Modern
by sylvanius
Summary: What if Daine was in modern times, and Numair too? Perhaps even some other characters we know and love or perhaps despise depending on the person.
1. Default Chapter

**This is my first fic and I'm not a good writer so be gentle. **

**Disclaimer: it all belongs to Tamora Pierce.**

**September 18, 2008  AN- Have begun to revise the chapters that have already been completed before continuing. Nothing in the actual storyline will change, just correcting grammatical errors and a few lines here and there to make it flow better, shouldn't take too long and then I will begin updating again. **

* * *

Daine Sarrasri stared out the window of one of the many classrooms at the university of L.A. only to see nothing but fog and rain. She gave a depressed sigh and was startled out of her daze by the professors' voice.

"Is my class perhaps boring you miss Sarrasri?" questioned professor Salmalin.

"No not at all I was just, um, thinking"

"Well lets have you thinking more on the lesson and less on the matter of whether you will have a chance to go sailing today," replied the professor.

He always seems to think I'm one of the rich kids who was able to come to this school because of a big fat check my mother wrote, which isn't true at all, considering my mother has been dead for years, Daine thought to herself before again being snatched out of her daze by her professors voice

"Next week I would like to have a 5 page essay on the mating habits of bats and their hunting patterns and what effect these have on the environment, see you all next class" as Daine packed her things and made to leave the room professor Salmalin called her over

"I need to talk to you," he says in a very serious voice "You need to pay more attention in class. Animal behavior is your major and I would hate to have to fail you. Your grades have been slipping lately and you seem to be rather distant I suggest you have your parents hire you a tutor or something, skip a few of your fancy yacht parties and maybe that way you'll have time to study. Are we clear?"

"Yes professor Salmalin" She replied looking at the ground instead of at him.

"Okay see you next class" He had already turned his attention from her to some papers on his desk. Daine left the classroom in a dark mood, if they had bothered to check her school records they would know her mother died when she was twelve and that she hardly lived in luxury. The others at the university, her "friends", though she tried to avoid them whenever possible, all lived in their mansions and million dollar apartments which was considered the norm at the school.

It wasn't technically the university of L.A. but that's what they called it, it was really possibly the finest school in the area, but it was private, set up by rich people a hundred years ago or something like that. Daine only got in on a scholarship. She reached her apartment building, a crumbling leaky building right in the worst part of L.A. the only thing she could afford with her _two_ jobs.

As she got in her apartment Daine immediately shed the clothes she wore to school and put them with the other clothes that could be respectively worn outside in the actual world and put on some pajama bottoms and a spaghetti strap top. Her apartment was very small, complete with shoddy plaster and leaky pipes had old lumpy single bed, a table, chair, lamp, fridge, microwave, bedside table and an old loveseat, other than that and the obvious bathroom fixtures it was pretty bare. She sat down at her desk with her microwaveable dinner and started to ponder what to put in her essay.


	2. chapter 2

"Dismal work on the essays, remember if you want to go on the trip at the end of the year you have to be at the top of the cla

"Dismal work on the essays, remember if you want to go on the trip at the end of the year you have to be at the top of the class"  
Stated professor Salmalin at the end of class on Thursday. Crap thought Daine I really need to pass this class. As she was making to leave she was called over to the front of the room by Salmalin, as he cleaned up some papers she took the opportunity to examine him realizing she hadn't once in the three years he had taught her! He was tall, VERY tall, with coal black hair pulled back in a ponytail, dark eyes, and a good tan, Daine could see how he had become an object of attention for a majority of the women at the college, staff and student alike. He was the youngest of the professors about twenty-eight.

"Professor?" Daine stated when she realized that he was focusing on one of the papers that he had been cleaning up. He looked up startled "Oh yes of course, I wanted to compliment you on your paper, it was very good."  
He flashed a smile exposing white teeth. "Keep up the good work and you'll be going to South America in no time!" Daine looked up "South America."  
He paled "oops, um, that's where we're going this year but, um, none of the students are supposed to know until last quarter, so just don't tell anyone okay?" He gave a nervous smile. "Sure thing professor."

Walking down a street after work Daine was thinking about the trip to South America. It would be amazing to go there to study the wildlife! Then she remembered the side cost of the trip and her spirits fell, she would never be able to afford it. Daine gave a depressed sigh and decided to take a shortcut home, halfway through the alleyway she was slammed against a wall and felt a knife pressed against her throat.  
" Ah, Verilidaine it's such a lovely name I don't see why you don't use it"  
Said a male voice.  
"What do you want?" She asked through clenched teeth.  
"The money, of course"  
"you'll have it by the end of the month"  
"you have a week"  
"you'll have the money"  
"Right, just making sure were on the same page"  
With that he ran off into the city.  
Daine stood in the same place for several minutes before heading home.

Numair Salmalin left his office after another late night of work and had begun walking to the bus station, he of course had a car but preferred to walk most of the time; he began thinking of his career. Numair of course liked his job, very much, but the students were rather much to deal with at times. Their rich, privileged lives in which they were never told they couldn't have something. He knew for a fact that most of them picked animal behavior because they thought it would be a very easy major in which they could breeze through and then go to Miami to live in a condo off their parents money. Well they're in for a rude awakening when their parents' stop giving them money, if they stop; Numair thought as he boarded the bus. One student had seemed genuinely interested though, miss Sarrasri, no doubt telling all her friends about the destination of that years trip at some party right now, then again she did seem different maybe he was being too hard on her. He sat contemplating this as he reached his stop and got off the bus to walk the rest of the way home.

Daine was rubbing her neck gently, as it was now quite sore, when she heard a knock on the door. She went to answer the door and was greeted by the gruff appearances of her Landlord.  
"Rent"  
"Not due till tomorrow"  
"will you have it?"  
"of course"  
He gave her a disbelieving look "I will ok?"  
She said as she slams the door and goes to change her clothes for her next job.  
"At least I hope I will"

Several hours later after Daine had closed the coffee shop she worked at she went to get her paycheck from her boss, Ouna. "Hey, your working yourself to death take a vacation"  
"I can't I have rent"  
"Look I know for a fact that you work two jobs that much more than enough to pay rent" Ouna stated "Well I have other expenses"  
"Like What?"  
"Never mind"  
"Well hate to break it to you but I'm closing this place down"  
"What?" Daine dropped the silverware she was picking up and immediately started to clean them up off the floor.  
"Why"  
"I have a ranch a little ways out of the city I've decided to devote myself to that"  
"When?"  
"End of the week, Friday"  
"Friday? I'll never find a new job by then!" She sat down on one of the chairs.  
"Well, listen you know that fancy restaurant called Dimmillo's? Well they have an opening for a waitress position and I've recommended you, my cousins the head chef"  
"Oh my god, thank you SO much. I'll need to set up an interview"  
"Already done, you start Monday" Ouna flashed a smile.  
"Thank you so much but, um, why?"  
"You're my best employee, and your going through a difficult time, it's the least I could do. Now go home and get some sleep"  
Daine gave Ouna a quick hug and then ran off to get some studying in before bed.

MONDAY

"Professor, so lovely to see you" Said the flirtatious voice of Varice Kingsford, school nurse, Numair looked up and smiled.  
"Hello Varice, anything new happening?"  
"No not really"  
"Oh well if you would excuse me I have a class to teach"  
"Oh I see I'll just leave you to it then." She said looking rather hurt and disappointed.  
"Varice? Go to dinner with me on Friday"  
"I'd love too"  
She then left as his class came into the room.

FRIDAY

After a week at Dimmillo's Daine was extremely sure that the new job would work out. As she was finishing cleaning one table Maura, a fellow waitress, came up to her.  
"Hey could you handle table 3-A"  
"Sure"  
Daine got her order pad and a pair of menus and walked around the corner too table 3-A to see, who else but, Numair Salmalin and Varice Kingsford.

okay that was a long one. Pretty much more stuff getting set up for the rest of the story.  
My thanks too-

A Travelling Mord-Sith: I'm glad you liked it!

Jeweled Rose: I hope this was better!

beckythorn: Thanks for the review, one modern setting story I really like is "safari" ! I havn't run into too many others i like.

Tortalls Wildchild: I hope this was easier to read!

Narm's Briton: I tried to put this in the past tense I actually redid most of this chapter so i hope I didn't mess it up.

fell4adeadguy: Yeah I don't have a spellcheck on my computer and my spelling isn't very good so there might be some mistakes in this chap. You dont sound like a know-it-all.

Wild Magelet- Well the attitude thing was going to change right off orriganly but i decided to drag it out a little.

Monkey202: thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

"Dismal work on the essays, remember if you want to go on the trip at the end of the year you have to be at the top of the cla

Disclaimer: not mine

Okay, here is the third chapter, embarrassment and awkward moments galore, hope you like it!  
--

Daine got her order pad and a pair of menus and walked around the corner too table 3-A to see, who else but, Numair Salmalin and Varice Kingsford.  
At the shock of seeing her professor and school nurse on a date caused Daine to drop the items she had been holding, which unfortunately made a passing waiter, holding an ice bucket for wine, trip over the menus and dump the contents of the bucket all over a man dining with his girlfriend!

Numair was snapped out of the conversation he was having with Varice by a loud commotion from a couple tables over. All he saw was a soaking wet man cursing, a woman trying to dry him off and a waiter getting up off the ground before Varice turned his head back towards her, seemingly very upset his attention had been somewhere other than her for the smallest fraction of time.  
"Numair, darling" She purred "Don't worry about clumsy waiters, your here with me"  
"Yes of course" He said turning his attention away from the scene.

Daine quickly picked up the menus and got out of the tangle. The waiter happened to be the owner's son so he wouldn't get in trouble but if anyone noticed she was the cause she would surely be fired. Daine quickly made her way over to the table and cleared her throat.  
"Are you ready to order?" Numair looked up and for a moment had a look of shock but quickly hid it.  
"Yes, we will have a bottle of red wine"  
"Oh but Numair red wine could stain my dress" Varice whined, Daine winced at the tone of her voice.  
"In tat case change it to white wine and we will each have a salad"  
"Okay it will be right out"  
Varice quickly brought Numair's attention back to her with a flirty voice.  
Daine quickly walked towards the kitchen feeling a blush rise in her cheeks.

" Mmmm, Numair wasn't that one of your students?"  
"Yes it was" He replied still wondering what she had been doing working, maybe he really was wrong about her, he drifted off in his thoughts for a moment until.  
"Numair?"  
"Yes"  
"Weren't you listening to me?"  
"Oh I'm sorry my thoughts were drifting"  
"Well I suppose you can be forgiven, you have been a complete gentlemen tonight, really very charming" she said her voice getting huskier "what were you thinking of?"  
"You" He lied "After dinner I'll take you home so you don't have too take the bus" Numair said trying to change the subject.  
"Well you know I could just go too your house, save you the trouble" She looked at him and he smiled in return.

LATER

Daine walked back too the professor's table to pick up the table as they were just walking out the door. She sighed glad it was over, and then she saw professor Salmalin's coat on the back of the chair. Oh crap she thought then grabbed the coat and ran out the door to find the couple. She walked out the building and quickly spotted them, and just as quickly wished she hadn't. The two were sitting across the road on a park bench making out. She crossed the road and cleared her throat.  
"Sir? You forgot your coat" he stood up quickly and took the coat.  
"Thanks" Varice looked absolutely murderous that they had been disturbed.  
Daine went too run back too the restaurant when she tripped and fell flat on her face right behind where Varice was sitting.  
"Nice trip junior" Daine heard the woman mutter, that pissed her off. She had served them all night and that ungrateful little, just then a mouse stopped in front of her. That gave her an idea; she picked up the mouse and stood up. Neither Numair or Varice were paying attention, he was trying to find his keys and she was looking at him. Daine quickly put the mouse on Varice's shoulder, where it started to crawl down the back of her dress, and sprinted back to the restaurant, right before she walked in the door she heard a series of high pitched screams from behind her.  
She smiled too herself and walked inside.

MONDAY

Daine walked into professor Salmalin's class on Monday wondering if he knew she had been in charge of the mouse incident. When she passed his desk all he did was look up, blush slightly and look back down. She felt herself blush but figured they would never hear anything about Friday again.  
"Change of plans for class everyone," He said standing up "Today we'll be learning about the normal behavior of mice" He concluded seemingly looking at Daine more than usual. Daine inwardly groaned, he knew, she blushed and slid down lower in her seat to listen to the class.

-- Okay that was the next chapter! Hope you liked it.  
Thanks too:  
Monkey202: I'll read that tonight i havn't had a lot of time lately, glad you like the story!  
Tortalls Wildchild: Hope you liked it!  
Fell4adeadguy: I'm supposed to get a program this week that has a spell check on it but thanks for offering.  
Fishgirl: No falling down but i hope this was sattisfying.  
Narm's Briton 44: Thanks! sorry i can't think of anything else too say.  
Sykoelf: There i'm putting in two chapters in at once! Triquetraperson: Thank you! I hope i spelled your "name" right.  
I'm so happy people like my story!


	4. chapter 4

Disclaimer- I've already gone over this its not mine

**Disclaimer- I've already gone over this its not mine. **

**This is chapter four, ch3 was pretty much just for fun exept setting up some stuff with Varice for later. Now lets get back to the main story.**

--

Daine was walking home after working at Dimmillo's late on Thursday when she was pushed into an alleyway and heard a voice she had come to know only too well since she was thirteen.  
"You have the money?"  
"Yes" Daine handed the man a wad of money.  
"You've been cutting it close lately"  
"Well I'll work harder"  
"I think I need to leave a lasting impression so you won't forget" He said closing in on her. It was late, they were in a deserted alleyway, and nobody would see anything he did to her.

Daine walked into class the Friday feeling rather sore. A couple people asked if she was okay but she said she was fine and took a seat and opened her textbook to follow along on the lecture about fruit bats. After class she was again called to professor Salmalin's desk.  
"Are you all right? Is anything happening at home?" He asked a worried expression on his face.  
Daine touched the blackened skin around her eye. For a moment she considered telling him everything, her living conditions, the trouble she was in. He seemed trust worthy, and genuinely concerned about her. Maybe she could tell him.  
"Everything's fine I just, um, I fell down"  
"You fell down?"  
"Yes"  
"Well how did you get a black eye?"  
"I told you I fell down"  
"Look you can tell me anything you need too, I'm going to need a better answer than 'I fell down' okay?"  
"When I fell I hit my eye on the doorknob" She said shortly.  
He sighed looking disappointed with her answer.  
"Okay then have a good weekend"  
"Thanks"

That night daine went home happy to have a night with no work. The only problem was she got dragged into going to a pool party Saturday, she didn't really like the other students but she didn't want to be a complete reject so she showed up at some of these things. Daine put her stuff away had dinner and filled the old leaky tub of the apartment for a bath. When the bath was full she took of her shirt revealing a number of bruises. Daine took off the rest of her clothes and winced at he bite of her bruises as she got in the tub. She leaned back in the tub and started to think about the other night. Luckily he _hadn't_ raped her but he had given her a thorough beating and who knows what he would do next time. She needed something to protect herself, she had some money saved up she could get some lessons or something to arm herself. She closed her eyes, she didn't want to think about it tonight, she didn't want to think about her life at all she jus wanted to pretend she was someone else. Just for a night.

Numair sat in a park, watching people walk by. The bruise Daine had worried him; did she have family trouble? Was it some random event? Was she in a bad relationship? The more he thought about her the more he wondered why he did. She was only his student, just another high-class preppy snobbish, that's just it. He didn't think she was like the others, why would she be working? He sighed he would have to figure out what was going on; he was being unfair to her. She could be in a lot of trouble. Numair would just have to get her to talk, tell him what was going on. He sighed and stood up to go home, Numair decided he would figure out the rest tomorrow. Numair got home to his house, it was a little out of the main city and a rather big house, a kitchen, living room, study, 5 bedrooms, 4 bathrooms though three of the bedrooms were very small, three of the bathrooms were hooked up to the rooms and one of those only had a shower. It was a very nice house though there was a lot of white Numair never really decorated. Numair checked the messages on his machine and only got an extremely flirty one from Varice. Thoughts about Daine still on his mind he decided to go to bed early.

SATURDAY

Daine sat in a group of girls at a public pool one of the kids' parents had rented. She had on a small blue bikini, the only bathing suit she had, and she felt very out of place. The others were chatting vapidly and a few people were playing chicken in the pool.  
"Oh you know, I got some cute little shoes the other day and they were only two-hundred dollars it was such a bargain"  
"Ugh daddy took away my visa now I only have four credit cards left"  
"Parents can be such a drag, I mean I only get two credit cards and five-hundred dollars a week"  
"Speaking of money Daine I saw you working at Dimmillo's the other night"  
the others looked at her, one very bubbly blonde added.  
"Ooh me too and you'll never guess who she was serving _professor Salmalin and Ms. Kingsford'_

Numair was walking by the public pool when he heard voices he definitely knew.  
"Speaking of money Daine I saw you working at Dimmillo's the other night"  
"Ooh me too and you'll never guess who she was serving _professor Salmalin and Ms. Kingsford'_  
Then Daines voice came to earshot.  
"Oh well daddy said I needed to learn values or something like that anyway I had to work to get this bag I wanted, it was so gross"  
Numair had heard enough he started to walk swiftly so he was wrong, she was just one of them. Well at least this way he knew what was going on she was just another drone. Though he couldn't deny he was rather disappointed, at that point he realized he had dropped his keys. He back tracked and found them in font of the pool where he heard one more part of the conversation.  
"Salmalin and Kingsford?" one girl squealed.  
"I know Salmalin's okay but he's just so scatter-brained and I mean doesn't he get that Kingsford is just after him for his money?" came none other than Daine Sarrasri's voice.

MONDAY

Daine decided she would talk to Salmalin about, well, everything. He was nice and she felt she could trust him Daine was just glad he hadn't heard the things she said about him on Saturday. After class she walked up to his desk.  
"Professor? Could I talk to you?"  
"Not now miss Sarrasri, I have a meeting to attend if you need to talk to someone i suggest a friend or the school counselor there are other people I know of but I wouldn't want too bore you"

**That was the next chapter. There should be another one tomorrow!**


	5. chapter 5

**hello people, I introduce chapter five.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
  
Daine sat at her desk late one night reading a book on archeology, her minor, but she wasn't taking in a word of it. Her mind was stuck on the way proffesor Salmalin had acted, it was like he knew what she had said on Saturday, but he couldn't. Could he? With a sigh she wipednthe thoughts from her head, why should she care about her proffesor?  
  
The next day Daine decided she needed something to protect herself in case she had a repeat of last week. She went to a downtown weapon shop to get a gun. Daine was rather nervous about carrying one but she didn't want to be caught in a situation where she was helpless. Daine finished talking to the clerk and was about to make a purchase when who walked in but Numair Salmalin. Hoping she could avoid him she walked around a shelf but it seemed the only reason he had come in was because he saw her inside.  
"Now I have too ask why a girl like you would be here?"  
_girl like me_ Daine thought angrily well if he thinks i'm like the rest of them than i'll give him what he wants.  
"My father colects rifels and such I was just checking if his order was done, it's not so i'll be leaving now" She replied haughtily and turned on her heal and left completely forgeting too claim her item.  
  
THURSDAY  
  
Numair sat waiting for his class too leave, he paid no attention to any of the students until Daine passed by, his gaze lingered on her but he quickly looked away when she looked at him. The incident the other day had confirmed his thoughts. She was just like the rest of them. With a sigh he got up to go to a teachers meeting.  
At the teacher's meeting Numair sat next to Lindhall Reed , proffesor of archeology, and listened to Jonothan Conte ,the head of the school, end the meeting.  
"I would like to remind everyone that though relationships between staff members is not recomended" At this he looked at Varice then Numair.  
"It is aloud, but under no circumstances is a teacher permited to have a relationship with a student. This involves living together, being involved or strong friendships and such. Violation of this will cause the teacher to lose thier job and the student will imediatly be expelled. Have a good night everyone"  
Well that was cheery thought Numair.  
  
FRIDAY  
  
Numair was about to walk out the front door of the school when one of the woman who worked in the main office stopped him.  
"Numair, one of your students left this here" She held out a bag.  
"A miss Sarrasri, would you like me to leave it in your classroom?"  
"No i'll bring it to her, do you have her address?" Numair said taking the bag.  
"I'll give you her information sheet" She went into the office for a moment and came back holding a sheet of paper.  
"Here you go"  
"Thanks"  
  
A while later Numair stopped in front of the address on the sheet. This couldn't be right, she couldn't live _here_. He decided since he was here he should keep going so he ran up the steps and knocked on the supposedly correct door. The door swung open to reveal Daine Sarrasri in pajama bottoms a sphaggetti strap shirt and her hair in a messy bun with a shocked impression on her face. Numair lifted the bag.  
"You forgot this"  
  
**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
That chapter was pretty much setting up more stuff for the next few chapter's. For all you upset about there attitude to each other thats about too change!**

**Thanks too:**

**Kit49: I know i've been re-reading but i'm getting a program with spell-check this week so the spelling should get better.**

**evilloveberry08: Thanks!!!**

**Tortalls Wildchild: CRAP!!! I didn't think of that goes of mttering about readers who notice things there not supposed too**

**Fell4adeadguy: He is isn't he? don't worry he gets better!**


	6. chapter 6

**This is chapter 6!!!!!! Lets see what Numair thinks of Daine's living conditions.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
  
"Proffesor, what a suprise! Here, at my" Daine looked around "home"  
"Yes well I thought you would need this" Numair said clearly uncomfortable.  
"Um, would you like to come in? I have tea and, well, actually thats about all"  
"Tea is fine, thanks"  
Daine let Numair into the apartment, then jestured for him too take a seat and started to make tea.  
"You live here all alone?"  
"Yes" She replied looking depressed.  
"Parents?"  
"I never knew my father and my mother was killed when I was twelve"  
"Killed?" Numair asked startled.  
"Here the teas ready" Daine said quickly changing the subject.  
"thanks,so I take it your job at Dimmillo's was too pay rent?" He said blushing slightly as he said this.  
"It's one of two jobs"  
"Two? rent can't be that much"  
"I have" She paused here "Other expenses" She finished.  
"Like what?"  
Daine now looked very uncomfortable.  
"Proffesor your visit was very nice but if I continue to talk I will be late for my next job"  
Taking the hint Numair stood up.  
"Thank you for the tea i'll see you monday"  
Numair walked out feeling very puzzled.  
  
Daine watched him leave feeling very relieved that he wa gone yet oddly sad to not have his company. She was rather worried that he may tell people, but she felt she could trust him he seemed decent, at least she hoped he was.  
  
Numair sat in his study thoughts over running his mind. Her mother was killed, she didn't know her father, she lived in an old apartment, she worked two jobs and she showed up to class with a black eye and said she fell down. She, she, she, she, she thats all he could think about. She worked hard and didn't have anything to show for it, it reminded him of when he,no, it was differet with him. He had a better time than she was having. Not only did he feel sorry for her but he felt guilty about the way he acted. Numair settled he would get to the bottom of this, he could talk to her be her friend, she neede a friend. Then he remembered the rules, if he tried to be her friend than he would lose his job and she would be expelled. Damn, he was really starting to dislike rules.  
  
Varice sat in her over-flowered over-perfumed room thinking about Numair. He was so nice and it really helped that he happened to have a lot of money. She loved having her way with men, and Numair was really just another fling, but maybe it could be more. It's not as if Numair didn't have a reputation of his own. Well if it didn't work out, which it probably won't, she would at least make sure she got lots of expensive presents. Then her thoughts went to there last date it had been perfect exept for that little _bitch_ whats her name danny? Anyway Varice knew she was the reason for the mouse. What kind of self-absorbed little slut would do that to a decent , kind woman only trying to find love such as herself. Varice got up and resolved to talk too Numair about it later. He was her teacher she could pull some strings how about danniel could get an F in her major. She smiled too herself men were so easy to manipulate.  
  
Jonothan Conte stared into a mirror in the hallway of his house. It's time to be serious jon, he thought, youv'e got to think about the issues, he looked closer at himself, now do I look better with a part or without? with or without?  
With or without?  
  
Daine was walking home from work when she heard his voice again.  
"So you thought you could get a gun? Protect yourself? Think again"  
  
Numair was working in his study at the school when he got a phone call.  
"Hello"  
"Is this Numair Salmalin?"  
"Yes"  
"You have a student named Daine Sarrasri correct?"  
"Yes, who is this?"  
" This is Lana Foster of the Montgomery memorial hospital, we were not able to contact parents or family, so we were wondering if you would come and identify her and give us any information you may know"  
"I'll be right there"  
**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Duh duh duh, what has happened too our leading lady? Will Numair be able to help? Will Varice manipulate Numair? Will John decide on a hair style? find out next time on as the city turns.  
  
Anyway I hope you liked it!**


	7. chapter 7

**For all those people wondering what happened to Daine here you go. This chapter has a lot of back story for Daine and Numair. This chapter was actually ready to be put up with the last one but i decided to make people wait.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
  
Numair walked quickly down the hallway of Mongomery memorial hospital while nurse Lana filled him in on the details.  
"She was found in an alleyway by a Evin Larse, she has a number of minor cuts, a cut accross the stomach and a stab wound in the shoulder. She's lost a lot of blood and is still in intensive care"  
They stopped in front of Daine's room.  
"Just be quiet she needs plenty of rest"  
Numair walked into the room and quietly closed the door. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw her. Daine was pale, a number of bandages over her body and she was hooke up to a number of machines including one that monitered her heart rate. He sat down in a chair next to her bed.  
"This is miss Sarrasri?" The nurse had come back in.  
"Yes"  
"Are you okay?"  
"Yes i'm fine I think i'll get some cofee and then come back"  
"Okay were going to need you to fill out some paperwork"  
"Okay"  
Numair walked down the hall to the gift shop to get some flowers for the room. First he reached for some whit lilies but was stopped by an old lady.  
"Oh no, dearie you don't want those for a loved one they represent death"  
As strange as he thought the woman was he decided "I hope you die" wasn't the right message. He ended up buying some white roses and then got himself some coffee. Numair was halfway through the paperwork when Daine stirred he immediatly turned his attention towards her but it seemed she would not wake up for some time. Numair woke up in the chair next to Daine's bed in the morning she had not yet woken up so he went to work and came back in the evening and spent the night again. Numair continued this pattern for several days until Lana came up to him one day as he was leaving.  
"She's stable now so were unhooking her from the machines she'll probably wake up in the next couple days. She won't be able to manage by herself for a while so she'll need somewhere to go for a while after we release her"  
"I can take care of that' Numair replied.  
"Hey, it was really nice of you to stay with her like that"  
"Thanks"  
  
That night Numair went ack to the hospital, after taking a shower, to find Daine awake and propped up on some pillow's.  
"Hey, how do you feel?"  
"How do I look?" Her voice was hoarce and whispery.  
"I see" Numair sat down and leaned foward so that he was closer too her.  
" I heard youv'e been staying here to watch over me"  
"mm-hmm"  
"Why?" He looked up.  
"Why not?"  
"Well your my proffesor i'm not your respnsibility"  
"Just because i'm your proffesor doesn't mean I can't worry about you"  
"Yes, well after tommorow, when they plan to release me, it's gonna cost me extra to stay here and i'm not going to be able to afford the bill as it is so your going to have too just worry about me at school proffesor"  
"The nurse said you won't be able to manage by yourself so-"  
"I told you I can't afford it"  
"What I was proposing is that you come and stay at my house"  
She looked up at him.  
"We can't do that, number one its against school policy and number two I would feel like I was imposing-"  
"Let me stop you there, no one has to know and your not imposing if i'm asking" He stared at her for a few minutes.  
"Thanks" She looked as if she was about to say sommething else but he stopped her.  
"Get some sleep, I'll go too your, er, house and pack your stuff"  
He watched her fall asleep as he thought _hang the rules_.  
  
The day Daine was released Numair went too the hospital to pick her up, he had brought her stuff to his house the day before. They used a wheelchair to get her too his car and she sat in the passenger seat. As they drove down the road she stared blankly out the window. When they got to his house she almost fell getting out of the car so Numair picked her up and brought her inside. He placed her on the bed in the room he had chosen, the second largest next too his own.  
"Well here's your room you can change rooms if you want but this is probably the nicest"  
"It's wonderful thanks proffesor"  
"No calling me _proffesor _while your here, there's no need for formality while your here" She nodded.  
"Um, the bathroom's through this door youve got a bath and a shower, the kitchens out that way just call if you need anything. This week is vacation anyway so you don't have to worry about missing classes and the TV's in the living room with some movies if you want to do that"  
She was looking at him strangely.  
"What?"  
"Nothing i'm just not used to being treated like I'm, like I'm important"  
"Hey don,t talk like that, you are important"  
She smiled.  
"Thanks" He went to leave."Numair"  
  
THREE DAYS LATER  
  
Numair was sitting at the kitchen counter waiting for his dinner to finish cooking. Daine had stayed in her room so Numair was suprised to see her walk up and sit next to him.  
"How do you feel?"  
"Stiff, sore"  
"Are you hungry? I'm making pasta"  
"Yum" She replied half heartidly.  
"I hope hat wasn't sarcasm" Numair said in mock hurt and with a dramatic change of mood added. "I am a wonderful chef i'll have you know"  
Daine giggled.  
"I would love to have some, Numair"  
After dinner Numair turned the conversation to a less light hearted note.  
"Who did this too you?" He pointed to her shoulder.  
"A guy" She looked at him."Not what your thinking, it goes back to my mother" She looked depressed again.  
"It's a long story" She added.  
"We have a long time"  
"Right, where too begin-"  
**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
So the next chapter has Daines history and some of Numairs too! Before next chapter I want too see if any one knows who "he" is because hes someone from the books!**

**Thanks too everyone who reviewed. I don't have time too write reply's right now but ill include the replys for the last set of reviews next time!**


	8. chapter 8

**Right well here we are at last, time to learn about Daines past. Also as for guessing whos the culprit the gold star goes too Jenny ! and the silver star is given too sykoelf, um, kit49, and triqueperson for partial credit!  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**  
"Well I didn't know much about it until after my mother was killed, he just came to the house a couple times I thought he was a friend or a boyfriend or something" Daine stated staring at the wall behind Numair.  
"Who is he?"  
"His names Hakkon Falconer, he was always pretty decent towards me but ma always seemed edgy around him so i tried to stay clear when he was around.  
"So this Hakkon, what does he want?"  
"It has to do with ma again she used too pay him I don't know why they probably threatened her, but when she died he said they needed to make up that money in another way. So in comes me paying them."  
Numair looked angry.  
"So you didn't try to contact the police! Didn't try to get help at all!"  
"God, of course not, by the time the poicegot him he would have killed me. That day in the gun shop I was getting something to protect myself, and he or someone like him saw me and well you know what happened!"  
"You could at least try to get out of it, make a deal or something."  
"Thats what my mother tried to do, and he killed her."  
At this Numair stopped looking angry and gave a sympathetic look.  
"Hakkon killed your mother?"  
"No not really, you see he's the one who collects money from me, most of the time, and the one who did this to me but he works for a man called Ozorne, don't even ask me to pronounce his last name, they call him ' the Emporer' he's kind of the head of a gang or mob whatever you want to call it. Ozorne deals in everything drugs, weapons, crime you name it hes doing it."  
Here she paused rather short of breath and noticed numair had gone rigid, cold almost as if he was remembering something.  
"Anyway he set it up for my mother to be murdered. I came home one day too find my mother dead on the living room floor and my grandfather, who had just moved in, strangled to death. The house in ruins and investigation of the case was ceased after two weeks due too insufficiant evidence."  
She paused again tears now silently streaming down her cheeks.  
"I was sent to live with some friends of ma's the ,woman was Lori, but they acted distant like I was the cause of what happened. So I ran away, and here I am now."  
She stopped tears still flowing freely.  
Numair took a tissue of the counter and wiped away her tears, gently, but he was still rigid. When she had calmed down he spoke.  
"You said Ozorne?" She nodded.  
"Why"  
"Just some old issues"  
Daine gave him a questioning look.  
"Look you need to get some rest what I have in my past is of no importance to you"  
"but-"  
"No go" She sighed.  
"Okay" She got up hesitated and then bent foward closer to Numairs face.  
"Thanks listening Numair." She whispered her breath tickling his ear and then she kissed him on the cheek and walked off to her room.  
Numair sat in an armchair in front of a lit fire. He was thinking about the conversation he had with Daine a few hours before. When she had told him that Ozorne was behind it all it had made all the old memories that he had tried to forget about come rushing back. Daine had trusted him enough too tell him her life story maybe he should do the same but he couldn't get attached to her. Numair was only helping her out until she was better, he couldn't afford to become friends. Then again what could it hurt just tell her what happened with him and Ozorne. Numair sighed and went back too making his lesson schedule.  
  
The next morning Daine woke up to see a fat grey cat sitting on the edge of her bed. Daine picked him up and walked out into the kitchen and was greeted by the sight of a shirtless numair making pankakes.  
"Oh sorry!" Numair turned around suddenly and dropped an egg he had been holding.  
"Uh no problem i'll just go get a shirt." Daine looked down but kept glancing at him out of the corner of her eye as he walked to his room.  
When Numair came back out he stopped for a moment too pet the cat that was still in Daines arms.  
"I see you met Ju-Ju bee"  
"Ju-Ju bee?" Asked Daine giggling.  
"Yes well its wierd he ussually doesn't like people"  
"I guess I'm special" Numair shrugged and bent over to clean up the egg.  
"Pancakes?"  
"Yes please" He gave her a plate of slightly burned pancakes and Daine put Ju-Ju bee down to begin eating with Numair. After a while she decided too ask him something that had been on her mind since the night before.  
"Last night you seemed fammilar with Ozorne, why?" Numair sighed.  
"Look how about we go on a picknik for lunch, it would do you some good to get some fresh air, and i'll tell you then"  
"Deal, but at the moment i'm going to take a bath" She walked to her room half of her mind had been paying attention to him and the other half had been lingering on the sight of him without a shirt. Just then Numair called back too her.  
"I have to stop by the school so if you could get the food ready i'll be back at one."  
"Okay"  
  
Numair walked down the hall of the university toward Jon's office and was extremly suprised to walk in on him making out with a redhead on his desk. Getting over the shock Numair cleared his throat.  
"You wanted to see me Jon?" He asked trying not to smile. The other man seemed to jump a foot and the woman hurridly buttoned up her shirt.  
"Ah Numair I wasn't expecting you till later."  
"I can see that" Jon gave him a look.  
"I don't believe youv'e met my girlfriend-"  
"Numair?!?" The redhead exlamed "My God its been ages since ive seen you!" Numair hadn't gotton a good look at her earlier but now saw that she was an old friend.  
"Allana!" He hugged the shorter woman.  
Jon was giving Numair a very accusing look.  
"Were old friends Jon. How are you?"  
"I'm good I'm the assistant curiator at a museum, I go too a lot of different countries, go on expiditions and such" Just then Jon interupted putting his arm around Allana and pulling her as far as possible from Numair.  
"Yes well Numair I have some things to talk to you about if you will just sit down, don't worry nothing bad just a teaching review."  
  
LATER  
  
Numair stood up to leane after the meeting.  
"Thank you Jon that was, ah-" He paused looking for the right word. "Enlightning" He finished.  
"I'll see you in a few days" Nummair started to walk out then stopped.  
"Um Jon I don't think the part in your hair is for you." Jon immediatly turned to look in a mirror as Allana, who was miracously still there, started laughing.  
As Numair walked down the hall he heard yelling from the office.  
"JON WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT! WE HAVN'T SEEN EACH OTHER IN YEARS AND YOU JUST INTURRUPT LIKE THAT!!"  
"WELL IF YOU WEREN'T THROWING YOURSELF AT HIM-"  
THROWING MYSELF AT HIM, YOU-"  
At this Numair sped up to get home.  
  
When he got back he found a picknik basket full of food on the kitchen counter and Daine watching TV, when she noticed him she got up and walked over too him.  
"You ready?"  
"Yes"  
Daine was wearing a pretty blue shirt and a pair of jeans. Numair stopped himself in the middle of a thought about how pretty she looked. He couldn't be thinking of her in that way, he just couldn't.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Well sorry for the delay make a long story short, got the sims 2 had loads of fun forgot about story, finnaly wrote update, sims messed up computer had to do system restore am pissed off at game. So i made this chapter a little longer than others but its really just a bunch of exposition.**

****

**Before I do my thanks too section I would like too introduce the new section called " Oh my God help me or I'm going to fail English" That being said heres the deal:**

**-requirments: must have read shakespears "MacBeth"**

**Well anyway technicly we were supposed to write an adaptation to Macbeth and technicly I was put with someone I didn't like who was completly useless (and technicly my friends were being bitch's and left me out of there group) so I was left to do the work at my house and I technicly never passed it in because I technicly never did it and I technicly told my teacher that I passed it in at the end of the year last year but now I have "to find a copy". So I need Ideas cause noe I have to write a play before the teacher finds out so here's the deal.**

**I have no clue what to make it about. My muse has had a heart attack and died.**

**The play has to be an adaptation of Macbeth and be set in the 1970's**

**Any Ideas are welcome. Please please help me.**

****

**Thanks too:**

**Kit49- Good guesses but you had to be more specific on one off them. Though I gave you a SILVER star!!!!!!!!**

**b2okworm- I'm going to try to put everybody in the story.smiles George just might come along and dice things up for allana and jon.**

**cheezehead- Thanks**

**Tortalls Wildchild- silver. Nice try but I couldn't immagine Ozorne doing the dirty work.**

**Narm's Briton 44- Well I hope that answered the hair fiasco.**

**Triquetraperson- Everybody thought it was Ozorne! God, your name is so confusinf to write! no offense though.**

**Jenny- Congrats on being the only one to guess correctly! (if not by name) **

**imshi- everyone I can think of a part for, and that was two questions not one :)**

**fell4adeadguy- well I didn't write too much this weekend and I cant think of any scenes at the moment but i'll let you know if I do.**

**Felix da Feline- Yes well I don't know too much about it I'm just making it up but as for renting the pool it was vital too the story, well maybe not _vital, _but I could just immagine what would happen if Numair had been listening to them around the back of thier house. Like a nieghbor making a phone call. " Hello police? Theres an unussually tall man sneaking around in bushes and spying on girls in thier bathing suits could you send an officer over? thanks that would be great." A policman, car ride, and prison cell later. BOOM story plot dead. Thank you for reviewing though!**

**um- good guess **

**sykoelf- no problem**

**b2okworm- claw? I may sound stupid right now but I cant remember who he is at all. sorry. Thanks for reviewing though.**

****


	9. chapter 9

**Okay so only one update this weekend. sorry, having a little trouble figuring out where its going to go from here, though there are about five different directions im considering. Anyway this is a short chapter, thanks too section at the end and all help with the MacBeth dillema is welcome. So with no more stalling here goes.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
  
Numair sat next to Daine on a blanket in the middle of a field. "I used to come here all the time but lately ive been so busy I havn't really had a chance" Numair stated trying to create small talk.  
"Mouse manner" Daine replied taking a huge bite out of a brownie.  
"Mouse manner?"  
"It means your stalling" She said wiping chocolate of her mouth.  
"Okay so I knew Ozorne, knew him really well" She looked calm, finishing her brownie.  
"Can you pronounce his last name?"  
"Not really"  
"Then I don't think you know him that well"  
"Well him and I were best friends" That suprised her.  
"Best friends?" Daine looked nervous.  
"Well yes bassicly forever but that was before he got into the criminal thing, but when he did, after he had a good following he turned on me said I betrayed him, or something like that I was on the run for a while. Left town for about a year, well actually thats how long it took to get a new identity."  
"New identity?!?" At this point she was just staring.  
"Well I was attacked and almost killed, the charges that he was behind it didn't hold up in court some technicality, and anyway now I'm Numair Salmalin."  
"What was your name before?" "Uh, Arram Draper"  
"Really?" The two went on talking about the incedents that occured with Ozorne for a few hours. They continued talking until Daine got some pains in her stomache and Numair declared it was time to go home.  
  
Some hours later Numair and Daine sat in the same field talking about lesson plans. Then Daine said something that caused him to look up.  
"Oh my shirt, its stained."  
Blood was welling up on her belly and shoulder as she collapsed on the ground. Numair rushed over to her and panicked not finding a pulse, he turned to run to the car where his cell phone was. Halfway there he was startled by a large black hawk darting in front of him, Numairs eyes turned to follow it but when he looked back toward the car he saw none other than the Emporer holding a bloody knife.  
"I'm coming for you Arram, I will find you and this time you will not walk away unskathed" He pointed towards Daines lifeless body.  
Numair woke up pouring sweat as he found himself safe in his bed. Numair quietly got up and sneaked into Daines room to find her sleeping easily. With a sigh he walked back to his room and settled back into bed.  
**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Okay I know that was a really short crappy chapter and please don't get after me about the spelling. Also no update next weekend but i'll try for extra the next one!  
  
Thanks too:**

**Angelic Lily- stares blankly but there not going out.**

**Allana's modern day twin- i'll try to read one of your storie's.**

**Helsuzaba - well you know I was going to have numair as a pyro running arounf with hand grenades and jon with an army of machine gun toting mercinaries reek havoc on the city while he and Allana pillage washinton with tanks and Daine seek to destroy the world by raising satanic powers through demonic rituals.......but I thought this would be more interesting.**

**flashrider- thanks!**

**fell4adeadguy- well read macbeth starts to pout**

**Kit49- thanx this was a short one though (kinda crappy too) sorry.**

**Narm's Briton 44- well i'm not sure jon's hair may just make a resufacing.**

****

**Yes well since nobody's read dear old macbeth I demand you all to read it!!!!!!!!!NOW!!!!!! Some perks is that its violent and the crampy bitch goes insane and croaks. I'll find inspiration. somewhere.**


	10. chapter 10

**Sorry its been a long long time but ive been busy and having trouble figuring out what will happen next so this story is going somewhere though very slowly and also please don't nag me if my timeline doesn't line up because I really have no sense of time.  
disclaimer: I should really do this more but none of it is mine.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
  
After a few weeks Daine was pretty much back to normal with only a few occasional pains. It was almost thanksgiving and Daine found herself oddly sad about moving back to her apartment because of course numair wouldn't let her stay now that she was better, would he? At that point the man in question walked into the room.  
"Well you seem to be doing better!"  
"Yes lots" She replied looking down at the table.  
"Thats good."  
"Um I wanna-"  
"Want to" Numair corrected.  
"Yeah I want to thank you for having me here while I recovered."  
"Well I wouldn't be a very decent person if I would let stay at the hospital now would I?" Daine gave a feeble laugh.  
"Well now that I'm felling better I should move back to my apartment"  
He looked slightly hurt at this for some reason.  
"If that is what you want then I suppose so."  
"Yeah well then I should start packing, call the landlord."  
"First we should check it out make sure nothing, uh, else has, well, fallen apart."  
"Okay."  
  
The next day they were at the door of her former apartment as Daine was looking for her keys.  
"You know I can help you find a different, better, apartment"  
"Thats very nice but proffesor you forget that I can't afford anything better, ah here they are, Home sweet home"  
She opened the door and walked in the first thing she noticed was the window held open with a crobar.  
"Wait here" Daine told Numair. She walked into the kitchen area, around the corner, and felt a knife press against her throat.  
  
Numair leened against the door frame until Daines stifled gasp and two male voices from the kitchen.  
"Be quiet bitch"  
"The emporer is not happy with you."  
"Your very behind in your payments now pay now or sustain a few more..."  
"Scars"  
Numair ran around the corner and suprised the two lowlifes.  
"Damn" They pushed by him an ran out the door. Daine stood ,in the same spot with a shocked look on her face.  
"Are you okay?" he walked over to stand next to her resting a hand on her shoulder.  
"Yeah i'm fine."  
"Lets get home your not moving back here."  
  
A few hours later they sat on a couch dicussing various subjects.  
"So, um, look I really cant impose on you any longer I should move out."  
"Your not moving back there I won't allow it."  
"Well, Numair, where am I supposed to stay?"  
"Stay here, its not safe anywhere else." She felt oddly happy that he suggested this.  
"I guess I could pay you rent and-" He held upo a hand.  
"No need its my pleasure to let you live here as your home too without paying rent." Daine broke into a smile.  
"Thank you!" She gave him a hug and got up to get a snack.  
**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Okay theres a new chapter bassicly it was just to make her residence at Numairs permenant. I'm also going to skip the reply section this time but ill do it next time!**


	11. chapter 11

**Okay I know its been a LONG time since I updated but bear with me Ive had a lot going on lately. I'll try to get a few chapters out right after this one. So here we go.   
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Daine was flipping through a magazine in the kitchen. She wore a white lacey sphagetti strap shirt that didn't quite cover her stomach and a pair of pj bottoms that rode low on her hips, her hair was put into a messy bun. She allowed her apperences a little more leniency right now because Numair was off visiting family for thanksgiving. He had of couse offered to bring her along but she refused saying that it would be akward. Numair wouldn't be back until the following night so she had plenty of time to just hang out. Daine turned her hed and looked at the neon green number of the mocrowave clock. It was seven-thirty and already dark Daine decided to take a bath. She slowly got up and started to walk down the hall when she heard a knock at the door. Daine walked over to the door and opened it. The young woman was greeted by blue eyes and sandy blonde hair.   
"Perin" she said coldly "What are you doing here?"   
"Come on baby didn't you miss me?" H e reached out and stroked her cheek. Daine shyed away.   
"You shouldn't be here I told you we're over." Her voice serious.   
"You don't mean that you never do, this is a nice place you have here."   
"How did you find me Perin?"   
"Well I went back to your sorry excuse for an apartment and found you weren't there so I asked your landlord where your mail was being fowarded to and here I am."   
"You need to leave now." Daine made to go back inside but was stopped as Perin grabbed her arm.   
"Not before I get a kiss." He leaned in and kissed her walking foward so that her back was against the doorframe. His hand brushed her shoulder causing her strap to fall down her arm. Perin started to deepen the kiss when they were startled by a boyish voice.   
"Daine I didn't know you were going to have company." There standing right next to the pair was Numair. Perin quickly backed away.   
"Your, ah, friend can come in if he would like you know." Numair looked somewhere between anger and amusment. "Thats okay I don't think i'll be staying any longer thanks." Cut in Perin eyeing Numair with some suspicion.   
"Daine care to introduce us"   
"Um, sure Numair this is perin my uh, and Perin this is Numair my uh, yeah" At this point she went silent her cheeks a violent shade of red.   
"Right then bye" Perin walked of down the sidewalk.   
"Shall we go inside?"   
"Of course"   
Daine walked into the house and Numair followed shutting the door and dropping his travel bag on the floor. I thought you were'nt going to be back untill tommorow" Daine said rather akwardly.   
"Yes I can see that" H e was now smirking a little "I came back early because I thought you might be lonely but I guess I was wrong"   
"Uh-huh" She thought this was a very good time to end the conversation but Numair kept going.   
"You know he could have come in."   
"What? Oh he was just leaving when you came."   
"Really? Just leaving?" Numair smirked again and raised an eyebrow.   
"It's not like that he was just an old ,uh, friend and he stopped by to say hi" Daine said very irritably.   
"Look i'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you is there anything you need to talk about?" His mocking suspicion turning to concern.   
"No, no I just need some time alone."   
"If theres anything I can do" He said as she walked to her room.

Daine sank into her bath feeling the comfort of warm water and bubbles. The apearence of Perin had greatly suprised and unsettled her. He was an old boyfriend, as Numair had already guessed at this point. Thier relationship had never been very special it had been a kind of off and on thing because of his constant unfaithfulness. It had started well enough when she was about fifteen or sixteen he had been charming though obviously a player. After a few weeks he started to duck out on dates and show up late smelling of purfume or with lipstick on his collar. He had of course been cheatinfg on her and Daine had broken up with him. Perin then came with flowers and chocolate and gifts, saying that he was sorry and he had seen the errors of his ways that he would be better if she took him back. Daine would decide that she could give him another chance and then forgive Perin. So they would be back together until in another few weeks it would start again and the cycle would repeat again and again and again. That went on for a year at least until she had had enough and finnally broke up with him for good. Shortly after that he had left town and Daine figured she had seen the last of him. Daine didn't know why she had put up with Perin but she figured she had been lonely. Perin had never been very sweet or loving he never tried to help with money problems or notice when she had gotton a beating from Hakkon. She had never loved him so there was no sorrow or deep feelings of pain but his return still didn't bode well with her. Just then Daine heard a faint knock on the door to her room.   
"Daine? are you in there?" She didn't reply not particularly wanting to talk to him for some reason. She then heard the door open and footsteps in the other room come to the bathroom door and another knock.   
"Daine? look i'm sorry if I said something wrong. Daine?"   
"I'm in he tub"   
"Well youve been in there nearly two hours isn't the water cold?"   
Now that she thought about it the water was rather frigid. Daine got up and quickly dried off she then grabbed her housecoat and tied it around her waist with pruned fingers. he walked to the door and opened it to reveal a rather worried numair.   
"Daine are you okay? you look kind of pale." He said cupping her cheek in his large hand.   
"I'm fine I just got lost in my thoughts." She pulled away and grabbed a hairbrush off her bedside table.   
"Listen you seem rather upset about him coming here has he hurt you in any way?"   
"No no he just uh-" Daine drifted off here as she clipped her hair loosly behind her head. Numair's questioning look made her continue and sh proceeded in giving him a very short very unpersonal version of what had happened a few years prior.   
"I see look people can change but I think that it would be best if you stayed away from him." Numair said very seriously after her story was done.   
"Well I wasn't exactly planning on marrying him he just caught me off guard with the kiss thing." "Yes well i'm sure things will work out I'll help out anyway I can but for now goodnight and I'll see you in the morning."   
"'night" He walked out and she finished getting ready for bed.

Daine walked into the kitchen a few days later. She had not seen Perin since that first incedent so she felt rather sure of herself. Numair was sitting at the counter going over lesson plans.   
"Off to work?" He asked spotting her waitress uniform.   
"Yep I should be back about eleven tonight"   
"Okay bye" Daine grabbed her coat and walked out into the already dark outdoors.

At about eleven Dain was walking down an alley after work but stopped when she heard footsteps behind her. She turned around and her stomach dropped as she spotted Perin. He smiled as she backed against the graffitied wall and notice unpleasently the garbage cans she was standing next too.   
"So baby, what do you say we go for dinner and a movie."   
"Perin I already told you i'm not interested and besides it's late I should be getting home."   
"Your a big girl you don't need a curfew."   
"Thats besides the point." She said rather softly because he was very close just now.   
"Just have a little fun." He leaned in and kissed her deeply. Daine started to struggle but then but then ceased her resistance and soon she was kissing him back. In the back of her mind Daine knew that it was wrong but she didn't care at that moment. Daine continued to get more into the kiss, it had been a while since she had had any romantic relations with a guy seeing as her love life had been pretty non-existant lately. The two went on like this for quite a while then Perin moved his hand under her shirt slightly teasing her. Perin then removed his hand and backed away, though not too far away.   
"How about that dinner?" He whispered in her ear. She nodded too far gone and angry with herself too speak.

At three in the morning Daine quietly snuck into the house holding her shoes in her hand so she wouldn't make much noise as she tip-toed to her room.   
"Where have you been might I ask?" Dain grimaced and turned to the to the couch where Numair seemed to have moved his lesson-planning.   
"Well what are you doing up at this hour anyway?"   
"I could ask you the same and I believe I just did."   
"I was running a little late."   
"Four hours is more than a little late don't you think?"   
"Well- I- Uh- Dont you have planning to do?" Daine stuttered not really wanting to tell much less wnting to thin about what happened with Perin. Numair sighed and looked rather deppressed.   
"Unfortunately yes I still have some more to do."   
"Well you should get right on that"   
"Yes your right."   
"Goodnight." Daine quickly ran to her room.   
"Goodnight." Numair replied and went back to his work. It took him a few moments to relise that she had deliberatly changed the subject.   
**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Okay so I finnaly updated and I also want to devote this chapter to tortalls resident wildchild because she read my one-shot even though she was totally against the idea of it. Also my one-shot is called don't cry and i'd really like it if everyone read and reviewed it.**

**Replies: **

**ALL THE REPLIES GOT ERASED WHEN I HIT THE WRONG BUTTON AND I DONT HAVE THE PATIENCE TO GO BACK THROUGH AND REWRITE THEM ALL SO ID LIKE TO THANK EVERYONE FOR REVIEWING AT ONCE. THANK-YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	12. chapter 12

**Heres another chappie! Also to make things clearer Perin will be absent in this chappie were gonna say hes out of town or something but he'll be back later. To answer a question a lot of people asked yes this will be d/n but not for a very long time because it wont happen till after Daine graduates.**

**Disclaimer: i dont own it****----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Almost a month had past since the appearence of Perin and it was almost Christmas. The tension between Daine and Numair had slowly gone away and thier relationship was back to normal. Except for the fact that she was delliberatly keeping her affair with Perin a secret. Daine sighed as she thought of the mess with that particular person. For now Daine resolved not to think about him seeing as Perin was out of town for the holidays. As the brunnette sat on the couch, wrapped in a blanket flipping through channels Numair came to sit beside her.  
"So anything planned for the holidays?" She looked at him with eyebrows raised.  
"Numair this is me. Thin about that question and figure out whats wrong with it"  
"Well in that case my family is coming for a few days over christmas"  
"Oh so you want me to find somewhere else to stay?" She asked highly hoping that she wouldn't have to.  
"No no um, just thought i'd let you know before they show up"  
"Ah i see so are they gonna care about the teacher student thing"  
"I don't know and really don't care"  
"Okay then"  
"Right so they arrive the day after tommorow and thier staying until the day before New years"  
"Okay then"  
"So you can do whatever you want on New years or rent movies or whatever"  
"Okay then"  
"Are you listening to me"  
"Okay then." She blushe and hurridly continued "I mean yes"  
"Good and make sure you have some nice clothes to wear when there here my mother is rather" He paused trying to find the right words "Picky"

A couple days later Daine sat at the dining table as the others talked and laughed and caught up with one another. The introductions had been made earlier and as far as she was concerned they had gone rather well. Mr. Draper was tall , though about an inch shorter than his son, with short rather untidy black hair and he didn't shave closely so thier was scruff on his face. Despite his rather unkept appearences he was a very smart and considerate man. Mrs. Draper on the other hand was neat as a pin her graying blonde hair was kept back in a tight bun and her make up was done perfectly. She wore a white shirt with a white sweater and skirt. This woman seemed rather strict and conventonal as though everything had to be her way or it was wrong. Numair's younger brother Damien looked like Numair and his father but shorter. Damien's hair was shaggy and black and he had his left ear pierced. He was only about 5"9" and he seemed thinner less muscled than his brother. He was nineteen and Daine could already tell he was a flirt. Numair's fifteen year old sister Kara took after her mother with shoulder length blonde hair and a perfect complection. Kara greatly reminded Daine of the girls at school she was at the moment talking on a cell phone as her mother told her to put it away. When the introductions had been made Mr. Draper and Damien had been very curtious and nice where as Mrs. Draper seemed less than happy about the idea and Kara had just scowled with obvious disgust. Just then Dmien, who she was seated next to with Kara on her other side, spoke.  
"So how old are you?" He said flashing a players smile.  
"Twenty-one"  
"Really so this is your last year as my brothers student"  
"Actually no I have another year after this"  
"I see so a charming woman as yourself must have a boyfriend I would imagine" Daine froze as she figured out what to say also noticing Numair listening in from the other side of Damien.  
"Uh no actually"  
"Really well in thqat case you know i'm in town w-" She cut him off here.  
"Ive been so busy lately that I don't have time for that kind of relationship anyway" Daine replied pretending to be ignorant of what he was implying. Damien frowned slightly and Daine could here Numair laughing at his brother. Daine just smiled and picked up her whine glass.

After dinner Mr. Draper came over to her.  
"Hello Ms. Sarrasri I don't believe weve been properly introduced"  
"No I don't believe we have and its just Daine"  
"Well in that case call me George." He held out his hand.  
"Well hello George" She took his outstreched hand and shook it.  
"My son speaks very highly of you"  
"Really I had no idea." Daine blushed at this.  
"Yes he says that you are one of the top students in his class and your minor is archeology"  
"Yes thats correct"  
"Thats a rather unusual mixture though isn't it? animal behavior and archeology"  
"Yes I guess it is Ive always loved animals but archeology has also been an interest and I figured that would be what my career path would follow"  
"Thats very prestigous are you enjoying your studies"  
Thier conversation went far into the night with Numair joining in after a while.

The next day, Christmas Eve, Daine woke up feeling rather good about herself as far as she was concerned things had gone very well with his family so far. She got dressed and walked to the kitchen to find Mrs.Draper and Kara sitting down having breakfast. Mrs.Draper sniffed when Daine sat down next to them with a bowl of cereal and other than that ignored her completly. After arguing with Kara about her dhoice in clothes, a red top that revealed her stomach and a matching red mini skirt, for a moment she got up and left the room. Daine sat across from Kara eating her cereal when the blonde spoke up.  
"It must really suck." Daine was slightly puzzled by this.  
"What must suck"  
"You know being so poor and good for nothing that you have to rely on your proffesor." Daine took a breath and replied.  
"I'm not poor or good for nothing I happen to work two jobs there are just special reasons for me living here." The brunnette was starting to get really annoyed.  
"Oh you mean your sleeping with him." THAT shocked her.  
"WHAT?!? I am n"  
"Hello girls anything going on." Came Numair's voice as he walked into the kitchen. "Not a thing." Replied Kara in a sweet voice and a charming little smile. Numair nodded but didn't seem convinced as he spotted Kara's obvious lie and Daines scarlet complection and her angy glare towards Kara. After a moment Daine just smiled and agreed with Kara. After that little incedent Daine tried her best to avoid Kara.

That night at Christmas eve dinner Daine sat between Numair and George discussing a wide range of intelectual subjects she was also suprised when Damien joined in and proved to be rather sharp himself. Kara sat there looking board and Mrs. Draper just continually rearranged things on the table trying to make it perfect. Though after a while Mrs.Draper cut in with a sharp voice.  
"George don't you think it would be nice to have a discussion the entire table can join in on"  
"Amiela you and Kara are welome to join"  
"Yes well i'm sure there is something else you could talk about and i'm sure Ms. Sarrasri would agree also"  
"Well i'm quite enjoying this conversation and please call me Daine"  
"No im sure youd like a change and Ms. Sarrasri will do fine just as Mrs. Draper will be what you call me are we clear." She said sharply. Daine went quiet at this point and it was time Numair entered the little discussion.  
"Mother if you don't want to enter our discussion then by all means don't but please let us continue and I would also appreciate if you showed more respect towards Daine as she is a very good friend of mine"  
Mrs. Draper went quiet obviously angry and Daine felt a huge rush of gratitude towards Numair. Numair turned to smile at her.  
"Don't worrie about it my mother can be difficult"  
"Ha difficult thats the biggest understatement ive heard in a long time son." Replied George. After the little family spat and all the dishes had been cleaned up daine and Damien had a very nice talk about his studys at the school he attended. After about half an hour everyone sat down to watch a christmas movie, apparantly some kind of family tradition. After the movie everyone but Daine and Numair decided to turn in. "So how do you like my family?" Numair asked.  
"I think your father is a very charming man and a wonderful person to talk to and your brother, how ever flirty he is, can also be very nice." She decided to try and get away with finishing there.  
"And my mother and Kara?" Numair asked knowing full well that she was trying full well to avoid that subject.  
"Thier" she paused obviously struggling with her words "nice" Daine finished unbelievably.  
"Uh-huh now how about you tell me what you really think"  
"We all just have clashing personalities"  
"In other words you think my mother is to up tight and that my sister is a spoiled brat with nothing better to do than talk bad about others"  
"Well I didn't say that its just that"  
"Because if thats what you think then you'd be right.' She looked at him suprised.  
"Lets just say my family has its issues"  
"I can see that"  
"It's okay just put up with them for a few more days"  
"Can do"  
"Also I was just wondering this morning what did Kara say to you?" Daine blushed not wanting to say.  
"Uh nothing you need to know"  
"Come on tell me"  
"Goodnight"  
"Please?" Daine walked to her room and went to bed.

Daine woke up on Christmas morning with out much exitment Christmas hadn't been a highpoint of her life for a few years now. Just then Numair came into her room.  
"Come on get up presents" He said waving is arms and acting like a kid on,Daine stopped her thought there and resolve to just say that he was immature.  
"Come on up up up" He said trying to drag her out of bed.  
"Okay fine hold on" Numair ran out of the bedroom towards the living room. Daine shook her head and got dresses then walked into the living room where the family was seated around a christmas tree with a rather impresive collection of presents under it. The present opening proccess went on for quite a while Daine had gotton a book about South american wildlife for numair though she hadn't bought presents for anyone else which seemed to upset Mrs. Draper and Kara though the others didn't mind. Daine was thouroghly suprised when Numair gave her a pair of very pretty saphire earings particularly since they were the first Christmas present she had recieved in years. For the rest of the day everyone just hung out and they had a Christmas dinner that night. After everyone had gone to be Numair slipped into her room where she was reading a book and sat next to her on the bed.  
"Hello"  
"Hey" She said rather sleepily.  
"Thanks for the book it really great"  
"No problem the earings are beautiful you know you didn't have to spend any money on me"  
"Hey your my friend of course I should." He smiled and she smiled back at him. The two talked for a while longer before sying goodnight. Numair then returned to his room.

Numair's family decided to leave early so two days after Christmas they packed thier bags and called a taxi. Daine had a sneaking suspicion that it may ave been Mrs. Drapers choice to leave and that the decision had been made partly because of her. The time came for them to leave and everybody said thier goodbyes. Numair waved as the cab drove. He then shut the door and turned around.  
"Thank God thier gone"  
**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
There was another chappie kinda a useless one but I needed to do something to get rid of Christmas. So the next chappie involves New Years and Perin and Secrets and Lies but I hope you enjoyed this chappie!!!!!!!!! OOH varice makes a comeback too!**

**Thanks too:**

**BlueEpiks- Yeah Perin kinda gives that "I'm an ass" vibe.**

**Alley- Thier will be some Numair thoughts on the D/P thing in the next chap you'll see.**

**Goddess of the Moon- I woulda updated Sun. but they were doing the system upgrade thing.**


	13. chapter 13

**Okay so I know its been a long time _AGAIN_!!!!! Heres the next chappie Disclaimer: dont own it **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Daine leaned against the refreshment table at the New Years party Numair had brought her too, well not brought her more like let her tag along she thought, and was now wishing she hadn't come. It was some party one of his friends had every year where they just put out flyers and it as held in some center the person rented and nobody really knew anyone else there. While Daine was rather uncomfortable in this kind of situation Numair seemed to be having a wonderful time talking to a number of different people, dancing with some of the women there, he fit right in. Just then the very person she was thinking of came over to stand beside her.

"Having fun?" He asked.  
"Huh? Oh yeah it's great." Daine replied putting on a smile.  
"Well you might have more fun if you mingle, dance or something"  
"Um, I'm having fun like this right here this is my fun spot"  
"Right well why don't we leave our fun spot and interact a little." He then picked up a ridikulous litle paper New Years hat of the table and put it on her head.  
"See you al-" He stopped seeing something across the room. "I'll, uh, see you later." Numair then walked accross the large room through the crowd. Daine stayed where she was not bothering to remove the hat. She looked into a mirror on the nearby wall. _Well at least I look good_ she thought feeling rather proud of herself minus the hat of course. Daine wore a blue halter top and a pair of black jeans. She also had her hair down tonight so that the dark brown curls cascaded down around her shoulders. She returned her gaze back to the crowd to see that the crowd had parted and Numair was visible as what had caught his eye. Daines stomach churned as she saw Varice Kingsford whispering in Numair's ear ,one of her hands on his waist and he was smiling. _What do I care if he has terrible taste in woman_ she thought turning away but her gaze quickly returned to the couple her eyes narrow. After a moment she sarted looking around for a clock figuring it was now around eleven-thirty. She stopped er searching when her gaze fell upon a back door that led to an alley. There stood Perin looking directly at her. She suddenly remembered the hat and brought one hand up to drag it off as her other hand followed it to flatten her hair. Perin, knowing she saw him, pushed through the door out into the alley as she followed.

At a few minutes till midnight Numair stood in the middle of a group that were all talking and vaguely watching a TV waiting for the countdown to start. Varice was talking his ear off about some damn thing though he didn't know what because he was too busy looking for Daine though he couldn't see her anywhere.  
"Numair? Are you listening to me?!?" Came Varice's sharp voice.  
"Oh yes of course please continue." He replied his eyes still searching the room. Varice shrugged and started talking at a fast speed again. Not seeing Daine anywhere in the room he decided she must have gone out for a bit of fresh air. Seeing as the count down was about to start he figured that he would find her quickly so she wouldn't miss it.  
"Um, i've got to find someone Varice." He said as he started his way towards the back door.  
" What?!? I'm not done-" Her outraged dissagreement was quickly drowned away by the murmer of the party. Numair reached the door and opened it as he heard the joyful shouts of the count down behind him.

_**ten...  
**Numair stepped out into the alley.  
**nine...**  
He looked around not seeing her.  
__**eight...  
**He turned around thinking maybe she relly was inside.  
__**seven...  
**There was a noise from around the corner.  
__**six...  
**Numair stopped listening.  
__**five...  
**nothing.  
__**four...  
**He walked towards the corner.  
__**three...  
**He heard heavy breathing.  
__**two...  
**Numair looked around the wall_.  
_**one.**_ Joyful cheers were coming from inside but Numair just stared ahead.  
Perin was kissing Daine with her backed against the wall. He was pressed closely against her and her arms were around his neck, his against her waist as one of his hands started to move up her shirt. She brought her a hand down to stop his straying one. At first Daine looked as though she was going to push Perin off as he became more insistent but sh then gasped as he moved down to kiss her neck. Daine's head turned towards Numair's direction and he quickly sped back around the corner. _She had lied to him, He thought he had earned her trust but she had lied to him and now she was obviously caught in something unhealthy_. He stood there for a moment considering walking in on them, stopping it, confronting her, maybe helping her. Then a fit of anger came over him, _she didn't tell him and lied to him so if she didn't grant him that trust and respect she could deal with it herself. She could deal with everything herself_. Numair stormed inside not having a clue why he was so angry over this.

Daine felt Perin's hand moving up her shirt and reached down to stop him. She didn't want this to go any further. Perin had other plans. He pressed against her harder and his kisses became more persistant and she was preparing to push him off when he left her lips and kissed her neck. She gasped at the sudden change but when she turned her head she thought for sure she had seen movement. Daine squinted as she tried to get a better look through the darkness but her concentration was broken when Perin became less gentle on her neck. After a moment Daine heard footsteps and pushed the man off of her.  
"What the hell did you do that for baby"  
"I heard footsteps"  
"Come on theres no one there"  
"Yeah but I should really get back"  
"Come on you aren't missing anything all the actions here." He moved closer.  
"No Numairs waiting we have to stop"  
"Fine but i'll be around when you come crawling back." Perin walked of in a clearly bad mood.  
Daine sighed. _She had to end this, what was it? An affair, an infatuation? Whatever it was it needed to end. If Numair found out, she didn't want to think about that. Numair was the only true friend she had and if he found out that she had betrayed his trust, she just couldn't let that happen_. The young woman turned to go back inside when she felt someone grab her arm. "Perin I told you"  
"Hello girl." Her eyes widened in fear.  
"Ozorne"  
"Good to see that you remember me. Don't think you can skip out due to a change of address? Look I want your payments to start again. Next week same price as before. If you don't have the money you'll be suffering more than a few scrapes. Are we clear"  
Daine winced as he tightened his hold.  
"Are we clear?" He whispered acidly.  
"Yes"  
"Good"  
After Ozorne left Daine quickly walked inside to search for Numair. She found him inside looking rather unhappy.  
"Can we leave?" She asked quickly. "I'm, uh, i'm not feeling very well"  
"Of course come on." Numair replied coldly with none of the boyish charm his voice usually held. _What's wrong with him_ she thought maybe hes just tired. The two left the party with tension obvious between them.  
**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Okay so theres my New Years chappie! Not much resolved and Perins still here but I promise the story IS going somewhere. So please review and i'll be working on the next chappie!!!!!!!!!!!**


	14. chapter 14

**_new chappy. I want to dedicate this chapter to all the people who died in the tsunami and thier loved ones cause I thought that was really depressing and sad. I don't personly know anyone, I mean the closest I know someone who was effected by it is a friends friends friends boyfriends parents who were vacationing there and were killed. Well I know its kind of pointless but I mean that part of the world has been going through a tough time as it is.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

Back to school tommorow Daine thought with a sigh, it wasn't that she disliked it but still. Also Numair had been very distant and cold with her since the party. Dwelling on her tall friends behavior she decided to go and try to resolve things with him, whatever those things were. She found him streched out on his bed reading a book. Daine sat right next to him though he didn't even look up.  
"Whats wrong?" She asked after a moment of being ignored.  
"Nothing." He replied coldly.  
"Your lying was it something I did or said"  
"Maybe its something you didn't say." Numair said in a voice that was almost a whisper.  
Daine was very confused by this racking her brain for events she may have missed and found none.  
"Um, happy Birthday?" He gave an exasperated sigh.  
"If you'll excuse me i'm trying to read." Feeling very hurt Daine left the room quietly.

After realising that he had been reading the same sentance since Daine left Numair put the book down. He knew he was being unfair and cruel but it had hurt him that she didn't trust him enough to say something. Another part of his brain said that she didn't have an obligation to tell him about personal relationships. Then again....Numair quickly resolved to go to sleep and not dwell on it anymore.

Daine was getting ready for bed though not in a good mood, as she would have liked. Perin. God why couldn't she escape him, she needed help someone she could trust just to talk too. Numair. Daine walked down the hall and quietly stepped into hi room for the second time that night. Time to fix things, hopefully. As she searched for words Daine noticed he was already in bed and his back was turned to her.

Numair heard the door open as he lay in bed.  
"Numair"  
He didn't reply.  
"Look i'm sorry for whatever I did but I really need to talk"  
No reply.  
"Look I know your not asleep"  
Still no reply.  
"Fine." She sounded hurt. Again. Because of him.  
After she left he mentally kicked himself. She trusted him and then he blew her off. The tall man started to get up and go to her room then stopped. Best leave this until tomorrow he thought.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Daine woke up grogilly and looked at her alarm clock as the room came into focus. It was 8:15. She was late. _REALLY_ late. The brunnette shot out of bed and got ready as fast as humanly possible. As Daine ran to the front door she saw Numair sitting at the counter flipping through a magazine.  
"My alarm didn't go off." She said out of breath searching for her books.  
"I know I shut it off"  
'What?!? Wh- wait why are you still here"  
"A car hit a pole in front of the school so there's no power. It's closed for the day"  
"Oh"  
"I thought you may like to sleep in so I shut your alarm off"  
"Thanks, hey i was gonna talk to you last night but, um, you were already asleep"  
He didn't answer.  
"Yes well um"  
"Was it about Perin?" Daines entire body went cold.  
"How did you"  
"I saw you at the New Years party"  
"How? I mean I- I-It was-" She stuttered unable to find words.  
"Why didn't you say something? You told me he ws bad news, you should know all I would've done was try to help"  
"I know-" she sat down next to him. "It's just complicated and confusing I don't know what to do"  
"You can't keep doing this"  
"I know, I know but everytime I try to stop it I just get dragged back in"  
"Look you just have to end it. Just do it. I can't help you with actually getting rid of him but I know you can do it"  
Daine nodded drawing a deep breath.  
"Look i'm sorry about last night I just wasn't hapy about finding out that way"  
Daine smiled at him. "It's okay"  
"I'll make breakfast." Numair said flashing his own smile as he stood up.  
"Numair theres one more thing"  
She took a breath.  
"It's Ozorne. He's back"  
"Damn it!" Numair said loudly slamming his hand on the counter. "ow"  
He looked at the hand he had slammed.  
"Exactly." The young woman replied.  
"Ow"  
"No damn it"  
"Oh of course, Jesus I thought you moving here would take care of that. I should have known better"  
"I don't know what i'm gonna do"  
"Well don't walk around alone and avoid tose alleys you seem so fond of. Also it's 'going to' not 'gonna'" "Well theres one big flaw in your plan. With all the shifts I work I have to walk and take a bus to get home not to mention school." Daine stated glaring at the tall man due to the grammar correction.  
"Well I can pick you up from shifts some of the time, or you can be with a friend or you can use my car"  
"I gues but i'm not letting you come and pick me up you, sir, have enough to do in your own life"  
"Maybe you should take some defense class or something like that"  
"Thats a good idea, and also that time you saw me in the ammunition shop? I was picking up some...insurence. I never got it I could"  
"No I don't feel safe with you carrying a gun." He said shaking his head.  
"Um, thanks Numair"  
"No, no I mean a lot can go wrong with those I don't want anything to get out of hand"  
"Yeah"  
"Okay then." She looked up at him.  
"Hey weren't you going to make me breakfast"  
"Ah, and who said I was making you anything?" The mood was now greatly lightened.  
"Well as you know the universe does revolve around me"  
"Yes I believe thats what the science majors are going in depth on this term"  
"Of course. What else"  
"Well I see the error of my ways. I, your humble servant-" He made a very graceful bow "-Will make _you_ a breakfast worthy of Kings"  
"Thats more like it."

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

Numair and Daine walked down the street eating ice cream.  
"Strawberry's better." Numair said waving the cone in front of her vanilla one.  
"Nuh-uh" She said shaking her head. "Wow that was really immature"  
"Yes it was but Uh-huh"  
The two finished there ice cream sitting on a bench in the park discussing a wide variety of things. Daine shivered pulling her coat closer too her body.  
"It's so wierd. I mean living here and all you know?" Though she smiled as she looked at the snow falling where you could see it under the street lamps.  
"Yeah, You know that tsunami in Asia? well ever since that apparently the weather has been rather off all over the world. The earthquake was big , it shifted things around"  
"It's kind of nice though." Daine looked at Numair's expression. "The snow not the tsunami that's depressing"  
The two sat in silence for a moment. After a while something caught Daine's eye. She gulped and said to Numair, tthough not looking at him.  
"I have something I need to finish"  
She got up and followed Perin who she had just seen walk behind a coffee shop.

She hurried and when she was close Perin turned around.  
"Well ,well, well this is a suprise you hunting me down." He moved in quickly kissing her before Daine had a chance to back up. She struggled though he paid no attention as he started to undo her belt.  
"No" Daine said pushing him off.  
"Oh come on its not like we havn't before-" He moved closer again.  
"It's not about that whats done is done. But this is over"  
"You dont mean it." Perin pushed closer and reached down to her belt again.  
"Yes I do" She tried to push him off again but he resisted. Her belt was gone now, discarded on the ground.  
"I said no!!" Daine suceeded in pushing him off and slapped him hard enough to leave a mark. She turned to run but Perin was to quick.  
"You little bitch" He slammed Daine against the wall as she gasped in pain. He reached down to pull her jeans down to her knees.  
"HEY!! Don't touch her" Numair pushed Perin off her and he stumbled backwards.  
"Are you okay?" Numair turned to Daine.  
"Yeah thanks" Daine pulled her pants back up and buttoned them as she leaned against the wall gasping. "Stay out of this"  
Numair turned to see Perin lunging at him. He dodged and slammed his fist into Perins face. "Stay the hell away from her." Numair said furriously. Perin held a hand to his bloody nose and ran down the alley.  
"Come on." Numair put an arm around Daine and they walked off in the opposite direction.  
"You have a good punch"  
"Yeah well I have to start going easier on this hand he looked at his right hand which had also been the one to be slammed into the counter.  
"Thank you"  
"Anytime." Numair leaned down and kissed her cheek.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_so theres the new one!!!!!_**

**Thanks to:**

**Fell4adeadguy- Yes yes yes I know i'm getting bad. I'll try to get better you know do 4 a week like i did at the begining!**

**Sykoelf- GOOD hopefully you liked this one just as much.**

**Flashrider- thanks**

**imshi- cringe in a good plot way? or a bad writing way?**

**TPfreak- Ozorne is making a big comeback and I know daine can be a little wild at times but at least i dont have her like sneaking out and going to raves or something. That would be a little messed up. Anyway i'm glad u like it.**

**beckythorn- THANKS!!!!!!!!! I think thats one of the best compliments ive ever gotton.**

**Keeperofthepineneedles- ah the infamous Varice....shes gonna stir up some trouble **

**Tortalls Resident Wildchild- The writers block is fading but you'd better work on TTWR!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Kit49- Sorry it took soooooooooo long**

**_YAY i have over 100 reviews!!!!!!!!! Well obviously not for just the last chapter but you know what I mean._**


	15. chapter 15

**_New Chapter _**

**_-------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**FRIDAY**

"I would Like you all to write a five page paper one the effect that the local bird species have on the enviroment and eachother"  
Numair Salmalin stated dismissing his class. He saw the unhapy looks on his students faces. Oh well, he thought, at least he was in a good mood.

After staying after school for a while Numair walked into his house to find Daine at the counter buried in a pile of books and papers. She looked up when he came up.  
"I hate you." She stated simply glaring.  
"Well you don't have to do it tonight I mean don't you have plans? It's Friday after all"  
"No I don't and I have to work this weekend"  
"Oh so you'll be in all night"  
"No I have to go to work at eleven so I'll be gone until pretty early"  
"Oh okay"  
"Why"  
"No reason"  
"Tell me"  
"There's no reason I was just wondering"  
"You have a date don't you? and you want to come back here after thats why you want me out"  
"Maybe"  
"Who?" Daine stated mischeviously.  
"I didn't say it was a date"  
"It's someone I know isn't it"  
"No" He stated simply trying to think of something to change the subject.  
"So it is a date"  
"Yes-I mean no." Numair quickly tried to change what he said.  
"Ha it is a date!" She pointed at him grinning.  
"It is a formal dinner with a collegue of mine after which we may return here to 'discuss' where we stand in our 'friendship"  
"Would this collegue happen to be female"  
"No- Imean yes." Numair quickly restated as he realised what he had said in his rush to finish the conversation. "Oh Numair I had no idea." Daine said through half-hearted attempts to smother her laughter.  
"OK fine its a date with a _female_ co-worker of mine and I was wondering if you could stay out of the house or stay in your room, out of sight. Please." He emphasized the word female.  
"No poblem I have to work late and then I can catch a late movie or something." Daine was still giggling despite Numair's glare. Suddenly her laughter stopped. "Wait, Co-worker?" A look of realization came onto her face. "Oh your going out with miss Kingsford." She stated simply though she seemed strangly unhappy as she said it.  
"As a matter of fact I am is there a problem with that?" Numair asked confused.  
"What? oh no its not my buisness who you date.  
"No somethings bothering you about it'  
"No theres nothing. Really"  
"Daine"  
She sighed and opened her mouth to say something but then seemed to think better of it. "You know what its nothing, I should be getting ready for work though I'll see you later"  
The tall man watched her go puzzled by her bizzare behavior towards Varice.

LATER THAT NIGHT

"Mind if I sit next to you?" A black haired male about twenty-four asked Daine as she sat waiting for the movie to start. The girl in question looked up.  
"Oh no, here." She moved her coat to the seat on the opposite side of her.  
He sat down next to her and looked at the brunnette with an extended hand.  
"Hi i'm Jason"  
She took his hand and shook it. "Daine"  
"Interesting name I like it"  
"Thanks"  
"You here alone"  
"Um, yeah actually"  
"Boyfriend couldn't come"  
"No i'm single." Daine replied smiling at him.  
"Really? it's hard to imagine a girl as pretty as you being single. I thought you'd be called for"  
"You'd be suprised"  
"Well we'll just have to keep each other company then." "I gues so." Maybe this night won't be as bad as I thought Daine mused to herself.  
The two sat in silence for a moment until a girl with red curly hair came up next to Jason.  
"I'll see you tommorow." She whispered in his ear and then kissed him full on the lips. As the woman walked off Daine sat in her seat feeling incredibly stupid.

Varice lay next to Numair in his bed. One arm was slung over his bare chest.  
"Mmm Numair?" She said softly one finger tracing his lips.  
"Yes?" He looked at her taking her entire form in.  
"Could you do something for me?" The blonde simpered leaning down to nible on his ear.  
"And what would that be"  
"Oh just a favor"  
"Yes"  
"You have a student, Daine I think her name is." "What about her?" Numair stiffened slightly.  
"Well She was very mean to me. I mean she's just one of those stuck up little rich kids who doesn't care about anything right? So I was just wondering if you could alter her grade a little"  
"What?!?" He sat up bringing her with him.  
"Come on it's just a little fun what do you think"  
"I think you need to leave." Numair replied seriously. He couldn't believe that Varice had such a blatent disregard for someones future.  
"What?" Varice looked at him disbelievingly.  
"Leave now"  
She hurridly got up, dressed and ran out the door.  
Numair sat there thinking. He didn't go around looking for fast women. Though thats exactly what dating Varice had made people think. In fact he enjoyed a woman who could thin for themselves and had a sense of honour. The fling, thats what he know realised it was, with Varice had really been a one time thing I mean she had been litterly throwing herself at him. Numair wanted to find a woman who was smart and independant anda sense of humor. Someone like Daine. His eyes widened, not like Daine just she had a wonderful personality. He sighed and shook his head reaching down to the floor in an attempt to find some pants.

About a quarter of the way through the movie Jason put his hand on Daines thigh. She looked over at him slightly confused. He was very close to her and when she opened her mouth to ask him to move his hand he leaned in and kissed her. She pushed him off.  
"What the hell are you doing? You have a girlfriend." Daine whispered softly yet heatedly.  
"Oh her? She's, ah, she's my sister"  
"I know someone who has a sister but he doesn't french her." The brunnette grabbed her coat and left the thearter.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Daine walked into the house quietly walking softly so as not to be heard. To her suprise Numair was lounging on the couch flipping throuh the channels. "Good morning." He said seeing her.  
"Mornin'" She sat down next to him yawning.  
"Have a good night"  
"I met a guy he was charming and attractive"  
"And"  
"Complete jerk"  
"I see"  
"Yeah I left the theater missed the last half of Elektra"  
"You went to see Elektra'  
"Yeah"  
"Hm We can go this week if you want"  
"Okay. How was your night." She asked with a coy smile.  
"Well me nd Varice won't be seeing each other anymore"  
"Oh well are you all right"  
"What? h yeah it was just because-" He stopped. 'It was nothing"  
"No what?" "Well it was because she wanted me to fail you"  
"Fail me?!? Why?" She asked startled.  
"I don't know but she did and well I didn't think that was right"  
"You broke up with her over me"  
"Well yes actually"  
"Oh i'm sorry"  
"What? No don't be we weren't ight for each other any way.  
"Okay then I'm going to go work on my report"  
"Okay."

**THAT NIGHT**

Daine walked into her room exaughsted. After getting ready for bed she noticed her window was open and when she walked over to close it she found a white lily on the sill. She looked outside but found no one. Daine shrugged placing the flower on her bedside table as she got into bed.

Brown eyes a/n brown right? watched the lights turn out in Verilidaine Sarrasris room and Ozorne gave a menacing smile.

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**_There you go end of Varice. Small amount of ozorne forshadowing and if you don't remember what a lily represents go back to the hospital chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it!!!!!!_**

****

**_Thanks too:_**

**_Lady knight 1512- I kow i know i know i'm slow at updating but ive been working on that._**

**_Fanfictionfantom- gracias_**

**_Luna y sol- hope you liked this one_**

**_Robinwyn- I tried to fix that in this chapter. Thanks for pointing it out_**

**_darkestflare- really? i feel special!!!!!!!!!_**

**_sykoelf- Ive been thinking a lot about the plot for this one and I also have an idea for another fic that I may start soon._**

**_TPfreak- Yep thier was the tiniest possible bit of ozorne here but still nothing much happened._**

**_Pearli- Ive been working on the grammar and I THINK its getting better._**

**_Keeperofthepineneedles- No as far as im concerned hes dead to the story._**

**_Triqueperson- Yeah its going to be slow. very slow. slow, slow, slow. Like holiday trafic or standing in line for the new harry potter movie the day it comes out......_**

**_Kit49- Nope sorry no fluff for a while. Unless I add a nice fluffy dream but i doubt it._**

**_Tortalls Resident Wildchild- I read them! they were really good. I'm pretty sure i reviewed._**

**_Roherwen- Thank you so much_**

**_fell4adeadguy- thanks_**


	16. chapter 16

**According to a bunch of reviews Ozornes eyes are amber. So sorry i messed that up at the end of ch 15. Also as to why I havn't writtin in a while please go to my authors page to see an explanation.**

Three days until Valintines day Daine sat in her room looking at a lily she held in her hand. She had recieved one outside her window almost every night since the first. They were starting to worry her, as she didn't know where they came from. On top of the flowers Ozorne had been sending his goons to collect money from her once a week now. Daine sighed and sat in silence for a few moments until she heard the door slam signaling that Numair was back from work. She got up and walked to greet him taking the lily with her.  
Numair was streched out on the couch with the backpack he used to carry things around on the floor next to him.  
"You look tired" "Mmm" He opened one eye to look at her.  
"How was your day?" Numair sat up and Daine sat next to him handing the tall man a cup of coffee.  
"Long." "Hey have you been leaving lily's on my windowsill at night?" She knew it was very unlikely but Daine wanted to figure out what was going on.  
"No. Why?" Numair seemed very confused by this question but went along with it anyway. "Because for quite a while now these have been showing up outside my room." She held up the flower.  
Numair looked at it for a moment remembering what the woman in the hospital had told him, he shrugged it off thinking it was a coincidince.  
"Mayb e you have a secret admirer" Numair sugested with a smile.  
"Doubt it." Daine shook her head tossing the flower on the coffee table. "Anyway what are you doing for valintines day?" She asked Numair trying to turn the conversation to a lighter tone.  
"Nothing, I'll just stay here and rent some movies"  
"What? The schools most notorious playboy staying home alone on valintines day?" The woman stated in mock outrage.  
"Notorious playboy? since when am I a playboy?" Numair looked at her turning red and suprised at what she had said.  
"Hey I didn't say it .just some school talk" Daine got up to pour herself another cup of coffee.  
"Well your welcome to join me in the movie-watching if you please." "What? You just automaticly assume that I don't have a date? You know what they say when people assume things" Daine again took up her mock outrage voice yet again.  
"No I don't" "Um, that, uh, that they shouldn't" "Very profound. So you do have a date"  
"No"  
"I see. I do have something for us to do tommorow night." He pulled two tickets out of his pocket.  
"What are those for"  
"A cooking class"  
"I have to work"  
"No you don't"  
"Why do I have to come"  
"Because I do"  
"Why"  
"Jon gave me the tickets"  
"Why"  
"Because he wants me to go so he can get out of it"  
"Wh- oh right but I don't have too"  
"Yes but He is going to make sure I go and I have no intention of going alone"  
"Hmm hope that works out for you"  
"Daine. Please"  
"Fine" she sighed.

THE NEXT DAY Daine and Numair Stood behind a small counter piece in a room where three other couples were doing the same at thier own counters placed in a circle. In the front the instructer walked them through making a recipe that they had just started.  
"Okay did you notice that every other person in this room save the instructor is on a date?" Daine asked Numair quietly.  
"Yes, I feel out of place"  
"Since when is a cooking class romantic"  
"To each his own"  
"Yeah well-" She was cut of when the door opened.  
"Sorry am I late?" The Newcomer was a male almost as tall as Numair.  
"I'm sure you can catch up just grab an apron and set up at a counter. By the way what's your name?" The instructor questioned.  
"Daniel"  
"Very well" She pointed to the unoccupied counter.  
For the next few minutes Daine watched Daniel out of the corner of her eye. He was attractive, very attractive. Daniel had light brown hair that was long enough to reach the bottom of his earlobe. Though his hair was worn down it was still neat and tidy. His eyes brown though not as dark as Numair's. She stopped herself realising that she was comparing him to her lanky friend and that she had just stuck her hand in a dish of butter. Daine scowled as she whiped of her hand and Numair made some remark about her having the attention span of a goldfish that she didn't quite catch. A little later when they were told to add water to thier recipe Daine headed over to get some from the sink but was halted by Daniel on her way back.  
"Excuse me I missed a part I think could you help me"  
"Sure, I'm Daine" She smiled offering her hand.  
"You can call me Dan. So you here with him?" He nodded towards her counter where Numair had aquired water from somewhere.  
"No not really." Daine said not wanting him to think they were on a date.  
Daine spent the rest of the time at Dan's counter.  
Towards the end The teacher announced there would be a taste test.  
"I've gotta get going." Dan said holding a cookie.  
"Oh you have plans?" She asked feeling her heart sink because she had really come to like him.  
"Well I was hoping i did?" He said smilng "How about we get out of here"  
"Sure" Daine smiled back and grabbed her coat as she walked out with him.  
Once outside she stopped saying she forgot her purse and for him to wait outside. Once back in the room she walked up to Numair.  
"Hey, Numair I'll be back to the house later"  
"Daine you know you have notoriously bad luck are you s"  
"I'll be fine see you later okay"  
"Fine."

LATER

Daine walked into the house where Numair was watching TV. Daine walked slowly over to the couch where she sat next to him sighing.  
"Wow you look happy"  
"I am" she said smiling.  
"So I take it you had a good time"  
"A marvoulous time. By the way your on your own for Valentines day"  
"I'll survive. Anyway I'm glad that your happy"  
"I'm gonna go to bed now." She kissed him on the cheek and went to her room near skipping.

**Okay so the cooking thing was just because I had to go to this intensly boring cooking class and I was set on dragging somebody down with me even if it was a fictional fanfic character from my head...**

**THANKS TOO:**

**Since its been so long I'm just going to do this next time.**


	17. chapter 17

**Here's my VERY belated V-day chapter.**

**

* * *

**

Daine was hurridly getting ready for her Valentines date. She wore her hair down in spiraling curls that framed her face. The young woman wore a red dress that had only straps and a skirt shorter than she would usually wear but Daine really wanted to impress Dan. Finishing her makeup, Daine grabbed her purse and coat walking out to the kitchen where she would wait for Dan to pick her up. "So how do I look?" Daine asked spinning around when she saw Numair sitting on the couch Watching a movie. He turned and she was amused to see his eyes just about pop out of his head.  
"Amazing, but you seem to have forgotten your skirt." Numair stated mildly, noticing the shortness of her skirt.  
"No I didn't your just not looking hard enough." She replied with a coy smile.  
Daine sat down at the counter and after a few moments heard the doorbell. Daine got up and answered the door. Dan greeted her handing her a red rose.  
"You look perfect." He said his reaction just about matching Numair's.  
"I'll just grab my bag"  
"Nonsense you might as well invite him in you wouldn't want to be rude Daine"  
Daine jumped and looked behind her to see Numair looking at Dan with a very cautious smile. Dan seemed to realise this was the same man from the cooking class so Daine hurridly introduced the two before he got jealous.  
"Dan this is Numair, my, uh, roomate. We're _friends_"  
"Oh Hello I'm Dan" He said shaking The taller mans hand. A few seconds later Daine sat next to Dan at the counter with Numair sitting across from Dan. Numair was looking at the other man very strangly and Daine had an uneasy feeling about what was going to happen.  
"So Dan you are Going to take Daine out tonight, is that correct"  
"Yes." Dan was looking kind of uncomfortable.  
"What are your intentions with her"  
"Numair!' Daine exlaimed extremly suprised at what was taking place. "This is'nt a meet the parents session"  
"Daine be quiet . Dan?" Daine kicked Numair under the table and saw him wince but only slightly.  
"Well my intentions are to take her out for a nice evening and not be killed by her roomate." Dan said hoping to lighten the mood with humor, That was'nt working.  
"Yes well, no Daine stepping on my foot won't work either and you can talk to me later, this date better not make her feel uncomfortable in any way. If I find out that you have done anything to upset her or if you have been trifeling with her I will be very very unpleased. You won't want to be late for dinner"  
"Right well nice to meet you Numair. Daine"  
Daine hurridly got up and walked Dan out of the house.

Numair sat on the couch watching a movie. Daine was not going to be happy with him when she got back. He just felt very protective of her and with everything that goes on in her life he didn't want her to get hurt again. Getting bored with the movie he got up and grabbed his coat and headed out the door.

Daine sat in a booth next to Dan waiting for thier food to arrive.  
"I am so sorry about the thing with Numair I guess he just gets protective of me, He really is a great person"  
"No don't be it's god you have someone who cares about you enough to do that. So your roomates"  
"Well its his house but i'm staying in it I have my own room. I kind of have some money issues"  
"So were you two ever together or"  
"No no never"  
"Oh it just seemed like-" He drifted off.  
"Seemed like what"  
"Nevermind. So how did you know each other"  
"Well he's kind of my proffesor at college" She said dropping her voice down to a whisper.  
"Isn't that kind of"  
"Kind of enough to get him fired and me expelled? Yeah but there are circumstances and nobody knows about this so"  
"My lips are sealed." Dan said smiling.  
"Your beautiful when you smile. Your beautiful all the time." He said moving closer to her.

Numair walked down the street looking around at all the couples. All of a sudden He ran in to a woman he was walking by.  
"I'm Sorry I-" Numair found himself looking into green eyes. "Rebecca"  
"Numair." The woman looked just as shocked as Numair did. "Numair, hello how are you?" She stood on tiptoe to give him a hug.  
"I'm good and you?" They started walking down the street together.  
"I'm good. I'm in the country now." They walked in silence for a while Numair looking at her brownish-blonde hair and her attractive face.  
"I'm uh thinking of staying this time." She looked at him. "For good"  
Numair looked down at her and stopped walking, then moved closer too the woman brushing his lips lightly over hers. "Rebecca"  
"Mmm?" Rebecca murmured her eyes still closed.  
"Would you like to go to dinner"  
She nodded pulling him back down.

Daine stood on her doorstep with Dan next to her.  
"Tonight was really really nice, Dan"  
"Yeah it was." He said stroking hair from her face. Daine put her arms around his neck as he leaned down to kiss her. His arms, around her waist, pulled the woman closer to himself so the two were pressed together. They kissed again and repeated this for a few minutes before Dan pulled away.  
"We should stop before Numair puts a restrainment order on me"  
"Yeah." "Goodnight." He kissed her one more time before walking off. Daine stood there for a moment feeling happier than she had in a long time. She turned and walked into the house. There she saw Numair who looked suprised to see her.  
"Daine hi, I, uh, I didn't expect you to be back for a while." He looked nervous for some reason and kept glancing towards the hall.  
"Well your faith in my morals is"  
"Hey Numair do you have any shampoo I could- Who's this"  
Daine turned to see a brownish-blonde woman staring at her with incredibly green eyes. She was soaking wet and her slim curvy figure was exentuated by the fact that she was wearing a towel. Only a towel. A very small towel.  
"Rebecca this is Daine my roomate, Daine this is Rebecca my, uh, well this is Rebecca. She's going to be staying with us for a while"  
"Oh." _This is going to be interesting_ was the only thought going through her head.

**

* * *

**

**Hope you liked. Rebeccas there because I really needed Numair to have stuff going on in his life that didn't revolve around Daine. I mean Daine can't have all the fun can she?**


	18. chapter 18

**Here's an update for ya. **

"Um yeah there should be some shampoo under the sink." Numair said to Rebecca after a moment of rather awkward silence.

"Thanks." Rebecca nodded to Daine and walked back down the hall where she went into Numair's room.

"She's staying in your room?" Daine asked Numair mildly surprised.

"Yeah actually her and I have a history."

Daine looked at him expecting further explanation but none came.

"It's complicated but she probably won't be here for long. So what was your night like?" He said obviously in no mood to discuss Rebecca.

"My night was great."

"What's Dan do anyway?"

Daine sighed apparently not getting any answers from him tonight.

"He's going to med school, to be a doctor."

"Very prestigious."

"Yeah he does an internship at a local hospital so his free-time is very limited."

"Because that's so unlike the girl I know who attends college and works two jobs."

"Yeah well there's gonna be some definite time scheduling but I think it might just work." She smiled at him.

"Good I'm happy for you." After a few minutes he realized Daine was still staring at him and sighed. "Look I don't want to get into it now. Maybe later okay."

Daine thought she saw something in his eyes that looked like regret but when she tried to get a better look he turned away.

"Well I'm going to go to bed."

"Goodnight."

She tried to get one more look at him but gave up after a moment and walked to her room.

Rebecca ran a hand through her soapy hair feeling the water wash over her skin. The night had been _confusing_. Then her first impression on Daine wasn't exactly what she would have wanted had she known Numair had a roommate. No doubt they were close considering they were living together. Rebecca wondered how close. They weren't out together and they didn't share a room suggesting the two had a platonic relationship. Then again Numair definitely did not need to rent a room out to make money. She whipped the thoughts from her mind deciding to get the story later. Reaching over she turned the water and stepped out of the shower grabbing a towel and wrapping it around her. After Rebecca had slipped on her pj's she grabbed a brush and began to run it through her thick hair. She couldn't stay here long and yet she wanted to. Thing's with Numair had been left..._confused_. What there had been between them. What she had left, how could she think he may still feel the way he had when she had undoubtedly hurt him so. But if he still loved her did she love him? Yes, no, maybe. Had she ever? Could she have left without saying goodbye if she had? His display earlier suggested he still had feelings for her but it could just be unresolved feelings. It had been three years since they'd seen each other. With her hair now put up Rebecca looked around but sighed when she realized that she had no face wash. At that moment she heard a door down the hall slam shut.

Daine sat down on her bed throwing tonight's lily on the bedside table her hands shaking as she noticed the edges of the lily had been dyed blood red. Just then she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in."

Rebecca walked in and closed the door behind her.

"Hi. Daine right?"

"Um, yeah."

"Oh sorry this is kind of weird but do you have any type of face wash, I'm out.'

"Oh yeah." Daine got up and walked to the bathroom returning in a moment with a bottle, which she handed to the other woman.

"Thanks. Uh sorry about earlier that was a bad first impression. Me and Numair have a lot of history its just..." Rebecca trailed off.

"Complicated?" Daine finished for her.

"Yeah." The older woman smiled and started to leave but stopped turning around.

"Um what's with you and Numair are you two..."

"What? no no if we were I would probably be angry about you. But were just friends and I'm living here because of reasons and situations that are..."

"Complicated?"

"Yeah." Daine smiled watching her go. And getting more complicated by the minute she thought eyeing the blood-laced lily.

Numair walked into his room to see Rebecca sitting on the bed.

"Hi."

"Hey." She gave him a smile and he couldn't help but smile back though he new it looked half-hearted.

"So we really need to talk. About a lot of things."

"Yeah."

Daine was running through the rainy street-alleys of L.A. Time seemed to go in slow motion as she ran on, her breathing heavy the rain soaking her to the bone. It was no ordinary rain. Through the heavy water droplets lilies were falling. As the raindrops hit the ground the water turned to blood though her white shirt stayed clean, just soaked. As she ran through the river of lily's and blood running down the pavement of the alley she heard the footsteps growing closer behind her. She would have screamed for help but knew it would have been in vain. All of a sudden she was slammed against the wall and was looking straight into the eyes of Ozorne. He held her hands high over her head against the wall with one hand as the lily rain continued to fall. His other hand slipped up her shirt and ran over her bare skin. Daine rammed her head forward slamming into his, but he was to strong slamming her with enough force to cause serious injury. With his still free hand he reached beside her and pulled up an iron pole of the ground. It was then she saw on the end of the pole was a flat piece of iron shaped into an intriquite lily. The lily was burning red-hot despite the rain and Daine realized with horror what it was. A branding iron.

"It's time to mark you as mine, my pet." He whispered in her ear, and she shivered not because of the rain but she could feel him smile. He pulled back and flipped her around so her stomach was against the wall. Then she felt red-hot searing pain in her lower back.

Daine woke up with a start. Sweat soaked she was probably as wet now as she had been in her dream. Daine got up shakily and felt her lip where it had started to bleed when she had apparently bit it. Going into the bathroom she splashed water on her face then quickly checked her lower back in the mirror. This entire thing had made her rather paranoid. Sighing she felt her head pound and checked the clock 2:00 am. She had school tomorrow. Daine decided to get some aspirin and slipped out of her room quietly so as not to wake anybody but then found that there was nobody to wake up. Numair's door was partially open and the light was on. Through the crack she could see Numair and Rebecca sitting on his bed and their voices drifted to her.

"So were going to try this. One more time." Rebecca stated looking at the sheets rather than Numair. Numair reached over and held her hand stroking it softly.

"Yeah." He leaned over and kissed Rebecca as Daine quietly snuck back to her own room.

**Theres another i'm gonna try to put the next one up this weekend too. **

**thanks too:**

**Goddess of the moon- I know ive been a WICKED long time.**

**Roherwen- Guilty. I didn't realise it till after I posted it but I have the first season on dvd and watch it regularly on tv so yes i guess i did steal it.**

**Azurestarr- I know thats why im working harder to update.**

**Kit49- unless it involves a microwave or delivery on speed dialI don't cook it.**

**Lilly- I really really hope this is better.**

**Lady Knight 1512- Lets just pretend its a word and i won't do it again.**

**Fanfictionfantom- well i needed them to BOTH have things going on in their lives.**

**Keeperofthepineneedles- I have nothing against people who cook esspecially not if they cook for me.**

**Sykoelf- Yeah Rebecca and Numair have a big histoy that you'll find out more about later.**

**Darkestflare- i'll try. Scouts honour. Though i was never a scout. Which perhaps explains the dismal cooking skills.**

**Sailormsoldier- not for a while but there will be undertones.**

**Tortalls resident wildchild- I'm DYING to know what happens in karma so update update update!**


	19. chapter 19

**Okay so things may seem a little slow for a couple chapters but bare with me. **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

Daine walked into the kitchen the next morning to find Numair and Rebecca already there.

"Good morning." Numair handed her a cup of coffee "Are you okay? You look kind of pale."

"Hmm? Yeah just didn't get much sleep."

"So numair's your teacher?" Rebecca asked.

"Um, yeah like I said the situation is-"

"Complicated." They both finished grinning. Numair looked slightly confused at their exchange but shrugged it off.

"Right then I'm off, see you tonight Rebecca." Numair gave her a swift kiss then waved to Daine as he walked out the door.

"You to don't go together?"

"No, he has to be there earlier than me and plus if the school knew we had any relationship up and above that of teacher and student we would be in a lot of trouble."

"Makes sense. What time do you have to be there?"

"Oh I leave for the bus stop in about an hour."

"So what has Numair told you about me, about us?"

"That you two had history."

"Ah so a very in-depth story." Rebecca said sarcastically.

"Oh yes."

The two sat in silence for a while sipping their coffee.

"So are you staying for a while?" Daine asked.

"I think so." Rebecca seemed unsure about this as though she had a lot on her mind about this issue.

"You think so?"

"I want to but." Rebecca paused sighing. "But I'm not sure if I can fit back in Numairs life or if he wants me to whether he knows it or not."

The older woman went quiet and Daine realized that was a good time to finish getting ready to go to school.

That night Daine was walking home from work through yet another alley when she heard the all too familiar footsteps behind her.

"I take it you have the money?"

"Yes." Daine took a wad of cash held together with a rubber band out of her pocket and tossed it at ozorne. He caught it.

"Ooh so feisty Veralidaine, you should be careful someone might take advantage of it." In a flash he pinned her against the wall his hand around her throat holding her a few inches off the ground.

"You cause far to much trouble Veralidaine." He squeezed harder insuring that bruises would appear. "And mark my words that their will be hell to pay."

With that he dropped her and ran down the street. Daine gently rubbed her throat feeling slightly dizzy from oxygen deprivation.

About half an hour later Daine arrived home and was about to enter the house when through the window she spotted Rebecca and Numair. They were standing very close together though not kissing they seemed to be talking softly. Not wanting to ruin their intimate moment and not wanting to deal with the bruises that had started to appear around her neck Daine walked around the house until she found the window going to her room. She opened the window from the outside not noticing the lily she dropped on the ground. Daine dropped her bag inside her room and then climbed in closing the window behind her. After briefly examening the bruises on her neck she proceeded in getting ready for bed.

Daine stood in a forest. Everything was colorful, vibrant, and full of life. All the animals were moving about and making noise save for one large black hawk on a tree limb above her watching her. All of a sudden all the forest noises stopped the sky turned blood red and the flowers and plants wilted. The trees turned gray and dark. The hawk was now staring straight ahead where there was a thick fog swirling. Out of the fog grew gray vines and on them grew lilies. Out of the fog came a figure. Thunder boomed loudly breaking the complete silence. The figure of Ozorne raised a gun at the black hawk and shot. The bird fell to the ground.

"No!" Daine heard a voice screamed and realized it was her own. Her scream echoed through the forest as Ozorne raised the gun towards her. Daine heard the gun fire as she woke up in bed her ears ringing as though the gunshot had been real.

The next morning Daine chose a turtleneck to wear so that the bruises would not be visible. Numair had enough going on without worrying about her for the moment. Daine walked into the kitchen to see Numair putting on his coat and yawning.

"Late night?" Daine asked wickedly.

"Very cute. Speaking o late nights when did you get in?"

"Oh I saw you two were busy so I went in through my window."

"Aw I see. Anyway Rebecca's still sleeping so try to be quiet. See you at school."

"Okay."

After her classes Daine was waiting outside of Professor Lindhall's office to go over an archeology paper. Daine noticed the door was open and heard voices inside. She recognized the voices, Professor Lindhall and the headmaster.

"You know why Numair's been acting off this week don't you?" That was Lindhall speaking.

"No."

"Rebecca's back."

"She was just an old girlfriend though wasn't she?"

"No they were really serious those two were together for about two years, and they were really serious. Numair asked her to marry him and she accepted but three months after Rebecca said yes she up and left. No goodbye no nothing just left. Moved to England or something. But apparently now she's back and he wants to be with her again. I can't help but feel it will end badly though. She gets restless it's very likely she will up and leave again.

"Yeah-"

Daine stopped listening here at the shock of what she had just heard. Numair had been engaged. She hadn't expected their history to e quite that complicated. Just then a red head walked down the hall and knocked on the door of the office.

"Jon? Are you ready to go?" She asked opening the door.

"Oh yes of course." The headmaster walked out the door and slung his arm around the woman, the two then walked back down the hall.

"Miss Sarrasri? If you would please take a seat in my office."

Daine got up and followed Lindhall into his office.

"You have work tonight?" Numair asked Daine that night after she got back.

"Yeah I'm not going to be back till later than usual though I'm going to a movie with Maura."

"Maura?"

"Girl from work."

"Ah do you have plans this weekend?"

"I'm going out with Dan this weekend, and if I didn't know better I'd say you were trying to get rid of me."

"No I just wanted to see what you were doing." Numair walked over to the couch to sit next to Rebecca and wrap his arm around her. Daine had wanted to confront him about what she had heard but then she realized that what he had going on was not her business, though she was rather annoyed that he hadn't told her anything about it.

The next morning Daine was sitting in the kitchen sipping coffee. Rebecca and Numair hadn't gotten up yet. Just then Numair walked in and looked at her strangely.

"What's with all the neck coverings?"

Daine felt the scarf around her neck.

"What do you mean?"

"Well yesterday it was a turtleneck and now you have that."

"I dunno."

Numair paused for a moment as though realizing something.

"Take it off for a moment."

"No. Why?"

"Just do it." He sounded serious.

"No I'm not-"

"Daine." He sounded very demanding.

Sighing Daine slowly reached up and pulled the scarf off. Numair sighed sympathetically and placed a large hand gently under her chin making her look up at him. His other hand gently ran over her bruises.

"Jesus Daine you should have told me."

"You've been busy-"

"Listen you can always talk to me about anything. Okay?"

She nodded. Just then Rebecca walked in. Numair hurriedly dropped his hands and stepped away from Daine and she just as quickly reapplied her scarf. Rebecca looked slightly suspicious but didn't say anything.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**So there's the history between Numair and Rebecca. hope you liked!**

**Thanks too:**

**Fanfictionfantom- Thanks!**

**Lady Knight 1512- Well Rebecca's gonna be around for a bit.**

**Kit49- Yeah it may seem suspended at times for a bit just bare with me.**

**Numairschild- No Dan is not evil.**

**Tortall's Resident Wildchild- No that definately does not make you morbid because I came up with it so that wouls make me morbid too.**

**Guacamole13- Sorry I don't particularly like this chapter and it took a while because I couldn't figure out how to make it work.**

**navi the rabid pixie- its ok i've confused myself trying to remember how I was going to set up the plot loads of times.**

**Transylvanian- I have no intention of stopping this fic whatsoever.**

**Beckythorn13- Yeah These might seem so too but i can't help it if I don't write a chapter all at once for some reason I alway's end up starting over because i end up not liking it.**

**Blueepiks13- woah that is wierd...**

**Eth- thank you!and I promise I won't stop writing.**

**Giselle- Yeah its gonna be quite a while but there are gonna be hints.**

**Roherwen- Actually its my aunts but ive been borrowing it for about 6 months but my aunt has the second season too!**


	20. chapter 20

**Yay! I've made it to chapter 20! **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

A month later Daine was sitting on a bench in a park. Dan sat next to her his arm wrapped tightly around her.

"This is nice." Daine said resting her head on his chest.

"Yeah. You're quiet is everything alright?"

"Hmm? Yeah it's just that with Rebecca at the house things are different. Me and Numair haven't really had time to talk between jobs and school and relationships. We just haven't spent much time together at all."

"Well now you have me."

"I do." She looked up at him and he bent down to kiss her softly.

Numair sat at the counter in nothing but his pants. Rebecca had fell asleep but he couldn't. Numair had started to notice that he and Daine had hardly talked since Rebecca had moved in. On the other hand things with Rebecca had been going extremely well. Then again Numair thought they had been going extremely well when he had asked her to marry him. Also Rebecca seemed to be skeptical about he and Daines relationship.

"Numair?" Came a sleepy voice behind him. He turned to see Rebecca wrapped in nothing but a sheet.

"I thought you were sleeping."

Rebecca came over and sat on his lap putting her arms around his neck and kissing him.

"Rebecca? What do you think of Daine?"

"I think she's fine. We get along pretty well. Why?"

"No reason just wondering."

Rebecca pulled back and opened her mouth to say something but stopped.

"What?"

"Nothing its just" She paused sighing, "It's just that I get the feeling that there's more to your relationship than meets the eye."

"We're just friends. That's all."

"Well it seems that there's something between you two whether you know it or not. And if there isn't anything now that you want there to be."

"There's nothing."

Rebecca just nodded and put her head on his shoulder.

Dan looked at his watch.

"It's getting late and I have class tomorrow."

"Do we have to move?"

"Yes."

"Not yet." Daine reached up and pulled him closer kissing him, softly at first but getting more demanding as they continued. After a few minutes Dan pulled away.

"I'll take you home."

"No it's fine you have class tomorrow you should get some sleep."

"Okay." He leaned down and gave her one last swift kiss.

"Where's Rebecca?" Daine asked Numair realizing that she hadn't been at the house all day.

"She's visiting some friends she won't be back for a few day's."

"Okay."

"So you and Dan have been getting along good."

"Yeah it's going really well."

"Have you two, uh, talked about moving in together."

"No we haven't really been together that long"

"I know I was just wondering."

Dine just sat there wondering why he had asked that. It almost seemed as though he wanted her to move out, they hadn't been spending any time together but it hadn't been that long. Realizing it was time to go to work Daine got up and grabbed her coat telling Numair that she would be back later.

Numair watched Daine go out the door. She seemed rather upset by his question and her departure seemed rather distant. Also what Rebecca had said the night before had been bothering him; the fact that someone thought he would sleep with a student was disturbing. Then again his relationship with Daine was not teacher-student, but he would be taking advantage of her, he was older. Actually he was only a few years older than her and by what she had said about her past relationships he gathered enough to think that she was not that innocent so he wouldn't in fact be taking advantage of her. He shook his head realizing that he had actually been thinking about having a romantic relation with Daine. As far as he was concerned that wasn't going to happen. Numair did realize that he didn't want her to leave and that was why he had asked her about it.

Daine was walking down an alley feeling more confident than usual. For approximately the last month and a half she had been taking self-defense classes was capable of defending herself enough so that she could get away at least until she got to a populated area.

Daine heard footsteps and turned. When she did she knew she was in trouble. Ozorne had brought muscle, an extremely muscled man with many tattoo's stood behind him. Daine turned to run but Ozorne grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

Daine snuck into her room through the window. Every inch of her ached. Daine shed her clothes and wrapped a towel around her body. She turned on the shower and noticed that the drain was stuck so the water would continue to fill up the tub. Not caring about the drain Daine got into the shower, after a few moments she felt the water reach her mid shin. Her vision started to go blurry and dark as blood continued to run down her face from the wound on her forehead.

Numair had seen Daine sneak around the house to enter her room through the window and decided to let her have some time to herself. After a while he decided to go to bed but as he was walking by Daine's room he heard a crash from inside. Numair rushed through the door looking around. Through the open bathroom door he saw some bottles on the floor. When he rushed into the bathroom he could have sworn his heart stopped. Daine was lying unconscious in the tub, the shower running so that the tub was getting full, and her head was under the water. He quickly reached in and pulled the woman out of the tub noticing a nasty wound on her head that must have been the cause of her current state. Laying her out on the bathroom floor, not caring that she didn't wear a stitch, He checked to see if she was breathing. She wasn't and he couldn't find a pulse. He put his mouth on hers and performed CPR. After a couple try's he felt her eyelids flutter and she began choking out water gasping for breath.

"Daine." Numair said shaking as he stroked her soaked hair. She reached up and put her hands on his.

"N-n-numair." Realizing that it would be uncomfortable for her on the floor Numair picked her up and laved her down on the bed. She was shaking and he realized he was too thinking about how he had almost lost her. Daine looked down and her pale face grew red.

"I'm not um-"

"Oh!" Numair just noticed that she was naked and felt himself turning red; he grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around her.

"We need to get you to a hospital."

"No I don't want to."

"Daine you have a concussion."

"Numair I'll be fine, just don't make me move." Her tone of voice was almost begging and he felt too sorry for her to make her do anything.

"Alright but first thing tomorrow I'm taking you to the doctor's" He said gently stroking her face. She just nodded. Numair got up and got a washcloth then pressed it against her head to stop the bleeding. After the bleeding had stopped he through the cloth away and washed the blood off.

"You should be sleeping." He said to the still awake Daine. She nodded. He made to leave but when he reached the door he heard her voice.

"Don't leave. Please." Numair turned and laved down on the bed behind her wrapping his arms around her and holding her close. He felt her put her hands on his and heard her sigh.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Okay so don't ask me how Numair knew something was really wrong when he heard the crash but he did. **


	21. chapter 21

**I know it's been a bit but I've been on vacation for a week and didn't have computer access. **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

Daine woke up with a horrible headache and with the feeling of strong arms wrapped around her. She vaguely remembered asking Numair to stay but wasn't sure why. The thought of leaving his arms never even crossed her mind it just felt so right, she blamed this thought on possible delirium from the headache. She closed her eyes again hoping for the pain to go away.

Numair woke up to find himself holding on to Daine tightly. Looking down Numair felt himself turning crimson; the blanket had slid down much farther than what was modestly expectable. He gently pulled the blanket back up over the womans form and pulled away. As he got up he heard Daine mumble something.

"Daine? Are you awake?"

"Numair?"

"How's your head?"

"God it hurts so much."

"Okay you try to get dressed and I'll get the car started."

"Mm-hmm"

Numair sat in the waiting room of the hospital waiting for them to be done with Daine. It had been a minor concussion and would just need some medication and rest. Numair sat with his head against the wall behind him and his eyes closed.

"Numair?" He heard a familiar male voice, and opened his eyes looking at the speaker.

"Dan, hi. What are you doing here?"

"Dropping off some papers."

"Oh yes Daine said you did things at a hospital."

"Are you all right? Why are you here?"

"Oh um actually its Daine-" Dan looked extremely concerned at this.

"What happened is she okay?"

"She has a minor concussion, she'll be fine."

"I'm gonna go find her." He walked off down the hall.

A few minutes later Numair stood outside the room that Daine had been attended to in. Through the window used for observation he could see Daine and Dan. Daine was sitting on the table looking up at Dan her hands on his neck; she had a bandage over her wound and looked a little pale. Dan was standing very close to her, his face almost touching hers and his hands gently stroking her face. Numair felt rather uncomfortable not only because this was probably something he shouldn't be watching but he also absentmindedly found himself wishing that he were that close to daine. He shook it off thinking it was just because it had been a long night and he must be feeling a little off.

On the way back to the house Daine and Numair sat most of the car ride in silence.

"What did you tell Dan?"

"Hmm?"

"About what happened."

"That I slipped and fell in the shower."

"Are you going to tell him?"

"I don't know. I don't want to drag anyone else into this."

Numair sighed.

"You didn't drag me into this."

"Come on it's got to be a burden on you I mean with everything?"

"It's nothing I'm not willing to deal with I just want to help you. Okay?"

"Thanks." She smiled, god he loved to see her smile.

Daine lay down on the couch when they got home. After a while Rebecca came through the door, kissing Numair when she greeted him. Daine sat up on the couch and Rebecca did a double take when she saw the younger woman.

"Jesus! What happened?"

"I slipped in the shower."

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah Numair took me to the hospital earlier I got fixed up."

"Good, that's good."

"Yeah I'm uh feeling a little lightheaded I'm gonna go to bed."

"You need something to eat or drink?" Numair asked concerned.

"No I'll be fine."

"I take it I missed an exiting couple days." Rebecca said when Daine had disappeared from sight.

"I wouldn't say exiting."

"Hey what do you say to you and me going out for a walk on the beach and then dinner and a movie?"

"Sorry I have to work." He said kissing her swiftly before walking out the door. Rebecca sighed looking let down.

A few days later Daine sat in class listening to Numair's voice.

"Okay class as you know we will be going to South America for this years trip now I am going to go over the items you are suggested to have on the trip as well as the costs."

"Daine listened to the rest of the class feeling depressed. There was no way she would be able to afford it. After class Numair called her too his desk and whispered to her so no one could hear.

"Rebecca wants to go somewhere tomorrow so I can drop you off in town to get your supply's for the trip if you want."

"I'm not going though."

"Yes you are."

"You know I can't afford it."

"Ah well you see every year the school sponsors one student to go and it so happens that you are the best student in the class."

He handed her an envelope. Daine read it smiling but suddenly frowned.

"Oh it doesn't matter Numair this doesn't cover the whole trip I still can't afford it." She said starting to hand the envelope back to Numair.

"That's why you're getting this." He said handing her another envelope. She took it with a confused look and gasped when she opened it.

"Numair! This is a personal check from you! I can't except it it's too much after everything you've already done for me."

"No I want you to come I don't want you to miss out on this."

Daine smiled knowing there was no way she would win. She started to move to hug him but remembered where she was. So said thank you and left.

A month later, two days before they left for the trip Numair sat on the couch. Rebecca had gone to bed a little while ago and Daine was in her room. He sat there fingering a small velvet box thinking things with Rebecca over when he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." Numair said loud enough for the knocker to hear.

Dan walked in holding flowers. He and Daine had been going out for a little over three months now.

"Do you and Daine have a date?"

"Uh no I just won't be able to see her before she leaves and thought I'd stop by."

"Okay she's in her room. Nice seeing you."

"You too." Dan said walking to Daines room.

Numair got up walking to his room where he stripped his shirt off and slipped under the covers wrapping his arms around Rebecca, though he couldn't fall asleep.

Dan walked into Daines room forgetting to knock. He blushed when he saw her. Apparently having just got out of the shower her wet hair was in a bun and she was clad in nothing but her bra and underwear.

"Hi" She said grabbing a bathrobe and wrapping it around her, though not tightly so that it fell open a bit in the front.

"I wanted to see you before you left." He said holding the flowers out. She walked to him taking the flowers and smiling.

"There beautiful" She kissed him lightly, then walked over to her desk where she placed them in a vase that had currently been empty.

"Right I guess I should leave then it's late. I couldn't get out of work earlier."

"You could stay if you wanted too." She said turning to him letting her housecoat fall open.

Quite a while later Daine lay in the circle of Dan's arms. He was asleep and she listened to him breath feeling his skin on hers. She sighed happily cuddling closer to him and closing her eyes to fall asleep.

The next morning Daine sat on the counter wearing only the housecoat from the night before. Dan, fully dressed, was making breakfast.

"Are you sure you shouldn't get dressed?" He asked glancing at her.

"No it's much earlier than either of them get up at so I think we're safe. Unless you want me too?"

"No _I _have _no_ problems with it." He said devilishly. Daine giggled. Dan came over with a forkful of eggs and had her try them. He then kissed putting his hands on her waist and she giggled into the kiss, as his hands got playful.

"Ah I'll just go back to my room." The two jumped apart when they saw Numair.

"No I was just going to leave anyway I have an early class. I'll see you when you get back okay?" He said to Daine kissing her tenderly before he left. Daine was watching him go and was startled out of her daze by Numair.

"I hadn't thought I heard him go." He said raising an eyebrow at her. She blushed smiling.

"I'm going to go and change." She said still smiling.

The day before they left Numair sat in his room looking at the same velvet box in his hand. This time though it was open, inside was a beautiful diamond ring, the same ring in fact that he had given Rebecca the first time. He wanted to ask her but he was still confused about things. After sitting there for a good forty minutes Numair decided to clear his head over the trip and ask her when he got back. Numair smiled, that would work. He heard the door open and quickly shut the box putting it in his pocket as Rebecca came up behind him kissing his neck.

"So your off tomorrow?" She said sighing.

"Yes." He replied nodding. "Rebecca?"

"I love you."

"I know."

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

**Okay so I couldn't decide exactly where in South America they should go so lets just go with that vague description okay?**


	22. chapter 22

**Here's another chappie! **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

Daine sat in front of a fire vaguely listening to the other's talk around her. There was one camper for them to travel in but everyone had tents. It was two people to a tent except for the teachers of course. Also Daine wasn't sharing a tent yet because this trip was jointed with another school whose group would be arriving in a little while. The teacher's with them were Numair, obviously, and a redhead called Alanna who had just began working at the University though Daine couldn't remember exactly what she did. Daine sat there looking at the beautiful scenery around her, jungle foliage surrounded her as well as colorful birds that kept flying overhead. After a bit the sound of a motor signaled the arrival of the other school. Numair and Allanna walked over to the second camper as people began filing out. There were only about seven people not including the professor. The professor was good looking except for a nose that was a little bit big.

"Numair it's good to see you again," the other Professor said to Numair when he came over.

"You too George this is Allanna." The taller man said introducing the two as they shook hands.

"We're old friends." Allanna said smiling.

"Class this is professor Cooper." Numair said to her and the rest. They went through introductions and Allanna told the other group to call her Allanna because professor made her feel old.

That night Daine sat at one of the now two fires that were at the center of the tents eating her dinner with everybody else. Across the fire Allanna and Professor Cooper were obviously flirting. A girl suddenly sat next to her, she had short plain brown hair.

"Hi I'm Miri." She said holding out her hand and Daine took it shaking it with her own.

"Daine."

"I'll be sharing a tent with you." She said smiling.

"Yeah you better be careful about her, not much common sense. Like this time she went sailing in the middle of a lightning storm." Daine jumped at this voice and turned to see a boy sitting on her other side.

"I only did that once." Miri whined.

"I'm Evin." He said holding out his hand. Daine could tell she'd probably like these people.

A few days later Daine was having a great time. Evin, Miri and her had become friends fast and the scenery around them was amazing. Everyday the class went out and the teacher's held classes on animals they saw. There was only one phone in the camp that could be used for calls home and Daine was waiting outside the tent where the phone was and could hear Allanna talking on it.

"Your asking me like this Jon? I can't believe you! You want me to quit my job and be some kind of stay at home mom? God don't act like that. This has nothing to do with- Fine you know what? It's over if this is how your going to treat me. Goodbye Jon."

It had gone on for quite a while and finally she heard the phone slam down and Allanna walked out furious apparently not seeing her. Daine walked into the tent to see if she could get a hold of Dan.

A few day's later, with only three day's left to the trip, Daine slipped into Numair's tent wanting to talk to him. Numair wasn't there so she started to leave but then she noticed a small velvet box on his desk. She walked over to it opened it and gasped. She stood there looking at the engagement ring in shocked silence. The woman did not notice Numair walk in behind her.

"Daine, hi"

She jumped and turned red when she saw his face as he realized what she was holding.

"Your gonna ask her to marry you?"

He sat on the bed slowly.

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"More than anything I love her I believe we can make it work."

"When."

"When we get back I have it all planned."

Daine smiled and gave the box back to Numair closing it and walking out of the tent.

That night Daine couldn't sleep. She couldn't help but think Numair was going to get hurt. Rebecca was nice and stuff but with what happened last time how could he think it wouldn't happen again? Besides Daine wasn't sure I she seemed right for him. Sighing she looked at her watch, the rest would be getting up in a couple hours. She got up and changed into her bathing suit to go down to the river and take a bath. Outside it was still dark but there was a soft moon glow that made it possible to see. Daine stopped for a moment as she watched Allanna sneak out of Professor Cooper's tent wrapped in a blanket and clutching her clothes and head to her own. When Daine got to the river she placed her towel on a rock and stepped under a small waterfall.

Numair Walked out of his tent early in the moment planning to go down to the river before everybody else got up. The moonlight was enough to provide light and make everything seem beautiful in the glow; he was pretty sure he saw Allanna sneaking into her tent. When he got down to the river he stayed behind the bushes trying not to make any noises as he watched the sight before him, shocked at what he was seeing. Daine stood under a small waterfall in a small two-piece bathing suit that exposed her skin. The water was running down her hair and bodies her thin frame perfect in every way. Numair stood there for a few more moments, seeing as she didn't know he was there, and only snapped back to reality when she removed her bathing suit top and began to do the same to the bottoms. He turned around quickly realizing that he must seem like a sick perverted man if someone were watching him do that, then again he thought amused anyone else there would most definitely be watching her not him. He to nod the image of her there off feeling rather dirty for invading her privacy like that.

That night Daine sat next to Numair in front of the fire. She had felt refreshed all day due to the bath.

"Hi."

Numair turned looking at her and blushed though she couldn't figure out why.

"Hi."

After a while Miri, Evin, George (he had decided to let the students call him that while they were on the trip) and Allanna sat around the fire and the group talked about things for hours until slowly they all went to bed.

Daine sat in the airport waiting for the flight to board. Miri and Evin had left with their class on another flight earlier though it turns out that their school was not that far from hers. She had both of their numbers. Numair sat down next to Daine.

"Ready to go back?" He asked.

"No." She said truthfully. "You?"

"Yes." He said a hand in his pocket fingering what she knew to be the ring. She sighed still not comfortable with that idea but decided not to say anything and just wait for the flight.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

**Okay so That trip took place over about two weeks but there really wasn't anything vital to the story that happened so I just made it one chapter.**


	23. chapter 23

**Okay so I know it's been a long time AGAIN! But I'm going to try to get a few chapters out pretty soon. **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

Numair and Daine were sitting in a cab on the way home. They had waited until everyone was gone until they left the airport so no one would suspect anything. Daine was going to stop and see Dan while Numair took their stuff and went directly home.

"Did you have fun?" He asked.

"It was amazing I'd love to go back someday."

"Good I'm glad."

When Numair got to his house he put Daines things in her room. After a while he saw no sign of Rebecca and decided to check his room. When he opened the door to his room he froze.

Daine walked happily towards the house. She had just been on the most amazing trip of her life and then spent a just as wonderful four hours with Dan. Noticing it was quite late she opened the door quietly, but then noticed the lights were still on. It was then she saw him, Numair was sitting in an armchair leaned over with his head in his hands. When she shut the door he looked up his eyes were red-rimmed, something was obviously wrong.

"What's wrong?" The young woman asked worriedly.

"She's gone."

Daine began to walk towards him but he immediately got up and went to his room closing the door.

Daine did not see Numair for the next four days except for in class. She was extremely worried about him, Rebecca had really hurt him. On the bright side things with her and Dan were going very well. She was just getting back from a date with him and was about five minutes from home; looking at her watch she noted that it was 11:58 PM. The young woman didn't even notice the figure come up behind her, but soon felt something heavy hit her head and blacked out before she hit the ground.

Daine woke up groggily. She could already tell that she was starving and that her mouth was dry. She looked around, she was in a dark room with no windows the walls were concrete and she was laying on some kind of hard table. The room was dirty and disgusting, and the smell of dried blood made her gag. She then realized that it was her own blood as she sat up. There was dried blood on her head that had started to run down her face before it dried. Looking at the time she realized she had been there for quite a while. It was 9:47 PM. looking around she saw a mirror and a note on a table next to a lilly. Picking up the note she read it.

To remember that you are mine

The Emperor

The woman put the note down confused and went to the mirror to examine herself. She was cut and bruised but what caught her eye was what was on her back. The shirt was torn and on a spot where her skin was sore, was a black intriquite lilly that had been tattooed there. What scared her was that it was exactly the same as in her dream. She checked the door and found it unlocked. Walking outside she noticed a newsstand and realized with a shock that she had been passed out for longer than she thought. Four days to be exact. Not noticing where she was going she ran into someone.

"Sorry" she mumbled.

"Daine?"

Numair paced around his kitchen nervously. He knew he had been ignoring Daine lately but she had not been in class the last couple days. That and the damn police put him on hold when he had called to issue missing persons. He had called Dan but there had been no luck. Suddenly the phone rang and he ran to grab it.

"Numair?" Came a gloriously familiar voice.

"Oh god Daine do you know how good it is to hear you? Where are you?"

"At Dan's I ran in to him on the street."'

"Where have you been?"

"I'm not sure but it has to do with Ozorne."

"What did you tell Dan?"

"Everything, he deserved to know. He's still soaking it in though I should come home."

"Hold on let me talk to him."

Daine leaned against the wall in Dan's apartment and vaguely listened to him talk to Numair. After a moment he hung up the phone. Dan came over and put his arms around her.

"Your going to stay here tonight and he's is going to pick you up after work tomorrow. You should get some sleep."

Daine just held on to him tighter and let him carry her to the bed where he laid her down and laid next to her with his arms tightly wrapped around her.

Daine stood in front of Numair with her back turned to him.

"Well it's interesting." He said speaking about the lilly on her back.

"It's a little unsettling that's what it is."

"Well at least it looks good."

Daine gave him a puzzled look.

"What do you mean it 'looks good'?"

Numair suddenly looked a little nervous.

"I mean it looks, you know- I'm going to get dinner." Numair got up and headed to the kitchen. Daine followed.

"It looks what? Hot? That's what Dan said. I guess you're all the same."

"I do not think of you like that."

"That's either really sweet or really insulting."

"No that's not what I meant, you're but I-" After a moment he sighed. "Are you worried?"

Daine looked down and nodded.

"I won't let anything happen to you if Ican help it. I'm so sorry I should have been there for you lately It's just-" He trailed off.

Daine moved so that she was between him and the counter, stopping him from cooking, and took his hands in hers.

"How are you?"

He looked down at her. They were so close she could see his eyes clearly. There was sadness, regret and something else she couldn't place.

"I don't know. I just thought it might have worked this time."

After a minute he moved away and didn't speak much more.

A few days later Daine saw no improvement in Numair's mood. Though she did see him more, her disappearance had paranoid him a bit. He was currently sitting on the couch. Daine walked up behind him.

"Hey put on something suitable for a club." She then walked off to change herself.

Daine and Numair were standing in room with flashing lights. There was loud music and lots of people dancing. Daine was in low-rise black pants and a small red halter-top. Her hair was down and she had body glitter on. The tattoo was clearly visible.

"Why are we here again?" Numair asked half yelling over the music.

"Because you need to unwind, have some fun. Come on let's dance." She said gabbing his hands then sliding across him then pulling away so that she was leading him into the crowd.

Several hours later the two entered the house. Both were laughing hysterically.

"I think, my dear, that we may have had a few too many drinks."

"Yes but did you have fun?" She asked as he sat down on the couch. Daine then lay down on the couch so her head was on his lap.

"Yes and I learned something, like I had no idea you knew how to dance like _that_."

"I had my wild days."

"Well apparently so."

Daine only cuddled up closer and Numair closed his eyes to go to sleep.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

**The next chapter should be up soon. **


	24. Chapter 24

**hello hello! thank you too all those who reviewed my story so far.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Daine awoke to find her pillow moving beneath her head. It took her a moment to realise it was not her pillow but Numair's lap as he was trying to get up without waking her up. Yawning Daine sat up allowing him to move. She suddenly became aware of how much her head hurt.  
"Oh god my head." She said putting her head between her knees.  
"Don't talk so loud." Numair said rubbing his own.  
"Oh alchohal is bad"  
"Funny thats not what you thought last night." Numair said getting up and closing the shades so that there was no sunlight seeping into the room.  
"I'm impressed though, you can hold you liquor." He looked at her. "To a point." Daine got up stiffly.  
"Oh what do we have to help hangover's?"

That night the worst of the pairs hangover had passed and Numair had just walked into the living room.  
"You were right I really do need to relax have some time off." He said sitting next to her. "And so do you"  
"What do you have in mind?" "Well I have an old friend who owns a ranch a couple hours away, Know I called her and we are going to go out there for a couple weeks. There are rooms we can have and plus we get to ride horses and it will be a lot of fun. So what do you say"  
"That sounds great"  
"Okay we leave tomorrow, start packing." He quickly kissed her on the cheek and went to pack for himself.

The next day Numair and Daine were walking towards a small ranch carrying their bags. A rather short, tan, woman came out of the front doors.  
"There you are." Numair called. "Daine this is"  
"Ouna!" Daine said overjoyed to see her old boss.  
"Daine!" Uona came over and gave the taller woman a hug.  
"Apparently you two know each other"  
"Well aparently I guess it's a small world after all."

After a few hours of everyone explaining how they knew eachother the three sat down at a kitchen table to have dinner and were quickly laughing and having a great time.  
"So daine one thing I have to ask is ow much trouble were you in that you had to move in with your professor"  
There was a brief pause where neither Numair nor Daine spoke.  
"Well I'm still in trouble"  
It took another coupl hours to get through this story and finally Ouna just stood there stunned.  
"I had no idea. I would have helped"  
"You did. You got me that job and things are working out"  
"Good"  
"Well I'm going to go to bed see you two tomorrow"  
"Goodnight." Both women chorused.  
"Is he alright? He seems-." Ouna paused. "Idunno, just different"  
"Well you know Rebecca"  
"Ah the famous Rebecca"  
"She came back"  
"You're kidding"  
"No she was around for a few months and it seemed to be going well but when we got back from the trip she was gone"  
"Not again"  
"He really thought it was going to work. He was planning on asking her to marry him again"  
"Damn it. He should be okay though, he was before"  
"Yeah"  
"What did you think of him getting married? Did it bother you"  
"Why would it bother me"  
"I don't know it just seems that you two"  
"That we what"  
"Nothing I just mean that a lot of things would change if he got married"  
"Yeah but that's not up to me to decide. If he falls in love he shouldn't let me stop him from having them in his life"  
"But what did you think about Rebecca"  
"She was nice I just didn't trust her"  
"Jealous"  
"No"  
Ouna just looked at her for a moment before going to bed for herself.

The next morning Daine gritted her teeth as he watched Numair mount his horse.  
"I thought you said you know how to ride a horse." Daine said as Numair finally got seated.  
"I do. Getting on and off just isn't my specialty. Come on lets go"  
They rode for about fifteen minutes before Daine spoke up.  
"My god Numair you are a horrible rider"  
He just glared at her and continued on.

The two lay on a blanket in a pasture next to a brook. They had a fork and were taking turns having bite's of a chocolate cake.  
"It's nice here." Daine said.  
"Yes it is. Peaceful"  
"I like it"  
"You do know that we do have to go back eventually"  
"Aw go and ruin it why don't ya"  
"I'm not even going to try to fix your grammar there"  
"So are you better?" She asked on a more serious note.  
"Yes, I guess it just wan't meant to be"  
"Good"  
They sat in silence for a moment. Daine then layed down on her back next to him. The next time he looked down he realised that she was asleep. Numair though about waking her up but decided against it, she looked so peaceful. Suddenly he took his hand and brushed a stray piece of hair from her face and didn't even realise what he was doing until she rubbed her face against his hand. He hesitated for a moment but then moved in close next to her and wrapped his arms around her being very careful not to wake her up.

Daine could tell it was a dream but still for some reason it felt real. She and Numair were sitting under a tree on the ranch. He had his arms around her and she was laying her head on his chest with her arms around his waist.  
"This is nice." She murmered.  
"You do know we have to go back sometime." Then a little quieter he added. "You have to go back to Dan"  
Daine looked up at him.  
"Shhh don't think about him." Daine then moved closer to kiss him.

Numair didn't know how long he stayed with his arms around Daine but after quite a while she started to stir so he immediatly moved away. A couple minutes later she opened her eyes and for some unknown reason blushed when she saw him.  
"Why didn't you wake me"  
"It's not like we have anything to do"  
"We should probably start heading back though"  
"You're right, let's clean up."

Later that night after Daine went to bed Numiar stayed up talking to Ouna.  
"So have a fun pinic today?" She asked slyly.  
"Yes why"  
"Well I went out and caught a glimpse of you two and you seemed close. Very close in fact"  
Numair froze.  
"Uh, she was cold." He said searching for an excuse.  
"It's summer in California Numair. She was not cold"  
"We were just hanging out, we're good friend like that"  
"So there's nothing going on"  
"She has a boyfriend"  
"And you aren't jealous?" Ouna raised her eyebrows.  
"No there is nothing going on." He said seriously in a tone that signaled the conversation over.  
"Fine, your both stupid though." Ouna mumbled as she got up to go to bed.

About two weeks later Numair and Daine hugged Ouna goodbye while packing their things into the car.  
"You come visit sometime soon okay? Just call"  
"You can count on it Numair. Bye Daine"  
"See you soon"  
"Numair and Daine got into the car and headed home.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hope you liked the happy chapter cause it's not staying that way evil grin.**

**Thanks too:**

**diamondsonwheels- It does seem like that and then everyone will update their d/n fics at once and you'll have no clue where to start.**

**Lady Knight 1512- Yeah their not really the type to just go out and get drunk but these were special circumstances.**

**magewhisperer- wow you just updated a lot...**

**sykoelf- thanks ya their elationship is really gonna start to progress. Unless I make them not trust eachother yet another evil grin**

**Riza-4789 - I'll make sure to update faster than I have been.**

**Tortalls resident wildchild- Yep out of school. No more tests.**

**fluffy-bubbles - Wow you must have a really sharp keyboard.**

**Sparrow's lovely lass- When is now.**


	25. Chapter 25

**I know I really should make them longer but I'm trying.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"One month until school, are you ready?" Numair asked sitting next to Daine on the couch.  
"That depends on how much work a certain teacher assigns for work"  
"Oh trust me there is going to be a lot of work this year"  
"You suck at pep talks don't you"  
Just then the phone rang and Numair got up to get it.  
A while later He came and sat next to her slowly. It wasn't until she looked at him that she realized something was wrong.  
"Numair what is it"  
He looked at her seemingly startled out of thought.  
"It's my mother. She's in the hospital"  
"What happened"  
"We don't know she just collapsed." He put his head in his hands and lened foward. Daine moved over and wrapped her arms around him.  
"Are you okay"  
"Hmm?Oh yes, I just have to fly out there tomorrow. You're coming right"  
Daine paused for a moment.  
"Me? I don't know you're mother doesn't exactly like me"  
"She may not even have to know besides it's for me not her. Please, Daine"  
"Okay i'll get packed." "Yeah I should too." He said rather half-heartedly.  
Daine looked at her watch.  
"You know what it's late. Why don't you get some sleep and after I'm done packing my things, I'll pack for you"  
"Daine you don't have too"  
"I'll be quiet now go get some sleep"  
Numair thought about this for a moment before getting up kissing her cheek and saying goodnight.

After packing her things Daine quietly slipped into Numairs room. He was sleeping so she was as quiet as possible grabbing a bag he had left out and quietly opening his drawes to see which ones held what. Sure Daine was not particulary fond of his mother, but she did feel sorry for him and his family. Though it may not have been anything serious so there was no use worrying right now. Daine glanced at Numair as she leaned against the wall re-folding a shirt. He was sleeping on his back and the sheet had fallen down to the very low-part of his waist and foom this angle it didn't look like he was wearing anything at all. Of course he is don't be like that, I can't believe you would even think that, Daine thought. She kept watching him sleep for a moment though. Watching his chest rise up ad down with his breathing. After a moment she realised she had stopped folding the shirt and quickly turned away to finish packing. After finishing she left his bag on a chair and slipped out to get some sleep herself.

The next Day Numair and Daine stood at the front door of a very expensive looking house. Actually it was more like a mansion. Numair rang the doorbell and a couple moments later George Draper opened the door looking tired and worn out.  
"Numair thank God you came, and Daine too, I'm glad you could come. Ameila will be, well, Damien will be pleased to see you I'll show you to your rooms then we'll go to the hospital."

AT THE HOSPITAL

"Hi Mom." Said Numair quietly beside the hospital bed. Mrs. Draper was pale and weary looking, her normally tidy hair a mess.  
"Numair your here." Then catchin sight of Daine who had ben leaning just inside the door continued "And you to? Still freeloading of my son are you"  
"Mom." Numair said warningly yet still softly. Daine decided to leave at this time and leave the family in private. She walked aound for a while until finding some coffee and returning to sit outside the room. A good while later They came out. Daine stood up going to Numair.  
"Hey how is everything"  
Numair looked distant.  
"I don't know." Just then George (a/n ok i just realized I now have two george's in the story so Know that anytime george is mentioned in this chapter it's Numair's father.) came to stand by them.  
"Numair, Daine You two must be exghausted. Why don't you go back to the house and get some sleep"  
"I don't know." Said Numair glancing at his mothers room.  
"I'll call you if anything changes okay"  
"Yes of course. Come on Daine."

LATER THAT NIGHT

It was around ten when Daine, getting ready for bed, heard a knock on her door. Opening it she saw Numair.  
"Hey. Is everything alright"  
"Yes I was just wondering if you wanted to talk or something I can't sleep"  
"Sure." She replied opening the door wider so e could come in.  
"So what's going on with your mother"  
Numair sat on the bed as did daine with her back against the headboard.  
"The doctor's think cancer. There giving her six months to a year"  
"Oh Numair, are you okay"  
"I don't know I mean we don't get along and you know I don't even really like the woman but she is my mother. It's hard you know"  
"Yeah I do"  
"Right of couse." Sighing he layed down so his head was on Daines stomach and Dine tokk his hair tie out and began running her fingers through his hair.  
"She's mad at me too"  
"Why"  
"Because I brought you along"  
"Crap, I knew I shouldn't have come"  
"No i'm glad you did I need someone to talk to"  
She and Numair talked into the morning before he left and she finnally got some sleep.

The next night they were back at the hospital while some doctor's talked to Numair and his Father. Kara was standing in the hall, Damien had left a while ago and was going meet them back at the house and Daine was looking for some coffee.  
When she walked back past Kara to sit down she heard the teenagers voice behind her.  
"So your still sleeping with my brother." It was more a comment than a question, and with everything that had been going on lately Daine snapped.  
"What is your deal? I am a good friend of Numair's and he's offering me a place to stay, just because you may sleep with half of the men you meet doesn't mean I do!" Daine ignored the fact that this entire conversation could probbobly be heard by the people in the rooms near them.  
"God you selfish little tramp, Mom hates it that your there. If you stay there your going to ruin his life, I heard Dad talking to him about that Rebecca. Why do you think she left? How can he have a relationship with a woman if your living with him? And what about his friends you're stil his student, he cant tell them about it, he's being socially suffocated, and its your fault"  
At this Kara came and made to slap Daine but a strong hand caught her wrist.  
"Kara!" Numair looked livid and his father was standing there looking at Kara looking none too happy either.  
"Kara, I will have you know that Daine and I are not sleeping ogether and thst I am perfectly happy with my life. I expected better from you"  
"So did I." Said george speaking up. "Now is not the time but mark my word, young lady we will discuss this when we get back. Daine I am deeply sorry for my daughters accusations, now me and Numair have more to discuss with the doctor"  
Daine sat in a chair thinking about what Kara had said, it couldn't be true. Could it? Sure Rebbeca had left but that couldn't have anything to do with her. At least she didn't think so, She was able to have a relationship with Dan while she lived with another man but then again she remembered the times where Dan had semed uncomfortable with that. After a moment Daine got up and left the hospital.

Arriving at the Draper residence Daine went to her room and packed her bag. Grabbing her stuff she went to find Damien.  
"Hey Damien, when Numair gets back tell him I went home will you?"

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I know I've been really bad at updating but I've had ,like, the busiest summer ever, and once i start high school after a couple weeks i should be able to update every week if not more. Oh and There will be more grammar mistakes in this one then lately cause I didn't get it spellchecked even though I have been over it a few times.**


	26. Chapter 26

Numair opened the door to his house and went inside, trying to be quiet seeing as it was late and he didn't want to wake Daine. He was surprised when he turned around to see Daine still up and reading a book.

"Hi, couldn't seep?" He asked glad to see her.

"Actually I wanted to talk to you about what Kara said."

"Daine don't worry about that. She's just young and doesn't have the slightest clue as to what's going on here."

"I know, but some of the things she said were true, you can't tell your friends and it would be a strain on relationships. So I talked to Dan about it and we both think it would be a good idea for me to move in with him." She was looking at the ground instead of him as if she was afraid he would get mad. In fact he was too stunned to be mad, He didn't think she would live with him forever, it just started so she would e safe, but for some reason her being here had really fit.

"Daine I don't want you to do this just because of something Kara said, you are welcome here as long as you want."

"It's not just that I mean me and Dan have been getting along really well and we both think this is a good step to make right now." He sighed still shocked that this was happening.

"Okay, if this is what you want. Let's get to bed I'll take you when your packed and ready." She paused looking nervous.

"Actually I'm going now. My stuff is already there and I would've stayed but I wanted to talk to you before you found out I was gone Please don't be angry this will be better for both of us. " She walked over and hugged him, kissing his cheek, before saying she'd call him and walking out the door.

1 WEEK UNTIL SCHOOL

Numair sat in the kitchen talking to Daine on the phone.

"How are you we haven't really talked since, well, since you left." He asked.

"I've been doing good, how about you?" She replied.

Lately their brief and very rare conversations had become very formal.

"I'm good. It's just I want to know, it's just that... where do we stand Daine?" He asked nervously unsure how o phrase it.

"What do you mean?"

"Well our arrangement was originally so that you could be safe, and here at our, I mean my house we were free to talk and be friends. But now that you've moved out we don't really see each other and the only time we will is at school and we can't let act like more than teacher and student there. So what I want to know is if we can still somehow be friends or if you just want to o back to the way it was before you moved in."

There was a pause at the other end of the line. Numair desperately hoped that it would be the first of the two, he didn't know how it happened but Daine had somehow become one of the most important things in his life and he didn't know what he would do if he lost contact with her.

''Oh Numair, I'm sorry I really should have been calling more. Trust me I do not want to lose contact with you, It's just with me moving and getting ready for my last year at school things have just been so busy. I know what are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing really."

"Ok great I'll come over and we'll have dinner and talk and stuff, ok?"

"That sounds great, what about Dan?"

"He's at work late tonight, so I'll come over around eight?"

"Perfect, bye."

Numair smiled that had been the best idea he'd heard in a long time. He went to the living room to clear away some of the books that had seemed to pile up recently so that the place would look at least semi-presentable for hen she came.

THAT NIGHT

Daine rang the doorbell waiting for Numair to answer the door. She was so exited to see him; they hadn't actually seen each other since the night she left. Even though she was happy living with Dan when she looked at the house she had stayed in for the last year she still though home. Deciding that the arrangement they had now was better and that she just needed to adjust Daine rang the bell again, wondering if she should just go in. Just then Numair answered the door and smiled broadly.

"Hi, you look great." He said closing the door and giving her a quick hug.

"So do you."

"I made dinner." He said indicating some plates of pasta sitting on the counter.

"Great thanks."

"So how have you been?" Numair asked sitting down.

"I've been good." She replied as she did the same. "Listen Numair I'm sorry if it seems that I've been blowing you off I really didn't mean to I guess I just didn't realize how much more effort we'd have to put into our friendship if we weren't living together, I mean before it just fell into place since we always saw each other. We can meet up anytime you want just ask."

"You really don't have to be sorry, I was just wondering what you wanted to do."

"Good, so friends?" She asked smiling.

"Always. Anyway how's Dan?"

"He's good, he's not around much though, you know between med school and the hospital, It's hard sometimes since I don't see him much. I get mad every now and then but then I remember he's doing this to help people and I'm going to be buy with work and school and everything so I guess I shouldn't be talking."

"Listen if he's ever away too much ad you don't want to be alone you can always just come here, even if im not home. You have the key and your room is still there so feel free."

"Thanks I might just take you up on that, don't mention it to Dan though I never noticed it before but he's a little touchy when it comes to how close you and me are. He likes you but I guess the fact that I was living with you does bother him."

"Oh. Well I guess having your girlfriend live with another man would be unsettling." He then put on a very cheeky smile. "Especially one as good looking as me!"

"Numair!" Daine said laughing. "Are you calling my boyfriend ugly?"

"No, no of course not he's just lacking my charm and grace that's all, he might be able to learn though."

The two talked until late into the night until Daine finally noticed the time.

"Oh look at the time, I should get going!" Then she paused looking at him. "Hey does that offer to spend the night apply tonight as well? Dan won't be home yet and I'm pretty tired."

"Of course, I'll make sure your rooms ready." He got up and went to her, former, room.

"I'm just gonna call and leave a message for Dan is that okay?" She called to Numair.

"Yes."

After leaving a message Daine went to her room.

"Everything's all set you don't have anything to sleep in though." He stated.

"Do you think I could just borrow one of your shirts?" She asked not wanting to sleep in her clothes.

"Sure hold on."

Daine slid on Numair's shirt after shedding all her other clothes, it smelled like him and was wonderfully soft against her skin. She sank into her bed sighing, again she was hit with that feeling of home she never felt at Dan's. Thinking of Numair and everything hat had happened in the last year she drifted off to sleep. 


	27. Chapter 27

Daine woke up and turned over to see that it was ten o'clock. Slipping out of bed she walked into the kitchen.

"'Morning." She said yawning to Numair who was making pancakes. Numair looked at her and blushed trying not to think of whether she was wearing anything under his shirt or not.

"Good Morning." He put the now finished pancakes onto plates and brought them over to the counter where Daine was seated. As they ate Numair's attention was again brought to her outfit and how short it was on her when she sat down.

"Um, Daine, are you sure you don't want to get dressed?"

"No, I'm really comfortable." She replied completely oblivious to the fact that it was making him uncomfortable. Just then the phone rang. Daine got up before Numair and answered.

"Hello, Dan hi! Your up early." Daine leaned against the wall listening to whatever Dan was saying. After a couple minutes her attitude changed and she gave a quick glance to Numair before turning away so Numair couldn't hear them as well.

"No, Dan I've told you it's nothing like that. No this is ridiculous I'm not talking about this over the phone. I'll be home soon."

She hung up immediately after finishing what she was saying.

"Sorry Numair, it looks like I have to go home. I'll take a rain check on breakfast though?"

"Of course, anytime. Are you sure you can't stay?"

"No, remember I said the fact that we're close bother's Dan? Well apparently he's not happy I spent the night here, I just have to go talk to him. It will be fine but I really need to go now."

She walked back to her room to get changed and ready to go.

"Dan you're being ridiculous! I t was late and he offered mea place to stay, that's it!"

"Well Daine, I come home to find a message saying your spending the night with some other guy, what am I supposed to think?"

"This isn't some other guy it's Numair, you know Numair! I spent the night in a separate room nothing happened, you never acted this way before what's gotten in to you?"

"It's just that-" He stopped looking at the ground, nervous. "It's just that sometimes it seems like you were happier living with him than you are with me."

"No, Dan." She walked over to him wrapping her arms around his form in a quick hug.

"No, Dan it's just different I need a little time to adjust, I'm happy I promise." Daine looked him right in the eye to make sure he was listening.

"Okay." He leaned down and kissed her before sitting on the couch and watching TV. Daine curled up beside him leaning her head on his shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her. Daine wasn't paying attention to what was on TV she was wondering how happy she really was. Sure she was happier than she was two years ago but that's not hard to beat, but was she happier now than living with Numair? Guiltily Daine realized that she would move back in with Numair without hesitation. Maybe she and Dan had just rushed into living together because of the situation. Daine loved him, she didn't know what she would do if something happened to him, but she wasn't in love with him. She definitely wasn't prepared to spend the rest of her life with him, though she never really had pictured herself married at all. Sighing Daine snuggled closer to Dan and erased the thoughts from her mind.

FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL

"Welcome to your final year of animal behavior, this year will be tough. There will be a lot more work and a lot more time that you will have to put in to it. For those who just skated by last year, you'd better pick up the pace or you will not pass." Numair stated to his senior class. "Now I thought we'd start with a nice test"

The class groaned and Numair picked up a stack of papers of his desk and began passing them out.

"Clear of your desk and begin, we need o make sure you didn't forget everything over the summer."

Daine looked at the paper Numair had given her. Typical of him to give a test on the first day. Noticing an extra piece of paper she took it and read it. It said to meet him after class to talk, Daine quickly folded up the note and stuffed it in her pocket making sure no one had saw it before beginning her test.

After the class Daine hung back to talk to Numair.

"Hello professor, you wanted to talk to me?"

Numair looked up and walked over to the door closing it.

"Numair you could get us in a lot of trouble! What if that note had gotten put in the wrong paper, and your closing the door!"

"Daine relax, I just wanted to make sure everything was okay with you and Dan. We haven't really gotten to talk since he called you that morning."

Daine hesitated for a moment wondering if she should tell him her concerns about her choice. After a moment she decided against it, things would work out.

"Things are fine, he's not mad at you. He's just been stressed lately, everything's fine though."

"Good, I'll see you tomorrow."

Numair opened the door and Daine left to go to her next class. 


	28. Chapter 28

Long time since I updated, I know, Do not want to talk about it.

Disclaimer- dont own them, do not want to talk about it.

-------------------------------------------------------

Daine unlocked the door to her apartment and went in. It was late and Dan still wasn't home. Probably best she thought running a finger across the now swelling welt on her cheek. It had been so long since she had run into one of Ozorne's thugs that she had been taken of guard. He had landed the first hit but she had managed to gain the upper hand and now he was the one unconscious in the alley. Not feeling tired she sat reading on the couch. About an hour later Dan came in.

"Hey Daine."

"Hey you were out late."

"Yeah I just came home to change. I'm going right back."

He went into the bedroom and came back out changed.

"See you later." Dan walked out the door without so much as a second glance at her. Daine sat there feeling confused. She had not particularly wanted Dan to make a big deal about her wound in fact she didn't think she even wanted him to see it. The fact that he had not even looked at her to se that she was hurt made her feel as if he didn't really care. Ever since they moved in together it had just felt as though they were further apart.

THE NEXT DAY

"Hello" Daine shouted as she walked into Numair's house. He came down the hall from his room smiling, until he saw her bruise and his expression quickly turned to concern.

"What happened."

"Nothing I'm fine." At his disbelieving face she continued "Really I handled it."

"Okay if you say so." They sat at the counter where Numair had prepared lunch for them.

"What did Dan say about it."

"Oh, um, nothing he didn't really see it."

"Oh, he hasn't been home?"

"Well no he did come home but it was only for like fifteen minutes."

"He didn't notice."

"No but like I said he was in a rush"

They sat in silence until Numair finally decided to say what was on his mind.

"Daine are ou sure things are really okay with you and Dan?"

"Yeah, yeah everythings fine."

"Daine."

She sighed.

"It's just that when I was here I guess I never really noticed that he was gone so much. I mean we were both busy and looking back on it we didn't even spend that much time together, and now when he's away so much it's just me home alone and before there was you and, I just don't know. I can't see how things were so good and now it just feel like its falling apart so fast." She felt like she was going to cry but held it off, she didn't want to fall apart. Numair reached over and placed his hand on hers.

"It might just be time, you two get along very well but that doesn't mean you two are supposed to be together. Maybe your moving in with him just brought it to light."

She thought this over, sure she wasnt in love with Dan but was she really ready to give it all up? Seeing her hesitation Numair continued.

"Look you I could be wrong just because I said that doesn't mean you have to go and break up with him. You can wait see if it all just blows over, but remember I'm here for you no matter what you chose and your always welcome here."

"Thank you." Now she really felt like crying.

After Daine left Numair was still thinking about her visit. He felt guilty but he wanted her to move back, even if it meant her breaking up with Dan. He actually was suprised to hear that it wasn't going so well though they had been so happy before the move. Daine did say that Dan doesn't seem to notice anything was wrong though, they would have to work it out themselves though he shouldnt be part of the final decision. They had also talked about the run in she had had the day before. It really worrid him that this was still going on and that Dan wasn't around enough to even realize it was going on. This thing with her and Ozorne was goin to end somehow, and however that happened it was going to be big and he had a feeling it was going to be soon.

Daine got home from work that night to find Dan already in bed. She quietly got ready and slid into bed next to him. She felt his arms wrap around her waist and his whisper in her ear.

"I love you"

She just stayed still and waited until she knew he was asleep hoping he hadn't noticed her lack of response.


	29. Chapter 29

"So what are you doing for Thanksgiving? Going to see your family?" Daine asked Numair on the phone a few days before the holiday in question.

"No actually they're all busy with the situation with my mother so I'm going to go out to dinner with some friends."

"That sounds fun, how is your mom?"

"She's doing as well as is to be expected. Are you spending thanksgiving with Dan?"

"Yeah we're having dinner, oh I have to go talk to you later."

"Bye."

Daine had just heard Dan come in and in truth she didn't know if they were doing anything for thanksgiving.

"Hey Dan?"

"Yes"

"Are we doing anything for thanksgiving?"

"I figured we'd go out for dinner if that's okay with you. I don't usually go to my families anyway."

"Sounds great." Things had gotten better since she had old Numair she thought things were falling apart it had just taken some getting used to, at least she thought so. His workload had lightened and he was around a lot more, so she just shrugged off the events of earlier that year passing them off as nerves from the move.

Numair sat on the couch, so okay he had lied. He didn't have anything to do on Thanksgiving, his family was very busy with his mother and he and his father had decided that it was better if he just stay home. Of course he didn't want Daine to know he didn't have plans she would probably come make Dan come over and they would all end up having dinner together, which with Dan's current discomfort with Numair he thought this would be a very bad idea. Besides he didn't want Daine to think that he was incapable of having a social life without her anymore, he just thought it would be nice to have a peaceful holiday to himself for once. Well that's what he would tell himself anyway.

Thanksgiving

At about four Daine Sarrasri was feeling very pleased with herself, she was nearly done preparing dinner for her and Dan. At the moment he was at work, again, but he promised to be back early. The young woman was very exited for that night, she had bought a new dress prepared an entire meal, not made of take-out, and was currently searching for some candles to place on the table.

A few miles away Numair Salmalin was sitting on the couch in front of a stack of rented movies sitting on the coffee table, he had thought it might be a good idea for his holiday alone, somehow the whole process of renting and watching movies was much more fun with Daine around to do it with him. He sighed as his thoughts turned to her yet again and closed his eyes. They talked on the phone and she visited him occasionally but he missed her, he missed her presence in the house, it seemed so empty and cold without her and it scared him that how the fact that all she had done was move twenty minutes away could effect him so much. What really scared him was how much he had been thinking of her of late, how he felt about her, he was starting to realize that there might be more to his feelings than he could fathom at the moment. I n desperation to rid himself of the thoughts that plagued him he got up and began to search through his cabinets.

At seven Daine had changed into her dress, it was black and simple but accented her features nicely, set the plates on a table in front of the apartment windows that looked over the nighttime city, and shut off all sources of light except for a candle on the table. Dan was a bit late but that was okay seeing as she had underestimated the time it took to prepare the meal for that night. Just as she was heading to check on her dish the phone rang, she grabbed he cordless and opened the over door as she greeted the caller.

"Hello"

"Daine, good I'm glad I caught you, there was another shift tonight and I decided to take it, I wont be home until some time tomorrow morning."

Daine stopped what she was doing; this was just what she had been sure he had stopped doing.

"Dan, you said you would be home!" She couldn't believe this; he had looked her in the eye and promised he would be there.

"I know but there are some doctor's here that could give me some very good recommendations if I can get on their good side."

"Dan I-"

"Listen I have to go, I'll see you tomorrow. Love you, bye." The line went dead and Daine was left standing there alone and apparently she was going to be that way for a while. Suddenly she screamed throwing the phone at the wall, she then proceeded to grab the pan from the oven, without mitts, and shoving it all into the garbage, it burned her hands but it didn't matter to her. Still in hysterics she threw all the food away and chucked the flowers on the table at the wall near where the phone had hit. Grabbing the bottle of wine she had bought for the occasion she sat at the table.

Numair looked at the half empty bottle of vodka in his hand curiously. Hadn't he drunk more of it, or was it less? Shaking his head he took another swig. Instead of ridding his mind of thoughts about Daine, on the contrary, his mind now ran rampant with her. He remembered when she moved in, how thankful she had been to him, the picnic they went on, when she took him out the club after Rachel had left him. He thought of every emotion that raced through him when he was with her respect, concern, contentment, love. Friendly love of course, but as he sat there in his house in the dark, drinking alone he thought, could there be more to it?

The next morning Numair woke up on his couch, a nearly empty bottle on the floor below him. He moaned as light from the window hit his eyes and made his head ache even more. He could remember very little of the night before, briefly he remembered thinking something about Daine and love. He moaned again, he really had been drunk. Just then the phone rang, not a good sound to someone with a hangover. He let it go figuring they would hang up but when it kept going he forced himself to get up but he didn't reach it before the answering machine picked it up. After his message played he heard a very familiar voice on the other end.

"Hey Numair, you there?---" Numair went to reach for it but stopped as she continued. " ---Right, you're at your parents house, I forgot about that. So, um, I jut wanted to check in see hoe your day yesterday was. Call me when you get back, bye."

Of course, he had told her he was going out of town; he would have to refrain from calling her until at least that night. Then he frowned remembering how she had sounded in the message, weary and kind of sad. Shaking his head he figured she must have just been tired and headed into the kitchen to see what he could do about his hangover.

Daine hung up the phone sighing; she had forgotten that he wouldn't be home. Her head was pounding but she had managed to get up early enough to clean up from the night before, leaving no trace of her dismay. Walking to a window she looked out over the city as she heard the door open signaling Dan's return.

"Hello love, hope things were okay about last night, I'm wiped though, gonna go to bed. Love you, see you later."

Daine had spent a good part of last night and this morning figuring out what she would do when he got back. She had things planned to say, she would yell and scream and make her point, she would leave, but at this moment, when it finally came down to it she said the only thing she could think of to say.

**"I love you too."**

Will update as soon as possible...of course we've all seen how well that works out...I do have reasons...seriously

**Thank you to all reviewers!**


	30. Chapter 30

Okay so here's a quick chapter and you have another one coming soon. Seriously! I'm also working on editing all the earlier chapters to fix the mistakes. Thank you to anyone who pointed out mistakes for me!

After the short Thanksgiving break Daine sat in Numair's class staring out the window in a daze. Daine was so spaced out she didn't even realize when the rest of the class filed out of the room and Numair came to stand before her.  
"What's wrong?" He asked, his eyes concerned and searching hers.  
"Nothing just thinking." Her problems were hers; he would not be dragged into them, again.  
"Daine, what's wrong?" This time he took her hands; she winced as his hands grazed her reddened palms. She looked at the burns at the same time he did.  
"I burned myself cooking, I just wasn't paying attention"  
"I just wish you would trust me." He looked back into her eyes. "You used too." When he said this she stood up slinging her bag over her shoulder.  
"I'll se you later, call me or something." As she started to leave she paused briefly and put her hand on his shoulder, and he turned to look at her.  
"Really Numair, things are fine, and I do trust you."

Saturday night Daine came in about 11 at night. "Where were you?" Dan asked.  
"I was out with Numair, we grabbed some coffee and hung out"  
"Well you weren't here"  
"Well, no. I'm pretty sure that's what happens when I go out, it means I'm not here anymore." "I came home early to spend sometime with you and you weren't here"  
Now she could tell he was angry, and her temper flared.  
"What do you mean I wasn't here? What? Am I supposed to sit around here and wait for you when YOU want to come home"  
At this Dan didn't seem to know what to say so he said the first think he could think of.  
"You were with Numair"  
"Yes I was with Numair, we got coffee"  
"Really? Why is it that you see him more than you see me"  
"Maybe because he's there when I need him"  
They stared at each other for a few moments before Dan grabbed his coat and left the apartment.

A little before twelve Numair heard knocking on his door, thinking it was odd but thinking it may be Daine he opened it. Dan stood there in the pouring rain and instead of waiting for an invitation pushed past Numair into the house.  
"Stay away from Daine!" He said harshly pointing at Numair harshly.  
"What are you talking about?" The taller man replied confused.  
"You know what. Daine. MY girlfriend. Mine. That means I get o tell people when to stay away from her"  
"It certainly does not. Daine can make those decisions by herself and I will not stay away from her unless she herself tells me too. Now I think it's time you left." He held open the door and Dan left though he looked like he had a lot more to say.

After the incident with Dan Numair did not see Daine for a few weeks with the exceptions of classes. On the rare occasions he did, Daine made no mention of it so Numair decided she must not know. As the weeks went by and the temperature began to drop (well, as much as it drops in LA) it seemed that Numair talked to Daine less and less. While they had been living together it was easy to see each other without causing suspicion but now hat they were apart it became increasingly difficult.

Daine strolled lazily through the mall looking into the shops of windows. Christmas was in only a few days and the school break had already begun. She had finished all her shopping except for one present. What to get Numair eluded her. In fact she wasn't even sure if she would be able to see him. It had been so long since they had spent time together that she was beginning to feel very neglected even though she knew that she had been busy as well.

Turning a corner she ran straight into a very tall, very familiar form. Her thin face grew into a wide smile.  
"Numair! Fancy running into you here"  
"Emphasis on running, owww!" He whined in mock hurt.  
"You baby, I wasn't even walking quickly. Let alone running"  
"All the same the intention's were hostile, I just know it"  
"So are you here alone"  
"In fact I am. I'm just finishing up my Christmas shopping"  
"Really? What'cha got"  
"What do I have, you mean? Well that, my dear, is none of your business." He said loftily as he hid a bag behind his back.  
"And who would this present be for?" Daine asked grinning wickedly.  
"Again, none of your business"  
"Just a peek, please"  
"I have an Idea. Come eat lunch with me and we'll call it even"  
"That's not even"  
"Yes it is, you tried to kill me through savage corner turning"  
"O come on it was an accident. Besides it wasn't meant to kill you, slightly maim maybe, but not kill"  
"I thought you said it wasn't intentional"  
"Hey, did you say something 'bout lunch"  
"That was subtle"  
"I have not clue what you talking about." She said innocently before walking swiftly towards the food court.

The two sat eating and talking comfortably when Daine looked up at a man walking by with a pink striped shopping bag.  
"Aha! 21!" She looked utterly triumphant and Numair only gave her a baffled look.  
"What on earth are you talking about"  
"Victoria's Secret"  
"What"  
"The shopping bag, its a Victoria's secret bag. Around the holiday's you see a lot of guys walking around with Victoria's secret bags and they're not with a girl. I wanted to count them to see how many I could find and so far it's 21---Wait, no, 22. But he actually has two bags. I wonder if that counts double"  
Numair just continued to stare at her.  
"What, don't tell me you never noticed. Or do you do that too"  
"Your completely insane you know that"  
"Yes but I like to think that's what makes me so endearing." She gave a big goofy grin and batted her eyelashes.  
"Insane"  
"Endearing"  
"Insane"  
"Endearing"  
"Insane"  
"Endearing"  
"Insanely endearing"  
"Endearingly Insane"  
"I'll take it"  
"You know I just won right"  
"Shush"

CHRISTMAS EVE

"Why are you going"  
"Daine this is a big opportunity!" Dan yelled back at Daine.  
"Well according to you they're ALL big opportunities"  
"They are! I'm taking this shift"  
"It's Christmas Eve for Christ's sake! Be here!" He didn't answer and she continued softly. "For once"  
"I'll be back tomorrow night sometime, I'll see you when I get back." He said stonily before walking out the door.  
"Who says I'll be here?" She whispered as the door closed.

Numair walked into his house at about eight O'clock. He had spent the day with friends and had gotten some nice presents. His friends seemed to be relieved to see him since he hadn't been around for a while and they had been worried. Although Alanna seemed to find this amusing as well however seeing as her present to him had been a book titled 'Feng Shui for the Modern Loner'. The phone rang as he was setting down his gifts and he answered it.  
"Numair? Can I come over?"

Thanks to:

Nicole - Thanks! I've been trying. It's okay I've been known to get very caught up in what I read as well.

Icelands- Yes it is very sad but no it has never happened to me. Luckily.

Cutie-Beaky- Thanks!

Alannah the Lioness- Am working on it...however slowly that is...

Numair's Fan- Thank you very much, wow all 29. I alway's get very angry when I start a fic only to find out that it's very very long. This is mostly because I only really read at night and usually end up going to bed without finishing them:(

Corlath- I'm glad that your enjoying it! All mornings a lont time...see above

Palomino- Thankyou I've been working on it.

KungFuChick- Wow, thanks. I'll deffinately have to work on finishing it faster.

Mandy - I'm rather fond of it too...

Dances with the Waves- Yes it was Rebecca...twas watching Gilmore girls and the character Rachel was on. My mind was obviously in another place...oops. It's going to be changed when i update the chapters.

Emerald Pings- Yes we all want them to get together but since I was making an all new setup I wanted to give Daine a little more foundation with men first. One thing I would change about Dan if I rewrote it is his name shiver. Daine and Dan shivers again. Never EVER again will I write a couple with names that close, never ever EVER.

maidenofthemist89- thank you. As yo the rebecca/rachel thing see Dances with the Waves response.

darkestflare- steady update...oops...

Lady Knight 1512- yet another flaw that needs editing. Yes I know but I really am working on my editing.

Cry of the Wolf Child- Lets hope that it's a very very very strong string.

Fluffly-Bubbles- Yeah I know I have to get back into the sync of writing because it's becoming rather disjointed.:(

PlaneAmage- well I'm glad your not too attached to him.

Roherwen - will do:D

Lady of the Sea-Green wolf- Um, ya srry bout not getting your whole name but my computers being wierd and won't open your page. I can garuntee that I won't ever abandon this fic.

NealsChick - Not quite although Numair beating him up would be entertaining.

Kaededainecalwyn- Well there should be another chapter very very very soon. I really really really mean it too.

KeeperofthePineNeedles- no, she likes him very much but shes not ready for love.

LandUnderWave - I know...:(

Riza-4789- All is very well, thank you.

Numairs Wild Magelet- Thank You :D!


	31. Chapter 31

Yeah, it's short...I know :(

Several hours later Daine and Numair sat on his couch drinking wine and laughing. He had not asked why she had come but he supposed the time had come.  
"Daine? Why...Why aren't you with Dan?" He asked slowly. She swallowed her mouthful of wine and paused before answering in a troubled whisper.  
"Things aren't going well, they haven't been for a, well, for while"  
"What are you going to do"  
"I don't know, what do you think I should do"  
"I think...I think that you should move back here." She stayed quiet. "Look, I know you think it causes problems and maybe it does. That doesn't matter. What matter's is whether or not you have somewhere to stay where you feel comfortable. I'd like that place to be here again"  
"Really"  
"Really." She smiled widely and hugged him.  
"We'll need to get your things. When do you want to go"  
"Tomorrow. Before he gets back"  
"Are you sure you don't want to talk to him first"  
"I'm sure"  
"Okay. Tomorrow then"  
"Tomorrow."

**CHRISTMAS**

It felt strange to be sneaking into her old place, her old place at least, to get her things out. What should have been a happy day left her feeling empty and tired.  
"That's the last of it. We're all packed up. Are you Ready?" Numair asked holding a box and about to go out the door.  
"Um, I'll be down in a Minute. Wait for me in the car"  
He nodded and headed out the door.

Daine looked around the apartment for a moment before heading to a table and placing a letter on it. Leaving her key next to it she walked to the door closed it for the last time and left.

**THAT NIGHT**

"It's nice to be back." Daine said smiling at Numair.  
"It's nice to have you back." He replied sliding a package to her.  
"Aww, Numair you didn't have to." She said while tearing off the paper.

It turned out to be a bracelet. Nothing fancy just a silver chain with charms on it. A cat, a horse, a star, and a house.  
"Do they mean anything in particular?" She asked putting it on.  
"Not really, I just liked those ones the best"  
"Didn't even have the energy to makes something up"  
"Not even close." He said laughing.  
"Thank you, I love it." Daine said sincerely while looking at the bracelet in question.  
"Your welcome." He paused before saying what was on his mind. "Dan should be back by now. Do you think you'll be hearing from him"  
"I don't think so," She said shaking her head.

They sat in silence for several minutes Before Daine stood up.  
"It's late and I'm getting tired. I'll see you tomorrow. Thanks again for the bracelet." She came over and kissed him tenderly on the cheek before heading off to bed. Numair cleared his throat and hoped she didn't notice his blush.

**ACROSS TOWN**

_Dan,  
I'm sorry. I really am but I can't do this anymore. I can't be your second to work anymore. I know you want to be successful and I understand but I can't sit around waiting for that to happen before you need me again. We tried; I can't say anything more than that. Please don't try to contact me. You know where I am but I can't deal with this anymore. I need time. A lot of time and I don't know if I'll ever be ready to try again. I'm sorry._

_I could have loved you_


	32. Chapter 32

Although it had been her choice to leave Daine was still finding it difficult to get used to life without Dan. Although things had been stressed in the relationship she still missed the way things were when it was good.

At the moment she was at a rental store picking out movies for New Years Eve that was the following night. Her hand tightened on the DVD case she was holding when she glanced out the window.

Ozorne was walking by slowly, smirking at her through the glass. Taking a deep breath she stared straight into his eyes before turning her back on him. It had been so long that she had thought, hoped, that it was over. That she was free, safe. It seems too much to hope for at times.

AT HOME

Daine returned to the house later than she had expected. She had stayed in the video store for at least 40 minutes to make sure it was safe before she went out.

What she found was not what she expected. There was a suitcase near the door and Numair was talking on the phone hurriedly. He seemed paler and from the sound of it he was talking to an airline. When he got off the phone Daine went to him.  
"What's wrong"  
"It's my mother. She's-" He cut off and she knew what had happened.  
"Oh Numair, I'm so sorry"  
"It's nothing we weren't expecting. It was only a matter of time"  
"Still, it's always hard. Are you leaving now"  
"Yes I had to get the first flight out there. I'm sorry about New Years but I need to be there"  
"Of course, it's fine. Is there anything you need"  
"No, thank you. I would have you come with me but"  
"I know. Just take care of yourself." He smiled.  
"I will, you too." He hugged her quickly as they said their goodbyes and he left.

New Years Eve

Daine sat watching the movies she had rented and eating Ice Cream. Numair wasn't sure when he was going to be back and seeing as it was the holidays and everyone else was busy she had just been killing time.

Unfortunately with so much free time it gave Daine plenty of time to think of things that she rather wouldn't. Seeing Ozorne the day before had made her realize how careless she had gotten. She had to be ready if she was facing him again. She had to be prepared.

She hardly paid attention as midnight came and went. Walking in a thoughtful daze until she reached her room. She stripped off her clothes and got into the shower. The hot water cascaded over her. Her thoughts turned to Numair. He has seemed composed earlier but she thought he might have been in shock. It's true that he wasn't close to his mother but it was still hard. Actually the fact that he wasn't close to her may make it harder. He could come to regret not getting to know her.

Daine wished there had been time to make sure he was all right before he left. Not only would he have to deal with this but also he would be around his entire family and she didn't know what kind of terms he was on with them anymore. Sighing she decided she would just have to wait until he returned.

She got out of the shower and wrapped herself in a towel before going to her dresser to find some pajamas. Looking through her drawer she couldn't find anything she particularly wanted to wear and couldn't help but remember how nice Numair's shirt was that night she had stayed here.

Weighing the odds she figured that what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him or make things strangely awkward. She slipped in his room. The place was a mess from his brand of 'packing'/ Passing his desk she noted how many things were on it. Books, papers, pens, pencils all littered the surface as well as a small gold locket on a chain. It amazed her that he could find anything. Picking up a shirt that had fallen onto the floor while he had been packing she dropped her towel and slipped it on. A feeling of comfort immediately surrounded her. She couldn't help but think that maybe she should have worn Dan's shirts while she was with him.

Going back to her room she was about to go to bed when something on the windowsill caught her eye. Going to the window she opened it and picked up the startling whit Lily. She lifted it to her nose and smelt it before murmuring.

"So it begins anew." 


	33. Chapter 33

"Numair your back!" Daine exclaimed smiling when Numair came through the door looking worn out.  
"Yes it would appear that way." The man responded tiredly.  
"How did things go"  
"As well as is to be expected"  
"And how are you"  
"As well as is to be expected"  
"Numair"  
"I'm fine. We were expecting it so it wasn't like it happened without warning"  
"Your family"  
"Dealing"  
"Do you want something to eat before I go"  
"Where are you going"  
"I have a shift to work tonight. I won't be back until late but I'll be around tomorrow. Then school starts again"  
"No I'm fine. I just need some rest. I'll see you tomorrow then"  
"Tomorrow." 

After she left Numair ate a quick owl of soup then headed towards his room. Not paying attention he realized that he had gone into her room instead. Turning to leave he noticed something on her bed.

Picking up one of his shirts he realized that it was wrinkled as though it had been slept in. Smelling it he found that it most obviously smelt like her only that it was mixed with his own sent as well. He put the shirt down quickly and turned to leave until something else caught his eye.

The Lily sat Innocently on her bedside table but he knew what it meant. Going to his room he stripped his clothes off and got into bed. He had completely forgotten about Ozorne. Had it been going on while she was at Dan's? Did it start again when she came back here? Was he somehow responsible?

THE NEXT DAY

Daine sat at the counter drinking a cup of coffee. Last night n a whole hadn't been good. Her shift had been fine but walking home she recognized one of Ozorne's cronies. She ad turned and ran the other way managing to escape them but it upset her. She didn't want to spend her life running.

When she got home she had realized that she had forgotten to put Numair's shirt back in his room. She had quietly slipped in his room and set it on his chair hoping that he wouldn't notice the difference and figure it was just part of the mess.

Upon turning to leave she found another surprise however. Numair had partially thrown off his blankets and it was very very obvious that he was quite..._unclothed_. She had hurriedly exited his room. Well, she had _semi_-hurriedly exited his room. It wasn't her fault, she had been in shock. Well maybe the entire night hadn't been bad. Not that she thought of him in that way of course. It was just that he was very-  
Just then Numair walked in wearing only his pants and looking quite tousled. Daine choked on her coffee and blushed furiously.  
"Are you okay?" He asked as she choked.  
"Fine, fine." This was probably quite ineffective however due to the fact that she was still choking and it came out as kind of a wheezy whisper. He looked at her suspiciously until she stopped choking and got up quickly pretending to do something so she didn't have to look at him.

"What are you up to today?" He asked "Just hanging out. You"  
"A staff meeting before school tomorrow then I'm going out to lunch with some people"  
"Cool"  
"That was profound"  
"Shush. It's morning, it's all I can do right now"  
"Cool." He said mimicking her in a ridiculously high voice.  
"I hope you choke on you breakfast." She said scowling as she got up to leave.  
"I think you've done quite enough choking for the both of us this morning"  
She shot him an evil look although it was probably ruined by the fact that she was trying not to smile and was blushing like crazy.

LATER THAT DAY

Numair sat at lunch with Alanna and George (who by now had been married for a matter of months) and Jon as well as Thayet his fiancé. Luckily the tension between Alanna and Jon had eased as they had both moved on and found that they still valued their friendship. Unfortunately Numair did feel slightly ganged up on in the couple department. "So Numair any new lady friend we should know about"  
"Of course not. You know me Alanna, always a bachelor." He said laughingly trying to turn the conversation away from this particular point.  
"Well you can't be a bachelor forever Numair." Thayet said obviously not content with letting that happen.  
"Well, actually, he could." George pointed out. "It just probably wouldn't be much fun"  
"Thanks ever so George"  
"Well he's always there when we need him isn't he?" Jon remarked and Numair very much hoped that he wasn't referring to something about Alanna.  
"OH come on Numair. Give us something. It doesn't even have to be a lady friend, it could be a...man friend." The table laughed as Numair turned red.  
"Sorry Alanna, no man friends"  
"SO there is a girl? Tell me have you fallen madly in love Numair?" Thayet asked eagerly. Numair paused.

Daine was at the register at the mini-mart paying for some...girl things that she would never ask Numair to buy when the door opened with a jingling sound. Dan stood there looking at her. Before she could say anything he turned and left quickly leaving a stunned Daine.


	34. Chapter 34

Okay so another update. This one should make a lot of you very happy. It's progess at least.

"Really? So there isn't anyone?" Thayet asked disappointedly.  
"I assure you that if there was you would be the first to know." Numair replied.  
"What about me?" Alanna asked in fake outrage.  
"Well now your just making me choose and that's no fair"  
"Well really Numair you've been so reclusive lately we don't know what's been going on"  
"I've just been busy Jon. Family matters and such"  
"Ah yes. That's always hard but you've been a bit different for a while. You couldn't blame us for thinking there may be a woman in the picture. What about Miss Kingsford? I thought you and her had been involved a while back"  
"A long while back Jon"  
"Even I knew that Jon. Keep up." Alanna said smugly.  
"I found Varice, Miss Kingsford, to be a bit, er, well not quite to my tastes"  
"You mean she's a -" At this Alanna was cut off, whether it was due to Jon's look of the fact that George was stepping on her foot Numair didn't know.  
"What? It's not like any of you are close with her." Alanna exclaimed.  
"Still, if you can't say anything nice Lass." George said taking a sip from his glass.  
"What were you going to say?" Jon said obviously still quite confused.  
"Nothing"  
"No really, what? What is she"  
"Never mind dear." Thayet said with a look of exasperation.  
"Maybe we should set him up. Eh Thayet?" The redhead said with a wicked look.  
"Ooo let me guess. Blonde and curvy?" The other woman exclaimed excitedly from Jon's side.  
"No you are not setting me up with some random girl." Numair said firmly.  
"I guess we should be looking for a, ahem, Man-friend then." Alanna remarked with raised eyebrows. Numair just stared at her.

"How was you lunch?" "Good, good"  
"That's good"  
"Did I miss anything while I was gone"  
'Um, well, I saw Dan." She said taking a deep breath.  
"He came here?" Numair asked, surprised.  
"No, no at the mini-mart"  
"Oh what happened"  
"Um nothing he just left"  
"He just left"  
"Yep, he just turned around and walked out the door and left"  
"Are you okay"  
"Yeah I'm fine. Just a little stressed what with leaving him and-" She drifted off looking troubled.  
"And Ozorne"  
"And Ozorne." Daine whispered looking at him with sad eyes.  
"It's okay. It's all going to be okay." He came up to her and put his hands on her shoulders and looking into her eyes, reassuring her.  
"I know. I just want this to be done. I want it to be over Numair"  
She put her head on his chest breathing deeply.  
"It's been a stressful Time. How about we go to dinner tonight? Somewhere nice, we can unwind"  
"I'd like that." She said smiling at him. He swallowed at how close they were and not really understanding why it was affecting him like this.

Numair sat across from Daine. She was wearing a tasteful black dress that, in his opinion, made her look quite stunning. He was also dressed up but in this case he felt he had been quite outshone.  
"Numair"  
"I'm sorry did you say something"  
"I swear Numair, one of these days your just going to space out and never come back"  
"Well that would be unfortunate. Whom else would you look to for entertainment"  
"Well that is a very good question"  
"I thought so. Are you ready to go"  
"As long as you are."

They stood up and Numair couldn't help but admire the way the skirt of her dress rose slightly when she put on her light jacket. They walked out onto the street towards the bus stop in a comfortable silence. Daine was pulling some of her hair out of her collar that had gotten there when she put on her jacket. In a slip of mind Numair absent-mindedly brushed some that she had missed behind her ear causing his hand to stroke her cheek.

Daine's breath caught as she felt his hand brush across her cheek. Her eyes fluttered closed for a second before he removed his hand. Looking at him she thought she saw something in his eyes, something like confusion and something else that she didn't know how to place. Thought when she tried to look again it was gone and he began to talk about something but none of it registered. She brushed it off; it had only been a friendly gesture after all.

Numair's cheeks were burning thought he hoped the dark helped to hide it. It had been entirely innocent but something about the touch caused his mind to reel.

Back at home Daine hung up their coats.  
"Thank you Numair. That was very nice"  
"Anytime"  
"Now if you will excuse me I am exhausted and am going to bed." She must have been exhausted because when she came to kiss his cheek she didn't quite manage to make up the height it required and her lips landed closer to his jaw line. As she slowly drew away he could almost swear that he felt her eyelashes brush his cheek.

She walked away not realizing the effect she had had on the man. Numair just stood there stunned with only one thought going through his head.

_My god, I think I've fallen in love with her_

PLEASE REVIEW:)

I would do reviewer feedback but it's like midnight...and I'm tired. So until next time!


	35. Chapter 35

Another chapter...

Disclaimer- Don't own it...

Through the next couple months Numair found it hard to control himself around Daine. Watching her when she wasn't looking. A tough of the hand or the brushing back of her hair escaped him before he could help himself.

After a while he realized that the reason she hadn't noticed the change was that there was none. He had started acting like this a long time ago. He just never knew it.

He had tried distancing himself. Not so much as to slight her but enough to help control himself, Sitting a little further away and going out with friends a bit more. He couldn't let her know. Not after what she had been through with Daine and the fact that it was already risky with their situation with the University.

Daine walked down the street talking to Miri. The two had become good friends since her trip last year along with Evan.  
"So where do you live anyway?" Miri asked for what must have been the millionth time.  
"Oh here and there. Nothing solid you know"  
"Oh come on Daine. Just tell me. Why do you have to be so secretive"  
"I'm not being secretive. If you want to talk about secretive lets talk about how you feel about Evin"  
"I've told you he's just a friend"  
"Uh-huh." Said Daine in an extremely disbelieving tone.  
"Daine"  
"The question isn't if you are just friends. The question is do you want to be just friends"  
"Shut up." Miri replied sulking.  
"I knew it"  
"You know nothing. Now come on tell me." Daine sighed.  
"Okay but what I tell you have to promise not to repeat. To anyone, it could get me in a lot of trouble"  
"Oooo, this should be interesting"  
"Miri." Daine said warningly.  
"Yes yes, I promise, my lips are sealed"  
"You know professor Salmalin from the trip last year"  
"Tall dark and yummy? Yes"  
"I live with him." Daine said in what was barely a whisper even though the chances of someone overhearing it on the street were slim. Miri just stared at the brunette.  
"Your with a professor?" She asked shocked.  
"No, I'm not _with_ him. I just live in his house. It's completely innocent I swear and besides he's not really like a professor to me. He's my friend"  
"So you're sure you and he aren't, you know?" Miri said mischievously.  
"_Friends_." Said Daine firmly.  
"Okay cause you know if you're not with him I'll take a shot"  
"Miri!"

"What? He's cute." The shorter girl said, winking.

"How was your day with Miri?" Numair asked as Daine came in.  
"Fun." She said shortly.  
"Anything happen"  
"Not really. We just hung out." Daine didn't want to let Numair know that she had told Miri about living with him. He would probably be very angry considering the risks he was taking for her.

Numair couldn't take it anymore he had to know if maybe there could be a chance. That maybe she may feel something for him. Something subtle though, slow, he didn't want to scare her.  
"Daine"  
"Hmm"  
"I was wondering, would you like to go to the movies tonight"  
"Yeah sure. What do you want to see?" She replied, much quicker than Numair had expected. He was stunned momentarily at how _easy_ it had been and didn't answer right off.  
"Numair"  
"Oh, um, anything you want"  
"Cool, I'll go check what's playing." Daine said smiling widely.

Daine and Numair sat in the theater sharing a tub of popcorn.  
"You know if we keep eating this there won't be any left when the movie starts"  
"Ah, that, my dear is the power of free refills." Daine giggled. Numair casually put his arm over the back of her chair trying not to seem too much like a teenage boy on his first date.

Daine giggled at what Numair said but stopped when she saw Miri enter the theater next to Evin.  
"Numair"  
"Yes"  
"Um there's something you should know." She said quickly as Miri waved at her and headed over from her own seat.  
"Yes"  
"Well, um, Miri knows that we live together." She said quickly.  
"What?" Numair had frozen looking at her.  
"I told her today. Don't worry though she's completely trustworthy. Are you mad?" She asked nervously.  
"No. If we can trust her than its fine"  
"Good." Said Daine breaking into a grin just as Miri came up in the seat behind Daine. Numair nodded to her in acknowledgement and she returned the gesture.

Numair tried not to listen in but couldn't help but hear their conversation.  
"Daine"  
"What"  
"I thought you said he and you weren't a thing?" The other girl said in just a whisper but Numair heard every word.  
"We aren't." Numair suddenly felt very uncomfortable.  
"Well, I mean, you two are on a date." "Miri, come on, two friends can go to the movies and have it be a totally friendly thing. Really, there is _nothing_ romantic about me and Numair's relationship." Numair felt very very uncomfortable and very foolish. He swallowed and slowly removed his arm from the back of Daines seat.  
"Okay"  
"There isn't, but what about you and Evin? You two are here alone"  
"Yeah, us plus five other people-" Numair didn't hear the rest. He was too caught up in his own thoughts.

Daine looked worriedly at Numair. They were almost home and he hadn't said anything since Miri had come over.  
"Numair?" He didn't reply. He just stared ahead looking decidedly pale and forlorn.  
"Numair?" She said a bit louder.  
"Yes"  
"Are you sure you're not mad? Really I can trust Miri"  
"No that's fine, really, I believe you. I'm just not feeling that well"  
"Oh, you should have said something. We could have come home early. It was just the movies"  
"Yeah I guess your right. It was just the movies."

for replying to reviews I am now going to use the little 'reply' button next to people's names...because I never noticed there was one until today...because I'm just that observant...


	36. Chapter 36

Daine sat in class taking notes as Numair talked about what they were currently working on. The workload at school had at least tripled now that they had entered exam preparation. The closer to the end of the year she got the more she thought about what she was going to do. Would she still live with Numair? Would he want her to leave as soon as she graduated?

When class ended she stayed behind to talk to him. He had been acting a bit weird since they went to the movies. Sometimes when he looked at her she thought he looked...sad.

"Numair?"

"Yes?" He looked up at her and she again thought she saw that same sadness but before she could be certain it was gone.

"Are you going to be home for dinner?"

"Actually no. I'll be working late." He glanced around her quickly to make sure no one had heard.

"Okay. I'm going to be studying in the Library anyway. Just checking." She turned to leave but looked at him when he called after her.

"Are you studying alone?"

"Oh, no, with this guy I know from another class." He paused for a second before realizing she expected a response.

"Oh, yes, um good. It's good to, uh, study with, you know...people."

"Okay. I'll see you later" She waved at him clearly confused at his behavior.

Numair tried to focus on the paper he was grading but kept thinking about Daine. Studying with a guy she knew. It was just studying...with a guy. Sighing he leaned back rubbing his temples. He didn't hear the door open or the person creep up behind him.

Daine walked into her room and opened the window to retrieve the lily as she did every night. This time there was a note.

_If you had just stayed away _

Confused she sat on her bed and re-read it. If she had only stayed away? From Numair? Was she being used to punish him?

Numair tensed up when he felt lips touch his ear.

"Hello Numair." Varice whispered in a deceptively harmless tone.

"Varice." He sighed, "I thought I was clear about where we stood."

"I thought maybe you had changed your mind." Even though ever since she had acted the way she did Numair had found himself disliking her; the way Varice whispered in his ear sent familiar shivers down his spine. He hadn't been in this type of situation with anybody since Rebecca. Varice moved in front of him and straddled him. He pulled her to him and kissed her harshly. He couldn't have Daine. He knew that but he still wanted her. Was it wrong to take something that you could have even if you didn't want it? He lifted her up and laid her on the desk as he kissed down her neck.

Numair walked into the kitchen the next morning later than usual.

"Busy night?" Numair looked at Daine sharply before realizing she wasn't referring to what he thought she was.

"Oh well you know, papers, nothing...fun." He turned quickly in case he was turning red.

"Well that's too bad. Anyway I have to go."

"Now? You have 45 minutes."

"Studying. Did I mention that I wouldn't bear you any hard feelings if you decided not to give us an exam?"

"With the guy?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"No reason."

"Okay then. I'll see you later."

Daine was leaving Numair's class when she dropped her books right outside the door. She leaned down to pick them up as someone practically walked over her to get into the room. Getting the last of her books she got up and looked into the room. Varice was in there with Numair and he was kissing her. Turning quickly Daine walked away down the hall.

"Sorry I'm late." Numair said as he sat down at the table. Alanna was glaring at something Jon had just said and George was egging her on.

"It's ok. Thayet hasn't arrived yet either." Jon said looking towards the door. "We'll wait to order until she gets here"

"Oh Numair! About setting you up. I'm terribly sorry but it seems that there just aren't any available man-friends. Really, I tried. Maybe Thayet found one."

"We can only hope." Numair said sarcastically, glaring at Alanna as Jon and George laughed.

"Actually I am back with Varice."

"But she's a-" Alana's exclamation was cut off when George again stepped on her foot.

"When did this happen?" George asked casually.

"Last night." Alanna lifted her eyebrow questioningly.

"None of your business Alanna."

"Like I would want to know anyway."

Thayet sat down next to Jon and kissed him quickly.

"Sorry I'm late there was a problem at work. Now I just want to make sure you can all make it to the wedding."

"How was dinner?" Daine asked trying to sound as though she hadn't seen him and Varice.

"Good. Thayet was mostly talking about her and Jon's wedding. It's right after school lets out."

"Nice. So, anything else going on?"

"Not really. I am going out tomorrow night though."

"Out or OUT out?"

"On a date if you must know."

"Anyone I know?" She was finding it harder to sound casual.

"Miss. Kingsford. Varice, from the school."

"Nice. I'm going to go to bed. Goodnight." For some reason the fact that he was with Varice and had those kind of relationships annoyed her. She wouldn't say anything though. He might laugh.

Numair watched her walk down the hall feeling a little let down at her reaction. It might be wrong to want her to be jealous but he had been hoping she might be. The phone rang and after a short conversation Numair called down the hall.

"Daine?"

"Yes?"

"Onua's coming to stay next week is that okay?"

"Yes!" She practically shrieked.

"I've never heard you use that tone before." He said a little scared. There was a pause from her room.

"And hopefully you never will again."


	37. Chapter 37

Okay a much longer chapter this time so enjoy! I also replaced the last chappie w/ one that was all nicely spellchecked. No plot changes though.

* * *

"Hello! Anyone here?" Onua shouted coming through the door.

"Onua, how are you?" Daine said as she came out of her room to give the older woman a hug.

"I'm good. Where's Numair?"

"He went out he said he be back early though since you were coming."

"Where did he go?"

"He had a date." Daine said rolling her eyes. "Come on you must be hungry. I'll warm up some pasta."

"Thanks but what was with the eye roll?"

"Ugh, nothing. It's nothing." Onua just stared at Daine.

"I don't know! Something about it just bothers me. It's this woman from the school. Varice."

"Jealousy? You have to admit, he is rather attractive."

"No! We're just friends. I really don't even know why it bothers me."

"How does he seem to feel about her?"

"Ugh, that I can't seem to figure out. They used to go out about two years ago but they broke up right after I moved in. After that he didn't really seem to care about her at all. At school sometimes it seemed like he disliked her. They're back together now though so who knows? She's pretty though. Blonde, curvy." She said putting a plate of pasta in front of Onua.

"You think it might be a physical thing then?"

"It might be. He always seems to be getting home late. It's not really my business anyway."

"Why don't you just tell him it bothers you?"

"Oh yeah, just say 'hey Numair, could you not have sex with people anymore? That would be great. Thanks.' Yeah, that would go over great."

"Well you don't have to put it quite like that." She said laughing. "Blonde and curvy you said? That does sound like jus his type."

"Why do you always think I'm jealous anyway?"

"Jealous of what?" Asked Numair coming through the door.

"Is that any of your business?" Onua retorted going over and hugging the tall man.

"Well it is if you are corrupting my young friend here."

"You forget I knew her before you really did. Any corruption has already taken place and you are too late."

"That would explain a lot."

"Hey!" Daine hit Numair in the shoulder playfully.

"And how are you?"

"I'm good. Still studying for exams." She made a face.

"Are you still studying with that guy?"

"Not tomorrow. He has plans with his girlfriend."

"He has a girlfriend?" Numair asked quite cheerily and Onua gave him a strange look.

"Yeah. I think they might be engaged actually. Oh! I'm supposed to call Miri. I'll be back in a while." With that she turned and strode down the hall.

"What was that?" Onua said turning to Numair.

"What was what? Is that you pasta? You should eat it before it gets cold."

"Asking about who she was studying with."

"Nothing, just curious. You know of you're not going to eat it I will."

"Stop trying to change the subject. Would you have asked if it had been a girl she was studying with? And yes I'm going to eat it." She sat down sticking the fork into the pasta.

"What is it exactly that you want to know Onua?" He said sighing.

"How do you feel about Daine? I can ever figure you out with her."

"Can we please not talk about this Onua? I think that it's better to just leave it where it is."

"Numair, you've known me forever. You can tell me if-"

"I'm back. What did I miss?" Daine said going to the fridge and looking through it. Onua watched the expression that came over Numair's face when he looked at the young woman. It seemed almost pained.

"Oh, um, nothing. Just teasing Numair as usual. So, seen any good movies recently?"

Numair just turned around and faced the counter.

"I hate exams!" Daine shouted coming out of her room. "They are horrible horrible things and shouldn't exist! Is Numair home yet?" She asked Onua.

"Not yet. He just called and said he'd be home in a few minutes. He's picking up Chinese."

"Yum. That means I get a study break."

"Why does Chinese food mean you get a study break?"

"Because...in...China...They don't...have exams at this time?" She looked at Onua Hopefully.

"How could you possible justify that? Do you even know if that's true?"

"No but it might be."

"I've been meaning to ask, how has Numair been doing since Rebecca left?"

"Oh god, Rebecca, I had completely forgotten about her. It's been a while. He's doing good. I think he's over her, or as over her as he'll ever get. I mean I'm sure it will always hurt but he's doing good."

"That's good. Now how are you doing with your...problem?"

"God, I don't even know. I know I can't live like this forever but I don't know how it will ever stop."

She spent the next few minutes going on about everything that had happened since Onua had last been updated, ending with the letter she had recently received.

"Are you sure the letter was referring to Numair."

"No, but what else could it be about?"

"I don't know but, I mean, If these flowers are being left outside your window couldn't you get the police to watch the house? They could catch someone."

"If we get the police involved the fact that I'm living here will be revealed. We can't risk it. Especially not now, I'm so close to graduating."

"I guess you're right."

Just then Numair came through the door with a bad of Chinese food.

"Your provider had returned."

"Wow, running through a Chinese restaurant on the way home. We are so lucky we have you Numair." Diane said sarcastically as Numair made a face at her.

As they sat eating dinner Onua decided to have some fun with Numair.

"So Numair, I hear you have a new girlfriend. Anything serious?" Onua asked as Daine through her a look.

"Not particularly." He said looking suspiciously at the look in her eye.

"Well we really should know anyway. What are her intentions with you?" Daine snorted into her lo mein as Numair through the woman a look that could kill.

"You can't be serious."

"Oh I definitely am. You know I think we should meet her too. What do you think Daine?"

"Leave me out of this."

"No. Absolutely not and her intentions are none of your business."

"Fine, fine. By the way that's an interesting shade of lipstick on your collar." Onua said taking a sip of her drink as Numair choked and Daine looked at him sharply.

"Excuse me." He said hurriedly and walked/sprinted to his room.

"Onua! What are you doing?!"

"Just having some fun." She said reaching over to his bag and pulling out his cell phone. "Do you know what the password for his phone is?"

"He actually put a password on his phone!?" Daine asked staring at Onua.

"Never mind, I think I know what it is." She said looking at Daine.

"Aha! I was right!" Onua exclaimed when the phone came to life.

"Onua, there was nothing there." Numair growled as he sat back down."

"No but apparently there was a chance from the way you reacted and from this message she left on your phone. Wow, she is creative isn't she? Can she really bend like that?"

"What?! How did you get on my phone? And WHAT message?" He grabbed the phone and again glared at Onua when he realized that she hadn't even listened to his messages. Onua just grinned at him as Daine laughed.

"I hate you. Don't expect to get invited back anytime soon."

"Oh, I'm hurt Numair I really am." He just glared at her again.

"Anyway, Daine, what are your plans after school?"

"Oh god, I don't even know. Look for a job obviously. An actual job, not the ones I'm doing now. I guess I'll figure my way from there."

"I was just asking because I have an opening for a job on my ranch. I know you probably wouldn't want it forever but until you find something you really want to do you're welcome there. You would be working with animals and in the outdoors. Maybe giving riding lessons."

"Really? That would be great!"

"We'll talk more about it later but once you finish school you can move down there with me. I have some rooms."

"Yeah. I definitely want to know more about that. Thank you!" Daine said smiling.

"So she would be leaving right after school is out?" Numair said looking at Onua.

"Whenever she wants to come down but around then probably."

Daine and Onua continued to talk but Numair was quiet through the rest of dinner.

"What's wrong?" Onua asked Numair after Daine had gone to bed. "You haven't been talking."

"Why did you offer her that job?" He said harshly, looking at her.

"What do you mean? She's a good worker and I thought I would help her out."

"But- I mean- did you have to ask her to leave so soon?"

"Numair, I told her she could come whenever she wants and she hasn't even taken the job. She said she would think about it."

"But you said right after school. And Daine would want to go as soon as possible so that you had her when you needed her. If she takes the job she'll leave then. I mean, how does she know she doesn't want to stay in the city? Here she would be in a good place to look for jobs."

"You mean you don't want her to leave the city? Or you don't want her to leave you?"

"No, this isn't about me! I just- I just-" He looked away.

"Nothing's decided yet and if you want to know one of the reasons se has been hesitant about is the fact that she would have to leave here. She's happy here, she just doesn't know if you want her to stay after she graduates. If you want her to stay just tell her."

"I told you this isn't about me."

"Right. I'm going to go to bed." She stood up and patted him on the shoulder. "By the way Numair, Nice password on your cell phone."

Daine relaxed against the wall of her shower letting the hot water run over her body. Exam time was stressing her out and she didn't even want to think about the letter. Numair and Onua had gone out to dinner with some of their friends. She and Numair had the same friends in common from what she could tell. Now she had another thing to consider since Onua's job proposal. On the one hand it sounded like a great job and she already knew that she enjoyed working for Onua. On the other hand she didn't want to leave here. She didn't want to leave Numair. Would they still see each other if she moved out? What would she do if they didn't see each other anymore? She couldn't even imagine living like that anymore. She couldn't bear losing him. Although maybe it would be better for him if she left. He could move on with his life and wouldn't be so secretive or hide things from his friends. Maybe he would fall in love with Varice. She shivered at that thought. It shouldn't be Varice who gets to stay with him. Suddenly she had a flash of what it would be like for her to be in Varice's place. What if it was her he went out with? Her he stayed out late with? Her who left lipstick stains on his collar? Daine shook her head and turned the water of. She was being silly.

Stepping out of the shower she went to the sink and splashed cold water on her face. Turning to grab a towel she saw the tattoo of the lily on her back in the mirror. Thoughtfully she ran a finger over it before wrapping a towel around herself and going to her room.

"We're back!" Numair called to Daine as he and Onua came in.

"Alanna and George seem happy. I'm glad Jon and Alanna are friends now too." Onua was saying to Numair.

"You'll be coming to Jon's wedding right?" He asked her.

"I wouldn't miss it."

"You two have fun?" Daine asked them, trying not to blush when she looked at Numair remembering her thoughts about him in the shower.

"Yeah, it's always good to catch up with old friends. That's the only reason why I miss living up here. Who knows? Maybe in a couple years I'll come back."

"That would be good. I don't see enough of you now." Said Numair smiling. "You know you don't have to leave tomorrow."

"Yes I do. I have work to do at home. I need to get back."

"Oh, well, I have to go to work but I will be back in a bit. If you're up we'll talk more okay?" Daine said going to the door.

"That sounds good. I'll see you then?"

After she left Numair spoke.

"Has she said anything about taking the job?"

"No, I told her to hold off on telling me until after she graduates." Numair looked at her.

"Why?"

"Why do you think Numair?"

"Look I don't want to cause trouble. I just want her to be happy, and safe. There is still the issue of Ozorne."

"I know, But-" She cut off looking away.

"But what?" He looked at her.

"Nothing, It's nothing." She said trying to smile.

"Onua, tell me. If this has to do with Ozorne I have to know."

"Don't take this the wrong way but, well, have you ever thought that maybe she would be safer away from you?"

"What?" He sounded like he was getting angry.

"Look Numair, you must have thought it. I mean with what that note said-"

"What note?" He suddenly turned from angry to concerned. Onua quickly went over what Daine had told her.

"She didn't tell you?"

"No."

"She probably just didn't want you to worry."

"I can't believe that I could somehow be responsible for this." He said putting his head in his hands.

"You don't have any way of knowing that Numair. She could be dead now if it weren't for you."

"And what is she ends up dead because of me? She should take the job. She should go live with you. If she has to she should stop having contact with me. If that's what it takes to keep her safe then that is what she should do."

"It's not your choice Numair."

"It is if it keeps her alive."

"No it's not and Numair I swear if you do something on purpose to make her leave or to make her hate you to 'keep her safe' then you have no idea how much I will hurt you. She wouldn't be able to take it, and neither would you." Onua got up and walked out of the room leaving Numair to his thoughts.

"Come back soon." Daine said hugging Onua.

"I'll be back in a few weeks for the wedding. We can talk more then okay?"

"Sounds good."

"Are you sure you can't stay longer?" Numair asked.

"Yes I'm sure." Lowering her voice she continued. "Remember what I said Numair. You'll regret it."

"I'll do what I think is right." He said in a low voice before returning to normal volume. "Are you sure you don't want us to go to the bus stop with you?"

"Yes, I've got it covered. I'm a big girl now remember?"

He grinned and scooped her into a hug. She took that moment to whisper into his ear.

"Listen Numair, you love her, and to drive her away would destroy you. You need her, don't drive her out of your life."

With that she pulled away and left after saying goodbye to Daine again.

"Numair? Are you all right?"

"What?"

"You spaced out. Are you all right?"

"Yeah I'm fine. What about you? How are things with you?"

"They're fine." She smiled at him a little confused at his behavior.

"Good, that's good." He said looking at her. Before he could stop himself he reached hi hand out and brushed some hair from her cheek letting his hand linger a bit too long before bringing it down to her shoulder. Daine was looking at him so he smiled.

"Sorry, apparently I'm all spacey today." He quickly leaned down and kissed her on the cheek before he pulled away and walked from the room.


	38. Chapter 38

HAHA, success! An actual update. Let's just say that my computer and have been really unfriendly for a while. Making me very very angry. Well, now that I am back...This update is super short, but there are a BUNCH more coming once my computer starts being a little more friendly and lets me get the chapters.There should be soem more tomorrow.

disclaimer: Not mine..and if it were I wouldn't share Numair

* * *

Numair sat on the edge of the bed pulling on his shirt.  
"Where are you going?" Varice said sharply, sitting up and pulling the sheets around her.  
"Home, we have to stop this." He stood up and strode across the room to his shoes.  
"Nice timing." She said acidly. He sighed.  
"I know, I just can't do this. I'm...Using you Varice. You deserve better and I can't give that to you." Varice grabbed a shoe from the floor next to the bed and chucked it at him.  
"Get out, get out now." Sighing again Numair left without another word. 

-----------------------------------------

Daine sat at the counter looking through a magazine. She wanted to talk to Numair but was out with Varice so she didn't know when he would be back. It was getting strange how irksome she found his relationship with Varice. Although in all fairness Varice had been absolutely foul to her the last couple weeks. At that moment Numair walked in.  
"Hey, back from your date with capital Barbie already?" Realizing afterwards that that was probably not the best way to phrase it.  
"Me and Varice are no longer an item." He said slowly and carefully.  
"Oh...well, Now I feel bad for that capital Barbie remark." She paused. " For the most part. Are you okay"  
"Yeah, I'm fine." He said, smiling down at her.  
"Well..that's good. Uh, wanna help me"  
"'Wanna' no. 'Want to' yes"  
"Ah, grammar man to the rescue"  
"You should see my costume, and the point here is"  
"Don't be snarky. Help me pick a dress for graduation." She said showing him the magazine. "I am thinking maybe something in red, maybe a green. Nothing in pink."

Numair took the magazine and flipped through a couple pages.  
"I think you should get a blue one. This one is kind of nice." He said pointing to a page.  
"That's a dress? I thought it was a shirt"  
"Not that one, the one next to it. Wait...that's _NOT_ a shirt?"  
"Nope, says dress. Huh, interesting"  
"Don't even think about it. I won't let you out of the house"  
"Keep me all to yourself huh?" She said grinning cheekily.  
He felt himself turn very red as he thought of how true that was although she was joking. Luckily she didn't notice this as she had turned back to the magazine and was flipping through pages.  
"Tell you what. Tomorrow is Saturday; I will bring you out to find a dress. Consider it a graduation present. Don't say it's too much either because you know I'll win." Daine smiled up at him.  
"Thank you Numair." She stood on tiptoe to kiss his cheek.  
At that moment the door opened.  
"Numair. I just got a call from Varice of all people. I thought you might like to know because she said something that is completely-" Alanna's hurried speech was cut off as she froze looking at the two of them. "True, apparently."

* * *

Until next time...

Look for updates soon... - ...it's about time...


	39. Chapter 39

Yeah I know, It's short again...

More coming soon though..pinkie promise.

discalimer: same as always

* * *

"Alanna How..h-how did you get in here?" Numair said staring at the woman in shock.  
"You've left the spare key in the same place for years Numair. Sit down. Both of you." Alanna said in a shocked voice much too calm for someone with her temper.  
Numair sat down on the couch and Daine followed, shaking.  
"What the hell are you doing?" Alanna seethed now over the shock.  
"Alanna listen-" Numair started but was cut off.  
"I get a call from VARICE for Christ's sake at 11 at night telling me that you are shacked up with a STUDENT, Numair, a STUDENT. Of course I tell her that that is impossible and that you're smarter than that. I come over here to prove her wrong and I find this." She yelled pointing in Daine's direction.  
"It's not what you think Alanna"  
"You're not sleeping with your student then?" She glared in his direction.  
"No"  
"See? Its exactly what-" She paused. "Wait, you're not"  
"No Alanna. It's not like that. She lives here yes but-" He paused unsure of what to say. He was not sure of how far into it Daine would want him to go.  
"Numair you need to start explaining this very very fast." Alanna said in a low voice.  
"Let me." Numair and Alanna turned around to look at Daine who was sitting on the couch looking very small and close to tears.  
"Daine, I can handle this." Numair said gently to the girl.  
"No it's ok. I'm part of this. I can explain." She sighed; the only hope of fixing this was to tell everything.  
"You might want to sit down."

--------------------------------------------

After a very long time Daine had finished her story and Alanna was looking at her.  
"That's it"  
"Yeah, that's it." Said Daine looking down.  
"You realize that this doesn't change the fact that it goes against all the rules"  
"Yes"  
"And that if people found out it could ruin everything"  
"Yes." Diane nodded slowly. Alanna sighed.  
"Well then Numair, I guess it's a good thing I have never been one for rules"  
"Thank you Alanna!" Numair said as a relieved smile spread across his face.  
"This is only because of the circumstances Numair! If it hadn't been so close to her graduating and all...don't think I will ever do this again!" She said pointing a finger in his face.  
"Of course not Alanna, it won't. Daine's special." Daine couldn't help but smile at him as he said it and Alanna sighed.  
"Fine, I will make sure Jon doesn't find out on a couple conditions." Numair froze.  
"Conditions?" He asked warily.  
"Yes. After she is graduated you tell him or I do. He's your friend too. Secondly, You and Daine come out to dinner with me and George tomorrow"  
"What"  
"Well, this certainly explains why you haven't been around in forever. She is obviously important to you so I think we should get a chance to know her too"  
"Um, I'm right here. Do we have to talk about me like I'm not"  
"Oh, yes, sorry." Alanna said in the younger girls direction. "Deal?" She continued turning to Numair who sighed and ran a hand through his hair.  
"Yes, deal."

Daine stood up slowly, relieved but still shaken.  
"Well, what are you going to do about Varice?" Alanna asked after a pause.  
"Do you know if she has told anyone else?" "I don't have a clue but if she hasn't she will"  
"I'll try calling her I guess. Daine you look exhausted, why don't you go get some sleep"  
"Uh, yeah. I guess I will. G'night." She waved to Alanna and Numair before turning and walking to her room. There she changed into a nightshirt and curled into a ball in bed. She was so close, what if it all went wrong now? What would she do? What would Numair do? Sighing deeply Daine turned over and tried to go to sleep.

"Numair, was all this worth it? I mean, this could have, and still could, ruin everything for you." Alanna hissed as soon as the younger woman was out of earshot.  
"Yes. I wouldn't take back any of it." He said looking square in her eye.  
"Is she that important to you"  
"Yes, more than you could imagine." He whispered, now looking at his feet. "I was thinking though, I should go and see Varice in person"  
"Yeah, that would be a good idea. Stop her from doing anything more." She looked at him strangely.  
"You can let yourself out. I should go now, call me tomorrow for dinner plans. You'll like her when you get to know her you know." He grabbed his jacket and left a very thoughtful Alanna staring at the door.

* * *

Wow, I jsut realized that the next chapter will be chap. 40.

I mean like..when I started this...I really thought it was only going to be like...20..hehe..well..some of you might have been angry if i left it there anyway.


	40. Chapter 40

**I'm back! Anyway, for those who don't know I have had problems logging into my FF account, so that's the reason behind my massive absence, so sorry. Also, I have begun to go through and revise earlier chapters to fix mistakes but no storyline points will be changed. Anyway, kind of a fluffy chapter but I've already started the next one so more to come soon. Thanks to all the readers who have stuck with me to this point! Chapter 40!**

**Also, check out another ficlet-ish thing I have going, it's called unrequited. However, be warned, it has much more angst...**

**Disclaimer: not mine**

* * *

That Saturday found Daine and Numair searching for a dress for the fast approaching graduation.

"Maybe I should just go in jeans and a t-shirt. At least I would be comfortable" She pouted as she stood in front of Numair in what had looked good on a hanger and in actuality turned out to be the most hideous dress in creation. Numair just smirked, trying not to laugh, and motioned for her to spin around.

"But don't you want to shock everybody with how drop dead gorgeous you'll look?" Numair teased, although he internally winced about how forward the comment had been. Daine blushed slightly but quickly hid it by turning to go back into the dressing room but not before looking back at the man and giving him a playful glare.

"Well, they would be _nice_ jeans at least." She stuck her tongue out at him briefly before entering the dressing room.

While choosing which dress to try on next (and there were _plenty_ to choose from) she called out to Numair.

"So, um, how did things go with, um, you know, uh, Varice?" She stuttered and silently cursed herself for sounding so awkward about it. He replied slowly and quietly, glad that no one else was around to hear their conversation.

"Well I admit that I might not have taken the morally correct route last night." He led off towards the end, unsure how to proceed.

"You slept with her?!" Daine burst out of the dressing room to stare at him in disbelief. The problem with that particular course of action was that she had not in fact been fully dressed at the time and had settled for holding one of the gowns up in front of her forgetting that a good deal of it was made up of a sheer material leaving her quite uncovered.

"No! Of course not!" He had stood up at her exclamation and walked towards the door at precisely the time she made her exit leaving them standing very close.

"Oh." She said, almost silently, as she began to turn _very_ red "Sorry."

"That's okay." He replied quietly, clearing his throat. They stood like that for a moment, _slightly_ awkward until Numair, searching for something to say, came out with

"Um, well, that one's nice." He gestured at the dress Daine was holding, rather than wearing, and Daine blushed more than she thought was humanly possible before beginning to back into the room.

"Right, well, I'm just going to go back here, uh, now, yeah." She quickly closed the door leaving Numair staring quite intently at his feet.

After a few moments of silence, and the _absolute_ crushing sense of humiliation had subsided, Daine meekly enquired as to what exactly had transpired.

"Well, I threatened to turn her in for exactly what she accused us of."

"Really?"

"I happen to know that she has had various, uh, encounters with students as well as members of the school board. The ones who conduct staff reviews."

"Oh my, well, that would be something that would get her in trouble."

"Yes, fired for sure, and while she could also ruin us I figure that she has become too attached to her current position to risk it. It should keep her quiet form now on."

"Well, that's what matters I guess, right?"

"I blackmailed her." He pouted form the other side of the door. "I even hate the _sound_ of that."

"Don't be too hard on yourself. We do what we have to." She sighed, adjusting the dress.

"I guess so, I got us into it anyway so" He drifted off thinking.

"Hey cheer up sunshine! Now tell me what you think of this one, I really like it, but I think it's way too much for graduation." She stepped out and was pleased to see Numairs mouth actually _fall_ open. He simply sat there, slouching in his chair with his mouth hanging open, and stared for a good two minutes.

"Probably a little much for grad, yeah." He said in a choked voice that was several octaves higher than his usual way of speaking.

"What? You don't like it?" She said impishly, turning around slowly so he could see the whole thing, she particularly liked the back. She was dressed in a full length red gown of a satin like material that flowed wit her every move. It was strapless and the bodice, a design of overlapping red fabric of the same satin material, hugged her tightly until her waist from which the skirt flowed softly. The back in question, as Numair noted with apt attention, was simply nonexistent. The gown dipped as far down her lower back as was possible without being vulgar and showed of the smooth perfection of her skin. He just shook his head slowly.

"Words Numair, you have them, use them!" She smiled widely at his reaction and he shook hid head quickly shifting in his chair and putting his hands in his lap as he crossed his legs.

"You look, absolutely stunning. However, you are right in saying it is not appropriate for graduation. You will have far too many of the old men drop dead of heart attacks." She giggled as her response.

"Well I figured, but no harm in trying, right?" She said as she re-entered the changing room.

"No harm at all." He said as the door closed and he leaned back in the chair letting out a long breath and putting his hands over his face.

After a few more dresses Daine decided on a very pretty light blue dress that was made of a flowing material and went to her knees. Numair also insisted that she let him buy her a green cocktail dress that he had been rather fond of for their dinner that night with Alanna and George. The mention of that dinner set them both on edge a bit with nerved but Daine had just smiled at Numair to let him know she could do it and he had smiled back and pulled her close for a quick hug as they made to leave the shop.

_She is going to be the death of me. _Those were the exact thoughts of Numair Salmalin as he prepared for dinner that night. His mind was far from his own preparation however and entirely on Daine. Daine and that red dress to be exact, well, Daine and that red dress and that incident earlier with the lack of _any_ dress to be _very_ specific. He really should have been a gentleman and looked away when she came out like that, but, well, _technically_ everything _important_ had been covered. The main part of the dress had been bunched around her chest so he didn't see anything there, well, maybe the side or a curve or two, but that didn't count right? What was the rule in junior high? It didn't count unless you saw the, he stopped right there. He would not go back to junior high school, nuh-uh, not happening. And even though from her stomach down you could see through the fabric she had had on underwear. Very, tight, sheer, lacy ones at that he thought to himself drifting off into his own thoughts until he shook himself. He went into the bathroom and splashed himself with cold water.

He didn't see anything, he had to stop acting so juvenile, he was a mature adult and he could handle it. His thoughts turned then to the red dress and how absolutely stunning she had looked, he might have actually drooled, he hoped she didn't notice. No one wants to be with a guy who drools. He should be careful about that from now on. He heard a knock on the door and Daine yelled to him that it was time to go. He took a deep breath and grabbed his coat. He was a mature and responsible adult and he could do this. He was a mature responsible adult who could always go and buy her that red dress tomorrow, and maybe that other one too, just for good measure

** REVIEW! IT MAKES THE FANFICTION WORLD GO 'ROUND!**


	41. Chapter 41

**Woot! New chapter! So, like, does anyone else get really annoyed that line breaks have a nasty habit of dissapearing when you edit/ post a chapter? Like, even the special line thing provides for you?**

* * *

"Numair should be ashamed of himself! Keeping such a beauty all to himself." George proclaimed, loudly, before making a mock bow and kissing Daines hand, with a roguish smile in place all the while. Daine stood there, turning a brilliant shade of red, unsure of what to say.

"George not only are you flirting but you're causing a scene, sit down laddybuck." Alanna said, swatting her husband with a napkin. "Don't mind him; he's just an old fool." The redhead said to Daine, winking.

"Ah, but I'm your fool!" George winked at Alanna as he pulled a chair out for her with a flourish.

"Oh good, we've already caused a scene. Nice to see you George." Numair had come over as they were taking their seats at the table. "You look very nice Alanna." He said, nodding to the woman. Alanna shifted uncomfortably in her dress and looked at Numair unpleasantly.

"I don't see why we had to get so dressed up." She growled.

"You were the one who demanded dinner!" Numair proclaimed, mock offended.

"I meant like, pizza or something." The redhead sunk in her chair, sulking, and George chuckled softly before turning to Daine.

"So I hear we've missed quite the adventure."

"You could say that." She said slowly, unsure how to act in such company and Alanna snorted.

"Yes, you could say that. Adventure indeed and you Numair!" She pointed her finger at the man in question threateningly "Keeping this from us all the time, we thought you were having some sort of midlife crisis!"

"Midlife? As in middle aged?!" Numair looked slightly panicked and Daine laughed at his expression.

"Well, I really didn't want to mention it but now that it's been brought up." The brunette led off, grinning cheekily, as Numair glared at her.

"Seriously thought Numair, I realize it was a hard position but I mean, have you even hired a new maid in the last five years? A girl's got to have other females to talk to!"

"Well I didn't lock her in a tower Alanna, thanks ever so for the confidence."

Daine leaned back in her chair, enjoying the banter between Numair and Alanna, this, she decided, would be okay after all.

* * *

Numair sighed and placed the book he had been _attempting_ to read on the bedside table. He couldn't focus, dinner had gone well but events recently had been much too close to home. After everything, after all this time, they were so _close._ He had to do everything possible to make sure they made it, but how could he protect her from what he had no control over? How much longer could he live in the same house as her with these feelings? He couldn't tell her, but lately there had been so many moments where it had been on the tip of his tongue, so many times that she had been so close he would only have had to reach out. How would she react? Did she already know the effect she had on him? Like that night at dinner, her leg had brushed against his multiple times. It only happened briefly but each time it caused him to swallow and take a deep breathe, telling himself it must have been accidental. Then there had been that moment when Alanna had made a particular comment about Daine, one entirely innocent but Numair had taken in the wrong way. He had been about to make an angry reply but then he had felt her hand on his leg. Looking over she had sent him a look, instantly calming him. Calming the anger anyway, her touch burned, had she realized that she had placed her hand much higher than was appropriate? Had she meant to?

He was startled out of his reverie by a soft knock on the door.

"Numair, are you awake?" Daine's voice came from the hall.

"Yes, come in." She opened the door slowly and slipped in, closing the door behind her.

"Can we talk?" He simply stared at her for a moment, her words not registering, was she wearing _his_ shirt? His mind quickly went to very inappropriate places. Her, in his room, wearing nothing but his shirt, him in nothing but a pair of pants, he shook his head quickly trying to rid himself of the thoughts.

"Of course." He sat up slightly, making room for her on the bed. She took a moment to reply, her eyes snapping back up to his face and he thought for a moment he that he could see the slightest hint of a blush staining her cheeks. She quickly shuffled over to the bed and sat next to him, fidgeting nervously.

"So, was tonight okay? I mean, did I, you know, do alright?" She looked him in the eye nervously and he chuckled softly, running a hand through her hair.

"Yes, Daine, there is nothing to worry about." She let out a huge sigh of relief and leaned forward, putting her head against his bare chest.

"Thank god." She mumbled, almost incoherently. He laughed again and kissed her forehead before wrapping an arm around her. They settled like that, talking for many hours until Daine finally drifted off to sleep. Numair, however, slept little that night. Lying on his bed with Daine wrapped around him, wearing little but a shirt, was enough to make him go crazy. If only she knew how much she tortured him, the way she clung to him in her sleep, her smooth legs entwining with his own. He wondered if she would awake in the morning to realize she had been sleeping in the embrace of a lover, not a friend. He wondered if she would realize she had acted more the lover, not a friend.

* * *

Daine ran hard across the concrete, not caring that the rain was drenching her to the bone. She made it to the bus just as it made to pull away and sat in one of the front seats panting. Turning her head she saw the figure of none other than Ozorne, also breathing heavily, standing at the entrance of the alleyway as the buss pulled away and he moved out of sight. She was running out of time.

* * *

**Review or I shall take a very very very long time to update. You've been warned...**


	42. Chapter 42

**I realized that the chapters lately really havn't covered much ground, but they will soon, i promise!**

* * *

Daine sat on her bed looking down at the weapon in her hands. What would Numair think if he knew she had gone against his wishes and purchased a gun? She hadn't planned to after he told her not to, but she had been cornered by Ozorne so much lately, more than she would ever care to tell Numair. He would just blame himself again and they didn't need any problems now, not with graduation so close. She opened the drawer to her bedside table and gently placed the firearm inside, shutting it softly and breathing deep, burying her head in her hands. She wasn't sure how much longer she could keep on doing this. What would happen when she went to work with Onua? Would Ozorne follow her there too? She shuddered at the thought, they would be out in the wilderness, there's no telling what he could get away with. No telling what he would do to her, or to Onua. Daine looked up when she heard the door slam, signalling Numair's return, and rose from the bed, pushing the thoughts from her mind.

* * *

Numair sat at the counter pretending to read a book but in truth was regarding Daine where she sat on the couch, enthralled in a magazine. The time had gone so fast, she was already done her exams and in a week would graduate. Two weeks after that, to his complete dismay, she would leave for Onua's. Being as eager to please as ever Daine had decided that she had best go as soon as possible in case Onua needed her and Numair didn't know how to tell her that he wanted her to stay. How would he even be able to justify it? She had her own life to live and he could hardly ask her to spend it living with her ex-professor. Daine stretched as she read the magazine, leaning back, and Numair took the opportunity to examine the smooth skin of her hip and stomach as it was briefly exposed. As she settled back in to place he rubbed his hand over his eyes, is this what he had been reduced to? Would he ever be able to escape thoughts of her? He highly doubted it, she had changed everything.

He sat there a while longer, thinking about the last couple years, how could they almost be over? He suddenly remembered that night that she had taken him out to a club to get his mind of Rebecca, she had certainly succeeded. He bit his lip at the memory, how close together they had been, his hands on her hips as they moved tantalizingly and as she pressed up body up against his and moved against him. He rested his head on his hand, fully abandoning the book now, and looked at her for a few moments thoughtfully.

"Daine?"

"Mmhmm?" She said, not glancing away from the magazine.

"We should go out tonight." He said simply and she looked up at him.

"Uh, sure, why not? Anyplace in particular you want to go?"

"How about that club we went to a while ago?" A part of him was amazed that he was suggesting this but she didn't seem to find anything out of the ordinary with the request.

"Yeah, I haven't been there in ages! It will be fun." She smiled at him warmly but after a second the smile in question became much more of a smirk. "And it's perfect timing really."

"Why's that?" He asked, eyeing her and she held up the magazine she had been reading, the title _Cosmopolitan_ writing boldly across the top.

"Well I was just reading up on '_Thirty_ _sexy dance moves that will have him wanting you'_." Her smile grew wide and she winked at him before turning back to the article and sniggering to herself. All Numair could do was bite his lip and try _very_ hard not to think about the images that the comment had conjured up, at least not while she was in the same room.

* * *

Numair decided that this by far was the best idea he had had in a very very long time. They had spent the last two hours on the dance floor; more specifically he had spent the last two hours with Daine pressed up against him. Although to be fair he had to watch out about how close she got at certain times, occasionally he was forced to hold her back a bit in case she were to feel something that he was guessing would not go over all that well. At the moment the beat of the song had calmed down a bit and Daine was leaned against him, arm over on of his shoulders and head on his other, moving very slowly. It was absolutely maddening, especially when she tried to say something because, as it was very loud where they were, it only had the effect of her moving her lips against his neck. The song ended and Daine pulled her head back slightly, though the rest of her remained against him, and looked up at him, smiling. He looked back down at her, brushing a hand through her hair and she closed her eyes, pressing her cheek closer into his palm. He ran his hand under her chin softy and down her neck, caressing her, before he could stop himself. She still had her eyes closed and was swaying slightly to the new song that was just starting up. He lifted his hand back up her neck, feeling her intake of breath as he hit a sensitive spot, and under her chin, lifting it. He leaned forward slowly, craving the feel of her lips. He was merely an inch away when out of the corner of his eye he saw the worst thing imaginable. About thirty feet from where they were was a group of about eight of his students, all in Daine's class. They also happened to be some of the biggest gossips in school. He tensed and leaned forward to speak into Daines' ear.

"We have to go, _now_."

"Yeah, we do." He could feel now that beneath his grip she was tense and he looked at her, thinking she must have seen the students too, only to find her looking over his shoulder, wide eyed. He looked back and realized that this was the worst sight imaginable. Ozorne stood against the opposite wall of the club, surrounded by seven or eight people who were obviously with him, and he was looking right back at the two of them. Without giving it any thought Numair grabbed Daine's hand and pulled her through the throng of moving bodies to reach the exit. Crisis averted, for _now_.

* * *

The taxi ride home was silent. Daine merely sat, looking at her hands, while Numair stared out the window. Stupid, he thought, they were getting careless. She still wasn't graduated, they couldn't afford things like this, and then there was Ozorne.

"Ozorne." He said simply, not facing Daine. She hadn't said anything about him in a long time, maybe he had fooled himself into thinking that it was going to be alright.

"Yes" She said in a hushed voice, making no attempt to look at him.

"How bad is it?"

"Bad, getting worse." The two sat in silence for a couple more blocks before Numair, still not turning away form the window, reached out and took one of her hands in his own, pulling it between them. Daine closed her eyes, never turning his way, and sighed as Numair continued to stare at the suddenly very empty city as it passed him by.

* * *

**Graduation is next I do believe, review!**


	43. Chapter 43

**Short, I know. Please don't hurt me. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Numair!" Daine called out and the man in question looked up from his breakfast, in the direction of her voice. "My alarm clock got unplugged, am I late?" Came the young woman's panicked voice as she skidded into the kitchen; Numairs mouth actually dropped, his fork halfway to his mouth. She was dressed in a thin bathrobe that only came to her mid thigh and showed off all her curves. He cleared his throat.

"It's only eight, you've plenty of time." Daine sighed, relieved.

"Thank god, I thought I'd slept right through graduation." She leaned back against the counter and looked at him, giggling slightly. "One crisis averted I guess."

"Don't worry, plenty of time left." He said mildly, attempting to turn back to his breakfast and away form her when she rubbed her hands together.

"Do you have the air conditioning on? It's _freezing_." He looked up at her and upon hearing her words his eyes, of completely their own accord, flicked down to her chest and the thin material that did nothing to conceal, uh, _coldness_. Quickly remembering she had been looking directly at him he moved his eyes back up to her face, hoping she had missed the slight. Daine however was looking at him, shocked, with her mouth wide open, beginning to laugh.

"Numair!" She put a hand to her chest "I am shocked and _appalled_" She said in mock offense, a slight blush across her cheeks.

"No, I, uh, didn't mean to" He floundered, grimacing, and finished lamely "Sorry" Daine looked at him for a moment before walking around the corner, seemingly to head back down the hall. Walking her walk away, however, he saw an wicked smile spread over her face as she turned around quickly and came up behind the stool he was sitting on. He gasped when he felt her body press against his back and her arms snake around his neck.

"And here I thought you were a gentlemen" He mischievous voice whispered into his ear. For the life of him he couldn't tell if it was her joking or if her voice was actually_ husky _at that moment. He placed a large hand on her arms and turned to her, her face mere centimetres form his at that moment, trying to think of something to say in return but when his face was fully facing hers he found himself at a loss for words. He leaned forward slowly, screw respectability. At that moment the phone rang loudly and Numair jumped back as Daine untangled herself and went to answer it, obviously oblivious as to what had just transpired. Numair got up and sighed as Daine began in on a conversation and decided to head to his room, he was desperately in need of a _very_ cold shower.

* * *

Daine stood in the shower, leaning against the wall and feeling the warm water. It was hard to believe that she was _graduating_ today, how had it all gone so fast? A pang of sadness shot through her when she realized that in only two weeks she would be leaving here, her _home_, her Numair. Well, not _her_ Numair, but still, she didn't feel as though she was quite ready. She giggled, soaping up her hair, as her mind flicked over the events in the kitchen a little while earlier. She had no clue what had come over her but she had found herself feeling very flirty. She found that when it came to Numair that had been happening a lot lately, strange really. She shook her head; it was probably just because she found it so amusing to see him flustered. She had to admit, it was pretty cute.

* * *

The afternoon passed in a blur. Hour after hour of speeches and awards and students walking by to get their diplomas as they all blurred together in an indistinguishable mass; all of them except Daine that is. As he sat on the stage he couldn't help but see only her, she stood out, looking radiant and happy, _perfect_. After the ceremony it took all his strength not to seek her out. He wove through the crowd of celebrating students and parents as he made small talk with various acquaintances but his eyes always followed her, he never lost track of her. He couldn't help but smile, it had been so long since he had seen her this _happy_. At the moment she was being heartily congratulated by Even and Miri who had come to see her and he saw Alanna nod at her, smiling, as she passed the young woman by. Daine looked over in his direction and smiled, seeing that he was looking at her. She cocked her head slightly to one side, _home_? That was the silent question and he nodded, a soft smile playing over his features.

* * *

Daine knocked on Numair's door, waiting for a response. They had been heading home on the bus when Miri had called Daine on her cellphone asking if she would come out to dinner with her and Evin to celebrate. She had informed the girl that it would have made a lot more sense to ask her when they had been together but Miri had insisted and after hearing her conversation so had Numair. He said she shouldn't pass up opportunities to hang around the house with an 'old fogey' like him. He had been joking but she thought she saw a brief flash of pain in his eyes.

She had just returned home and it was nearing midnight, she hoped he was still up.

"Come in" Numair's voice came from the other side of the door and she let herself in. He stood up from his desk and walked towards her, still dressed in his suit form earlier.

"Have a good dinner?" He asked lightly, his voice strained. She wondered if he was thinking the same thing she was, that it was almost over. Two weeks and then _they_ were over. She nodded, knowing her thoughts were displayed clearly on her face. He walked forward swiftly and scooped her up into a crushing hug and she wrapped her arms around him, holding him tightly to her.

"I'm going to miss you" She said, barely discernable from where she was crushed against his chest, as tears began to stream from her eyes. He heard every word.

"Don't say that, it's not over yet." He held her closer and the two of them stayed like that for a long time, unwilling to let one another go.

* * *

**Okay, so she's graduated! Now we can really start heading into resolving things! :D Review please! (I know i did the whole graduation thing very quickly and briefly but I really feel that at this point there is no reason to put emphasis on her schooling, and havn't for a while since there is enough going on that it's unnecessary)**


	44. Chapter 44

Numair walked in the door, shaking rain from his umbrella, and looked up to see Daine scooping chinese takeout into dishes, her favourite brand of cooking.

"Been slaving over a hot stove all evening for me I see" He said cheekily "Is Onua here yet?"

"No, she's not coming. Apparently something came up on the ranch and she won't be able to make it to the wedding." Daine looked at him, disappointed, and handed him a plate of food.

"Was it serious?" He asked, concerned and Daine shook her head.

"No, I don't think so, but I'm not sure how I'm to get down there now. I was supposed to go down with her in four days." She said softly, it was not a subject they enjoyed discussing.

"I can bring you." He said softly, ending the conversation there.

"So, excited for the wedding tomorrow?" She asked, putting on a smile and heading towards the couch.

"Yes, it should be fun and I suppose I should tell Jon about our, uh, arrangement soon. We are friends" He breathed in, nervous and Daine threw him a guilty look as he sat down next to her. "It will be fine, don't worry about it. I will tell him soon, just not on his wedding day. That might not be the best plan." He laughed slightly and Daine giggled though the tension in the air had not yet cleared.

"So what time will you be back tomorrow night?" She asked, hoping he would not be gone too long, they had both made a point of spending as much time as possible with each other in the last couple weeks.

"Uh, I'm not sure. You're working at the restaurant tomorrow, yes? When does your shift end?"

"Oh, um, I have a late one tomorrow. It won't end until about two in the morning, I switched with another waitress." She said, trying to twirl lo mein noodles around her chopsticks.

"Hm, well it's right on my way home. How about I meet you after your shift and we'll head home together?"

"Sounds good" She smiled at him and in the process dropped all the noodles off her chopsticks which provoked a rather disgruntled glare from the girl.

"You know, you're _allowed_ to eat that with a fork" Numair said laughing as he reached over and took a bite of her lo mein using his fork.

* * *

Numair stepped off the bus and onto the nearly deserted street, shivering in the sharp morning air. He walked down the street for a few moments before realizing that he had forgotten to go over a block and turned around to backtrack. He noticed an alleyway a little ways behind him, he wasn't quite sure but he thought he had seen someone else just turn down it, and decided to cut through it in order to get to the next street over.

* * *

Daine waited outside after closing up and pulled her jacket closer to her, trying to guard against the cold. Looking at her watch she remembered that the bus stop was a street over and knowing Numair he had got distracted and forgotten to cross over. She began walking to the nearby alley and muttered to herself darkly as it began to rain, of _course_ it would be raining, why not? Daine turned into the alley and smiled when she saw Numair's familiar form approaching her from the other side. They were nearing each other when a figure emerged from the shadows.

"Well, this is even better than I thought. I only came for you but I get your teacher as well." Ozorne hissed as he looked at Daine, his eyes piercing, and glanced over his shoulder at Numair who was running towards them.

"What do you want?" Daine asked, petrified, as she hugged her purse closer to her.

"Oh, all in good time my dear." He smirked at her as Numair caught up to them, moving past Ozorne warily and coming to her side and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright?" He asked the girl softly and she nodded.

"My, such protectiveness, I really am impressed Arram. Usually you have lost interest in your, how should I put this, _conquests_ by now. She must be really good in bed." He hissed the last part as he grinned, eyes glinting maliciously.

"You're sick" Numair's voice cut like stone and Daine could feel the tenseness of his body next to her.

"Really? Come now Numair, you must understand, you're a man after all." Ozorne ran his eyes over Daine's form slowly "Don't tell me you haven't thought of pulling that young body to your own and—" Numair stepped forward and lashed his hand out at Ozorne quickly but Ozorne dodged and counterattacked with his own punch, knocking Numair back. Ozorne lunged forward and wrapped a hand around Numairs throat, squeezing, and Daine ran forward and grabbed onto his arm. Ozorne let go of Numair and used his entire weight to heave Daine against the smooth wet walls of the alley, her head slamming into stone.

Her vision blurred as she slid to the ground, landing in a puddle as the rain thundered down harder, and she groggily put a hand to the back of her head. She brought it in front of her face to see blood before her attention turned to the scene in front of her. Numair and Ozorne were fighting in the alleyway, soaked with rain and blood as they moved down the alley. Daine tried to get to her feet but a wave of dizziness forced her back to the ground. After several more attempts she got into her hands and knees slowly, crawling towards the fight. About ten feet away she looked up, her vision blurry, seeing the two figured in front of her. Just as she made out who was who, Ozorne pulled a gun from his coat and as though in slow motion pointed it as Daine's screams of fury were drowned out by the shot. Numair crumpled to the ground where he lay, motionless, as Ozorne stood over him, panting hard. Fighting through the dizziness Daine forced herself to her feet and reached into her bag, searching for cool metal.

She raised the gun, aiming it straight at Ozorne and as he turned her way shot three times and hoping she hit as it was almost impossible to see through her dizziness and tears. He crumpled to the ground and Daine dropped the gun and staggered towards where Numair lay. She only made it a few steps before she collapsed onto the ground and began to drag herself towards him, through the bloody street. In her last moments of consciousness Daine could only remember shrieking for help as she reached him and blacking out before she could even see if he was alive. She thought she may have heard shouts nearing the alley but then again it could have been a hallucination, she really hoped it wasn't.

* * *

**Review please!**


	45. Chapter 45

**I'm so sorry! Exams and holidays and internet-less-ness overwhelmed me! What a horrible place to leave you at!**

* * *

Daine stared blankly ahead as the thudding in her head drowned out all other sound. Besides the unrelenting pain in her skull she was numb, unable to take in a word anyone said to her. Before her Numair's body lay, hooked up to more machines than she cared to think about and her head seemed to beat in time with the rhythmic beeping of his heartbeats. How long had she been here now? It must have been hours before she had even gained consciousness if Numair had already undergone surgery. She had woken up in a hospital room with stitches in her head and no one to tell her if Numair was even alive. Finally after nearly assaulting the nurses, they had brought her to him though she had not been prepared for what she saw. They had said he was still in critical condition and that if, if, he made it through the night there may be a chance. She longed to slip her hand into his but could not bring herself to touch him, not when he looked so fragile.

She stifled a sob, was she just supposed to sit here and watch him die? It was dark now, at least she thought so as time was easily lost here, so how much longer could the night be? All she needed was for him to make it through. She heard footsteps approach from behind and knew the nurse had returned to bing her back to her own room, she had already been allowed to stay longer than she should have. She stood, looking back at the man in the bed one more time, and turned to leave with the nurse. As they walked through the halls back to her own room Daine glimpsed a TV screen in one of the waiting rooms and her breath caught in her throat. Images of Numair, Ozorne and herself flashed across the screen. She couldn't hear what was being said but the titles on the screen held the words 'student', 'teacher' and 'investigation underway' as images of the University and Numair's house flickered across the screen. So much for getting away quietly. The TV passed out of view and Daine was led to her room where she got in bed. She had no intention of falling asleep, not on this night, but soon exhaustion, and possibly a sedative, won and she fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Daine sat in bed the next afternoon desperately wanting to go see Numair. When she had awoken a nurse had informed her that he was still alive and that his vitals were stabilizing but she wouldn't be able to go and see him for a while. The majority of her day had been spent talking to the police who had come to inquire about what had happened on the night of the shooting and how exactly the death of Ozorne had come about. When she had been informed Daine only stared back at the officers, she had killed someone. She felt as though she should feel regret bu no emotion came over her. They had asked her question after question about her involvement with Ozorne and Numair and it had taken hours for her to give them the full story. After they had left she had wondered idly what the repercussions of her actions would be after all even if he was a crime boss she had still killed someone. Would she be punished for that?

Just then a soft knock came from the entrance to her room. Daine turned her head quickly and could only stare wide eyed at Onua who stood, looking pale, in the doorway.

"How are you feeling?" The woman asked softly as she approached the bed slowly. Daine just nodded looking down at her lap as Onua came over to sit on the side of the bed putting her hand over the younger woman's smaller one.

"I'm okay just worried about-" Daine trailed off, unable to say his name.

"I know" Onua replied, softly, as she squeezed the younger womans hand. Just then a picture of Ozorne appeared on the TV and she reached quickly for the remote to turn up the volume. She had been watching the news every chance she got but this was nothing but a recap of everything she had already heard. When the program switched to commercial she switched it off and turned to Onua sadly.

"Everyone knows now" Daine said quietly, it was more of a statement than a question. Onua nodded slowly.

"I've spoken to Jon already, he and Thayet called off their honeymoon. He's angry but Numair's a friend and all he wants right now is for him to recover. They've put off visiting for fear of attracting even more attention." She paused fr a moment before continuing. "That is not to say, however, that there won't be consequences." Daine nodded slowly in response to this, she had not been expecting for this to just go smoothly.

"I know, but I'd rather not think about that until I know how Numair is."

"Of course" They sat in silence for a while until Onua excused herself, saying that Daine should get some rest, and promising to visit again soon. Daine lay in her bed, unable to sleep, until a nurse came in to inform her that she could visit Numair. She nearly bolted out of her bed, despite her aching muscles, and nearly had to be restrained by the nurse so that she would not sprint to his rooms.

Daine entered his room, suddenly moving slowly from nerves, and smiled broadly, tears coming to her eyes, when she saw him look at her through heavily lidded eyes. He reached out, hand shaking violently, and made a scratchy noise when he tried to open his mouth to speak. She walked forward quickly, sitting on the edge of his bed and taking his hand firmly as she shushed him. He ignored her however and cleared his throat.

"How are you?" She laughed wetly.

"I think I should be asking _you_ that" She said as she stroked his hair from his face and he squeezed her hand in response. "I'm so glad you're awake" She said suddenly, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"Shush, sweetling" He said, softly, somehow managing to pull her to him and give her a one armed, if rather weak, hug. She stayed there for a moment before straightening back up and wiping her eyes.

"So, what have you heard?" She looked down a her hands, unable to look him in the eye. After all, she had most certainly destroyed his career.

"I managed to sneak the TV on and catch the report before one of the orderlies' confiscated it." That earned a chuckle from her and he continued. "So he's dead."

"He's dead" She agreed, speaking softly, and a moment of silence fell over them. "So, what happens now?" She looked up at him, unsure, and he sighed, shaking his head.

"I don't know, a lot of it depends on Jon. Onua came to see me before you got here. She filled me in on a few things before she went. She left to go talk to Jon I believe, see if se can get any more information." He mumbled the last part, his eyes fluttering shut and she shushed him gently, stroking his hair again.

"Don't worry about it now, just get better." He mumbled something in response and the continued running her fingers through his hair until he fell asleep. She continued to stroke his hair after he had fallen to sleep and soon found herself shaking with silent sobs. None of this was _fair_. She couldn't bare to just sit there and see him like this, anyone but him. Slowly she began to control herself, though her cheeks remained wet with tears, as she took deep breaths. She moved her hands to either side of his face and leaned in close whispering to him.

"I'm sorry, so sorry" Daine rested her forehead gently against his before leaning down and leaving a lingering kiss on the corner of his mouth. "So sorry" She stayed like that for a long moment, never noticing Onua who stood in the doorway, watching her.

* * *

**Review please!!!!**


	46. Chapter 46

**I'm so sorry it's taken so long! I'm getting such writer's block with this story now that it's at the end! It's been really difficult to write it lately!**

* * *

Daine leaned her head against the car window as her and Onua drove down the road towards the ranch. It had been decided that until the media storm had calmed down that it was best to leave the city. Unfortunately Numair wouldn't follow until he was out of the hospital and while Daine ha resisted leaving without him she finally saw that it would be best for her to leave. The more she was seen with him the more speculation that was raised.

"Are you alright?" Onua asked from the drivers' seat as Daine sighed, yet again.

"I'm fine, just worried." She said, exhaustion clear in her voice.

"Don't worry about Numair, the doctor said he's out of the woods. You'll see him soon."

"I know, I just wish I could be with him and it's not just that that has me worried."

"I can't promise that everything will turn out okay." She looked at Daine sadly before continuing "But I know Jon will be fair at least, and you've already graduated and they said they won't rescind your degree. All you can do right now is get some rest and before you know it Numair will be here and you can figure out your next step."

"You're right." There was a pause before Onua spoke again, softly.

"You really care about him don't you?"

"Yes, he's my best friend." Daine said softly, looking at the older woman.

"That's not what I meant" Onua whispered, looking straight ahead as Daine gave her a searching look.

* * *

Two weeks later Daine sat out on the porch of Onuas' house tapping her foot impatiently. Onua had left earlier to pick Numair up from the hospital (Daine hadn't been _allowed_ to go in order to avoid media attention) and she hadn't been able to contain her excitement at seeing him. She hadn't been able to talk to him since she had left the city and she missed him so much it hurt. The last two weeks hadn't been horrible but it was hard to occupy herself and Onua frequently made comments about her and Numair that had Daine thinking. Sure, she considered Numair her closest friend but surely there wasn't anymore to it than that, unless she was missing something. Before she could further her thoughts anymore she heard a car pull into the drive and ran out to meet them.

She helped Numair out of the car; although he tried to wave her off saying he was 'fine', and the two of them stood still for a moment as Daine looked at him, trying to asses his condition. He looked pale, and there were rings under his eyes but his movement didn't seem too bad. Deciding that he was in no immediate danger Daine rushed forward to hug him and he grunted but quickly returned the hug, holding her.

"I'm so sorry" Daine said, trying not to cry and he ran a hand through her hair.

"Shush, you have done nothing to apologize for; there is time to talk about this later." Daine pulled back nodded, looking up at him. The two turned and followed Onua into the house.

* * *

The three of them had spent the afternoon getting Numair settled and afterwards had all sat down to have dinner and while everyone was acting perfectly fine Daine couldn't shake the feeling that something was off. When they finished eating Onua had begun to pick of dishes and Daine had moved to help her but the older woman had told her not to worry and said that her and Numair should talk, she had said that with a very pointed look at Numair. The two of them were now sitting on the porch, the night air cool against their skin. The silence stretched out before Numair spoke.

"I spoke to Jon, well, he spoke to _me_." He trailed off, not looking at her.

"Oh, not good I take it?" She asked quietly and Numair sighed.

"Not bad, some people would find it great but I'm not so sure."

"What did he say?"

"He said, he didn't want to fire me and that, after I had talked to him, he understood that there were special circumstances but he also said what I had done was wrong and that the University couldn't afford the publicity if I continued to teach there right now."

"How is that not bad?" Daine started angrily but Numair put his hand up, silencing her.

"He is sending me on an expedition funded by the University. That way I will still be employed but I won't be teaching. He is hoping that by the time I return things will have blown over enough and I can return to my post as quietly as possible." He stopped there, looking troubled.

"Wait, if he's hoping things will be blown over; how long are we talking about?" Daine asked this quietly knowing that she did not want him to leave but also knowing that she had no right to stop him.

"Two years, at least" The silence stretches out before them before Daine burst out.

"You should go" She said quickly and Numair looked at her.

"Is it that simple? I could always resign."

"No, you should go. You've worked hard to be where you are Numair and you shouldn't lose that just because of" She cut off having just been about to say 'me' but shook her head and continued "Because of this, it's not worth it. Who knows? It could be a lot of fun; you could get to go somewhere amazing!" She forced a smile through the last part and finished quietly, smile faltering. "Besides, you don't really have anything keeping you here." Daine looked down at her hands not seeing the look of pain that crossed Numair's features at her last statement. Finally he took in a breath and spoke.

"I guess I don't have anything keeping me." He knew those words shouldn't have hurt as much as they did and the unbearable silence returned.

"So you're leaving then?" Daine asked, her voice forced cheer and she hoped the darkness hid the shine in her eyes.

"I'm leaving." He spoke, finality in his voice.

* * *

**Review please, I will try my best to get the next chapter out in a timely fashion. Just so you know were are right near the end now. I am talking not more than 3 chapters left and depending on what I decide it could end as soon as the next one.**


	47. Chapter 47

**Alright, I'll admit that this was a bit of a filler chapter, setting up a few more things and whatnot. I had meant to go further with it but schoolwork has been piling up and I figured that I might as well give you guys an update in case getting the next section done takes longer than I think it will. Hopefully the next part will be up by this weekend. Enjoy, I gave you some fluffiness to make up for the unintentional lack of where I meant to go with it...**

* * *

Daine walked back towards Onua's house, wrapping her jacket tighter around her frame against the chill of the night air. Despite it being the middle of the summer the nights could still be a bit cold and she had wanted to take a walk to clear her head. She stopped and sighed when she saw Numair through the lit window, washing dishes. They had been there a couple weeks now and he had been doing a lot better though he could still tire easily if he pushed himself too hard. Daine frowned slightly as her mind flicked back to what had been troubling her. He was leaving and probably soon; he hadn't heard when he would be going but Daine figured that it would most likely be soon so as to avoid any publicity when the new school year started. Would he be well enough to go? Daine felt a small light of hope ignite within her at the thought of him not being able to leave and then chastised herself for it. Him staying wasn't worth his health.

Daine sighed and began walking again; she hadn't been able to stop thinking about how much she would miss him when he left. Every time they were together she just wanted to stop and tell him, beg him, not to leave; not to leave her. It was selfish though, she'd already ruined most of his career and she had no right to take the rest of it. Besides, he may really want to go. Lot's of people would love that kind of opportunity, to work abroad, see new places and discover things. It was right up his alley. She opened the door and slipped inside, shedding her coat. Numair looked up from the kitchen sink and smiled weakly at her.

"Hey, you have a nice walk?" He sounded tired and was leaning against the sink for support, though he tried to hide it.

"Yeah, it's so beautiful here." She walked over to him, concerned that he had overdone himself again that day. "Are you alright?" She placed a hand on his forehead, checking for heat.

"I'm fine, don't worry." He placed his hand over hers and pulled it away but suddenly paused, looking at her, and kept his hold on her hand. Daine stood there, caught by the look in his eyes and the heat of his hand as he slowly ran his thumb across the back of her hand. Without realizing it she stepped forward, closing the space between them, when he suddenly seems to snap out of whatever trance he had been in and dropped her hand, clearing his throat. "I, uh, I got a call form Jon today." He trailed off, not looking at her.

"Oh?" Daine said, stepping back and trying to stop the burning in her cheeks.

"He said that I leave in a month if I check out with a doctor." He had turned back to the sink and was washing the last of the dishes.

"That's soon; do you think you'll be up to it?" She bit her lip, still trying to deny that he was going to leave, and he nodded slowly.

"I think so; there's an appointment next week so I will be heading back home then." He paused for a moment, drying the last dish, before turning back to her. "I'd like for you to come back with me." He said the last part quietly, seeming unsure of his question, but Daine smiled.

"Of course Numair, there's nowhere I'd rather be." She looked up at him and they stared at one another for a few moments before Numair winced slightly, leaning more heavily against the sink. "You should get some rest." Daine said as she came to stand next to him, slinging one of his arms around her shoulders for support. She began to walk with him towards his room before he stopped her, taking one of her hands, and squeezing her around the shoulders gently.

"Why don't we sit outside for awhile? It's a nice night out." He whispered to her and Daine nodded, grabbing a blanket from the couch.

When Numair was situated on the bench Daine curled up next to him and draped the blanket over them to guard against the chill and Numair paced his arm around her once more, tentatively. They lay like that for a while and Daine felt herself drifting off to sleep. She snuggled closer to Numair, placing her palm on his chest, and sighed deeply before she felt Numair shake her slightly.

"Daine?" He whispered, brushing her hair form her face.

"Mmm?" She mumbled, still not fully awake, as he shook her again.

"Daine, listen to me for a moment." He took the hand on his chest into his own, squeezing it gently and she opened her eyes, looking up at him.

"Yes?" He paused for a moment before continuing.

"I've been thinking, I want you to stay in my house, _our_ house, while I'm gone." Daine tried to sit up but he held her to him. "It's entirely up to you though, you don't have to stay if you don't want to but I know you aren't exactly sure what you want to do right now but if you're interested I know for a fact that you are eligible for scholarship for some very good graduate programs." She continued to look up at him, unsure of what to say so he continued. "I looked into them a while ago in case you wanted to continue schooling, again it's entirely up to you but I think that it may be a good choice for you."

"Numair, that's really sweet of you but even with scholarship I can hardly afford anymore schooling right now." She shook her head, looking away, but Numair squeezed her hand tighter and made her look up at him once again as he sighed.

"I would be willing to give you the rest of the money." He said slowly.

"Numair, no! You've given me too much already, I couldn't take it." She hissed, almost angrily at him but at the same time touched.

"Then think of it as a loan, you can pay me back afterwards." Daine opened her mouth to protest but he silenced her with a stern look. "Promise me you'll at least think about it alright? You have a couple weeks before things would have to be sorted out anyway." He stared her in the eye until; finally, she sighed and nodded her head before resting it on his chest.

"I'll think about it."

* * *

**Review please! Well, since this one got split up you're probably looking forward to at least another 3 chapters..and I will be on break soon so hopefully those will get out quickly.**


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48 you guys, hope you like it ;)**

* * *

Daine stepped back from the wall with a sigh and smiled at her finished work. She was beginning to clean up when she heard the front door slam.

"Daine, I got the food. I'm still amazed that you can eat this much."

"Well not at once you numskull, I'll eat the leftovers for a few days and some of that is yours you know." She heard him mutter something about 'unhealthy' from the other room before continuing."I finished, come have a look." A few moments later Numair entered to see the newly painted room.

"Very nice, you like the color?" Daine had decided that she would stay in Numair's house while he was away but had turned down his offer for her further education and told him she was ready to look for a job in the area although she had been secretly researching graduate programs. He had let it rest and insisted that she paint her room so that it would officially be _her_ room. The walls were now a soft green color and Daine looked at them thoughtfully.

"Actually, I'm not so sure anymore. We should pick a new color and start again." She giggled as Numair glared at her but became confused when he smirked.

"But you match this room so well." He teased then tweaked her nose before showing her the green paint on his fingers once her drew them away.

"Hey, it's not my fault. You've already taken a shower!" She pouted.

"Well excuse me for being clean." He grinned in mock arrogance as a devilish grin spread across Daine's face. She quickly pressed her hand into the painting tray and surged towards Numair, planting her palm squarely on his cheek.

"Daine!" He shouted and jumped back through the open doorway and into the hall. She followed him again, laughing and reached out. Numair backed away even more before hitting the wall and Daine came up to him, stopping quickly so that she was standing inches from him and placed a finger delicately onto his nose.

"Now we're even." She said, grinning up at him and he glared down at her, though his eyes were smiling.

"Not even close." He reached up to grasp her hand, the fingers of which were still resting on the tip of his nose, and began to draw it away before pausing. He felt a surge of emotions as he looked down at her, her body practically pressed against his and suddenly her smile faltered as she looked back at him and she blinked, her eyes searching his own. Suddenly he breathed in and put her hand down, knowing that if she searched any longer she would find what she was looking for, she just might not like it.

"The food's getting cold. We should get cleaned up and go eat." With that he slipped past her and walked into his room, shutting the door, leaving Daine standing in the hallway. She suddenly found herself overwhelmed with the terrible feeling that she was about to lose something she had never known she had.

* * *

Three days before Numair left Daine sat at the kitchen counter tapping a pen against the marble rapidly. Numair had been packing for hours now and for what must have been the eighteenth time in the last three minutes walked into the room, looked around for a few moments, and left again.

"Numair, are you sure you don't need any help?" She called, secretly wishing he would just unpack everything and forget the whole trip.

"I'm fine, just horrible at packing. Who knows what I'll need when I'm there?"

"Well, probably the people who wrote you that nice list of things you should bring. That would be my guess anyway." She supplied with an over bright note of cheer in her voice.

"Ha ha Daine, ha ha. I'll need more than just that stuff."

"You know you can probably buy stuff there. It says there is a city nearby, well relatively, you can probably get basic stuff there."

"Well, I will pack what I need to tide me over until then"

"Numair, I saw you pack six bottles of shampoo. Not even you need that much. Bring one, that's all you'll need." There was a pause as he seemed to be figuring out how to respond.

"Four"

"Two and you can keep the encyclopedia."

"Deal"

"I also want you to know that I think you are insane for bringing an encyclopedia."

"Be quiet and go find my sunblock." He snapped, though not without humor, and Daine sighed and hopped off her stool to go find it for him.

* * *

That night Daine sat at the counter once more and looked over some papers in front of her. She bit her lip and picked up the pen beside her and began to tap it once more. She knew he would agree but the fact remained that this was still something that went completely against her nature. Suddenly Numair walked in, looking tired.

"Want some dinner?" He asked as he stretched his arms behind his back.

"Uh, actually I wanted to talk to you about something." She said, her voice betraying her nerves. He stopped suddenly, noticing how tense she was, and turned to her, giving her his full attention.

"Is everything alright?" He asked, concerned, and she nodded, handing him the papers. He took a few moments to look them over before grinning widely.

"They have an excellent graduate program, I'm so glad you decided to take me up on the offer" Daine cut him off before he could go any further by holding a hand up.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I will accept, well I need, the money but there have to be conditions. This will be a loan not a gift. Also, I don't want to wait until after I've completed the schooling to pay you back. We will talk about it and decide on the amount for monthly payments that will begin when I am either halfway through the course or when you return, whichever comes first." She hadn't met his eyes the entire time and upon finishing glances up to meet them, he was studying her and finally, seeing that she would not be convinced otherwise, nodded.

"Deal." Daine put out her hand and he smiled, rolling his eyes, and shook it. After a few moments, still shaking hands, they both began grinning widely and Daine began laughing and ran to him, leaping into his arms for a hug which he gladly accepted.

"Thank you" Daine said softly as she held him and he smiled.

"No, thank _you_."

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want me to drive you?" Daine asked again as Numair lined his bags up near the door.

"Yes, it's fine. The shuttle has a pick up spot right near here, less hassle this way." In truth Numair didn't think he would be able to handle Daine coming to the airport with him, there's not way he would be able to leave.

"Oh, when do you have to meet it."

"Soon, I should start bringing my luggage out in a few minutes."

"I'll help" Daine said quickly before the silence began to stretch out before them, finally Numair spoke.

"So you'll be alright? If you need anything you have the number of the camp, though it might be hard to get through and I'll e-mail whenever I can. You can always call Onua too." He said hurriedly and she nodded, trying to hide the fact that her eyes were filling with tears. "We should bring the bags out now." He moved to pick one up but Daine stopped him.

"Wait" She said, too loudly, before continuing. "I, uh, I want to say goodbye now. I don't really want to cause a scene out there." She half whispered, her voice wavering. He smiled softly, feeling his own throat catch, and walked over to envelope her in a gentle hug.

"You can make a scene with me any time." He whispered, stroking her back gently and she laughed wetly. After a few moments Daine sighed and pulled away. She wiped her eyes and smiled up at him, her lip quivering slightly.

"Well, let's get going. If I'd known you'd be so emotional I would have stayed with Onua." She joked and he chuckled slightly as he lifted a bag over his shoulder.

A few streets over the shuttle pulled up and the small group of people there began to load their suitcases on board. When the last of Numair's bags were loaded he turned to Daine and the two of them stood there, neither knowing what to say, before Numair finally pulled her into a brief, one armed hug.

"So I'll see you around I guess." He said, sadness clear in his voice, as he pulled away and she nodded.

"Yeah, see you around." The girl said, wrapping her arms around herself as he turned and walked to the back of the line of people who were boarding. Suddenly Daine felt panicked, as though she couldn't breathed. As she stood there, her heart racing and her palms becoming sweaty watching Numair walk away she shouted.

"Numair!" It came out as pure desperation and he turned to her, startled, as she ran to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face in his chest. He hugged her tightly, so much so that it was even more difficult to breathe, and began stroking her hair, his forehead against the top of her head.

"I'll miss you." She said, finally, not even sure of what her own intentions were.

"I'll miss you too sweetling, of course I will." He whispered, his grip on her tightening even more. She pulled back slightly to look up at him and when she met his eyes she stopped breathing altogether. His grip tightened on her once more and suddenly he was kissing her with more passion than she had ever felt before. His lips pressed harshly against her own and all she could think of was melting into him and making the moment last forever. Suddenly, far too soon, he broke the kiss and backed away from her. The look on his face was almost terrified as he looked at her and she was too shocked to move, simply staring back at him. A look of despair crossed Numair's face when she didn't say anything and he shook his head.

"Daine, I'm sorry just, please, don't let this change things, not now." With that he turned and jumped onto the shuttle. Daine started, calling his name, but the shuttle was already moving and Daine watched Numair through the window, their eyes locked, as it drove away. Suddenly she knew what she was losing.

* * *

**Only one more chapter to go, can't you just feel the excitement you guys? Sadly..after that I may not be around the D/N fandom very much....I just started a fic that I plan to be very in-depth in another fandom (Final Fantasy VII if anyones interested) so I'm not sure how much energy I will be able to put into this fandom. I will keep updating Surrender, How We Began and Nothing Important Happened Today but as you've probably noticed those are fics I pretty much play by ear...I get inspiration..I write it..I wait for something else to hit. They aren't really..."Full fics"...besides I tend to get more inspired when I am reading a lot in that fandom and the D/N section here is depressingly rare....Heh, if you noticed that writing spree I had a while back coincided with a few other good fics that were around, notably Magda Jan Browns 'Sanctuary' which was amazing...but hasn't been updated in a few months now..like a few others...so I feel my inspiration waning.**

**That said I DO have a couple ideas for new full length D/N fics bouncing around in my head, I am just worried that I will not be able to give them the attention they deserved with this FF one I've just started....and I know that if I did do one of the D/N ones I have in mind I would only be able to do one at a time. So far there are three rought ideas.**

**1. A fic about Daine and Numair travelling around the world more, a bit of a breakaway from Tortall...deals a lot with Daine making the final transition into adulthood and learning more about herself. Will have a bigger overall plot but I am still bouncing a few ideas around on that one.**

**2. Daine and Numair go undercover to investigate some kidnappings around the Scanran (or maybe another country, is not important right now) border...as a married couple. A bit less plot heavy than the first one...and focusing more on D/N-ness....most humour in this one probably and lots of major D/N moments...would probably be rated M.**

**3. Another modern fic where I would toy with the idea of them having grown up together as teenagers. Would take place when they are both around 30 (since they would be roughly the same age) and simultaneously tell the story of their lives from that point on and the events of their life as teenagers. More complicated plot-wise, kind of two stories at once and it would take a while for everything to come together so you can see the whole story. **

**Did you notice I have a great love for writing about them getting together and then I just kind of leave it? Yeah...it's my weakness...I love the buildup....anyway, if anyone is interested in one of those let me know which one....if there is enough interest I will see what I can do about getting one of them going once I am finished Modern, I do enjoy writing this couple. Also, if I do one of those I will be looking for a beta since I decided I would like to try that method to help my work, so if anyone would be interested in that let me know!**

**now...you know the drill...review!**


	49. Chapter 49

**I present to thee...chapter 49! Now I know I said this would be the last chapter...but I lied..I decided yesterday that there would be an epilogue..it won't be anything long..but there will be one more update after this:) also there is a long-ish note at the bottom that I would really appreciate if people would read:)**

* * *

Daine jumped up as the phone rang, dashing across the living room floor and almost skidding clear past the phone when she hit the kitchen tile. Silently she chastised herself for getting so worked up when it probably wasn't even Numair. It had been almost two weeks since he had left and she hadn't heard a thing yet every time the phone rang she got all worked up like a little puppy. She would have called herself but she didn't have the number, he had said he wouldn't know it until he got there. She picked up the phone and bit her lip, trying to quell her hop so that she wouldn't be disappointed again.

"Hello?" She tried to say casually though she couldn't keep the breathy quality from her voice.

"Daine?" Came Numair's voice from the other end, it was tentative and she could hear a shake in it.

"Numair!" She practically yelled in relief, and joy. "I was so worried, I haven't heard from you in-" He cut her off, obviously sorry.

"I know, I'm sorry. Things have just been so busy here and it's hard enough to get phone time as it is."

"Right, of course." She said and there was an awkward silence for a moment, both of them wondering who would take the first move. Finally Daine stepped up. "Look, Numair, about what happened-" He cut her off once more, this time his voice clearly shaking.

"I'm sorry Daine, I should never have done that I-" He paused and she waited for him to continue "Please don't worry about me, you can just forget it ever happened." He said finally, taking a ragged breath.

"But what if I don't want to forget it?" She said in barely more than a whisper and there was a pause on the other end of the line. "Numair? Are you there?"

"Yes." She heard him take a deep breath and her fingers tightened around the phone. What if he wanted to forget it? What if he had just been caught up in the moment? She was broken out of her reverie when Numair spoke again. "What do you mean? You don't want to forget it?" There was a painful edge of hope in his voice and she smiled softly.

"No, I don't Numair." She laughed a bit, rolling her eyes. "If you hadn't run off so fast you could have known that a while ago."

"I didn't know what else to do, I thought you were angry or, I don't know. I've spent all this time trying to hide this from you and-" He trailed off. "I don't know what to say."

"The great professor Salmalin, speechless? I must have quite an affect on you." She teased and Numair replied softly.

"You have no idea." There was another pause before Daine spoke again, touched by his statement.

"How long?"

"A year, more or less." He said bluntly with an intake of breath and she hissed, closing her eyes.

"God Numair, why didn't you just say something?"

"I didn't think that you would ever- _could_ ever- return anything. There was too much to lose. So you're sure? You have-" She cut him off, smiling to herself.

"Feelings for you, yes. I didn't know until, well, that's a lie. I think on some level I've known for a long time but I'm sure now." She rested back against the wall, wishing more than anything that he was there with her. After a moment he wpoke again, mirroring her thoughts.

"What do we do now then? I'm here and you" He paused and finished lamely. "Not" Daine sighed.

"I know, and we both need to be where we are. Life's ironic like that aint' it?" For once Numair let her speech slide.

"Maybe I don't need to be here Daine, I could come home and find a job somewhere else-" She cut him off, shaking her head even though he couldn't see her.

"No, you've given up too much already and you love you job. I will not be the reason that you lose that. You've already made the commitment to Jon anyway, you should stay there." She hated what she was saying but she knew it was true and he sighed once more.

"You're right. God, this sucks!" He half shouted, frustrated.

"Hush, it will be alright. Not that long right?" She tried to sound happy but her eyes were over bright and her voice cracked. "I'll be here when you get back, I'll wait for-" He cut her off again.

"No Daine, don't wait for me. As much as I want you for my own I don't want you putting your life on hold for me."

"But Numair-"

"No buts, promise me that you won't wait for me alright?" There was a pause before she sighed.

"Alright, but when you get back-"

"Yes, when I get back we'll, well, we'll see how things stand."

"So friends for now then?"

"Always friends." There was a silence for a moment, once more, before Numair spoke again. "I'm sorry Daine, I have to go. There's a line for the phone. I'll call again soon, alright?"

**

* * *

****One Year Later**

* * *

Numair sighed as he walked across the camp to the phone tent. He hadn't been able to get a hold of Daine for the last few days and he was getting rather irked. He entered the tend and sat down to dial the number. He usually talked to her at least once a week, they had a set calling time, and more if he managed to get a hold of her but they were always short conversations since the phone situation was far from convenient. She had sent a few letters, as had he, but the postal service was far from reliable and they had soon given up on that form of communication. He couldn't believe that it had been almost a full year since he had seen her. _Only one more to go_ he thought miserably. He missed her so much it hurt and he prayed that she would answer. The phone continued to wring and he felt a sinking feeling in his chest. This was the worst form of punishment surely, all he wanted to do was get on the next flight home and be with her. Suddenly he heard the phone being picked up and he smiled broadly, that is until he heard the voice that answered.

"Hello?" He felt his heart constrict, he was almost positive that he knew that voice yet he dared to hope he was mistaken.

"Hello, who is this?" He asked slowly, knowing he would be right despite his hopes.

"Dan, and who's this?"

"Numair" He said shortly, gritting his teeth and trying to ignore the burning in his eyes.

"Oh, Hi Numair." There was an obvious stiffness in the younger mans speech. "Daine can't come to the phone right now, want me to give her a message?" Part of Numair wanted to ask Dan what he was doing there but only a very small part, the rest of him couldn't bare to sit there and hear the other mans voice any longer.

"No, that's alright. I'll call back later." He mumbled before quickly hanging up the phone and storming back to the tent. He flopped onto his cot and covered his face with his hands. Well, that's what he got for telling her not to wait. Could he really have expected her to wait for him for two years? It had been one already, that's a long time and she was young. She deserved to have someone, to be happy, but he couldn't deny that he only ever wanted that someone to be himself. She sighed loudly and removed his hands from his face. Numair stared miserably at his tent ceiling, knowing that no sleep would come that night.

* * *

Numair had spent the last few days moving around in what regularly changed from a stomping rage to a forlorn daze and back again. No matter what he couldn't stop thinking about what Daine and Dan, if she was happy, if she would stay with him, what they were doing. None of the things he imagined them doing were anything he wanted to think of in a million years. He felt a cool night evening through the flap of his tent as he lay across his cot and decided to go out for a walk. It was around dusk so there was still enough sunlight out but it wasn't as blistering hot as the day. As he exited his tend he squinted briefly against the brilliance of the sunset and then froze. Standing near the edge of the camp was Daine with a duffel bag slung over her shoulder looking around, obviously unsure of where to go.

"Daine" He stated, walking towards her quickly and stopping a few feet away, still stunned. Her head snapped up and she smiled at him but her eyes betrayed her uncertainty and her smile soon faltered. "What are you doing here?" His whole body was numb, unable to believe what he was seeing.

"I promised I wouldn't wait for you" She paused, taking in a breath. "So I didn't, I'm here." She spread out her arms, gesturing to herself.

"How?" He still couldn't fathom what was happening, it must be a dream.

"Well, pretty much emptied my savings." She laughed, nervously, and her eyes went to the floor. "On that note I might need an extension on that loan." She said quietly.

"But Dan, he was-" She cut him off, waving her hands.

"I know, but it wasn't what you think. He came by, he" She faltered, looking away. "He wanted to get back together, said he'd been thinking about me a lot lately." She trailed off, still not meeting his eyes.

"He said you couldn't answer the phone, why-" She interrupted him quickly, her words almost a jumble.

"He was just being an ass really, I think he's still jealous. Of course now he has an actual reason to be." She laughed again before continuing. "I couldn't answer because, well, I was kind of busy having a panic attack really." She bit her lip and rolled back on her heel as Numair's head snapped up.

"Panic attack?"

"Yeah, well, he asked me to marry him." She shrugged as Numair stood there, shocked. "And all I could think was 'my god, I have to go see Numair, I have to get out of here'. So, here I am." She looked down again, taking another deep breath, before looking him square in the eye. "I love you Numair."

He found himself unable to move, this time with sheer joy. She had come to him, _him_. Apparently that emotion did not translate into his expression however because she soon began to look uncomfortable. "Should I not have come?" She asked, worry clear in her eyes. He shook his head, laughing, and rushed towards her.

"No, no sweetling. Of course you should have. God, I'm so glad you're here." She dropped her bag and he picked her up, spinning her around and planting kisses all over her face. "I love you too sweetling, always." He set her down and captured her lips in a passionate kiss before pulling away and looking down at her. She smiled up at him and her eyes sparkled. They stood there for a moment, whispering sweet nothings into one another's ears when Numair realized that a few of the other residents of the camp had decided that they made a good show.

"My dear" He whispered to her. "I believe that we are making a scene." She looked up at him, a wicked smile on her face.

"Then maybe you should take me to your tent." She raised an eyebrow suggestively and he laughed and picked her back up off of the ground. Slinging an arm around her he led her in the direction of his tent.

* * *

****

**Right....so...As a lot of you have noticed there is a kind of lack of D/N on ...I find other pairings and characters are much more represented....and I think a lot of people might be like me..they are more inspired to write when the fandom is alive and kicking...another things that is lacking on this site is a trong forum force which is very sad because a forum could be a great resource for a lot of authors to get together and bounce ideas off of one another as well as maybe suggest other fandoms to one another. **

**Also while there are a lot of fandom dedicated to a certain pairing or as an RPG there really aren't many that are dedicated to the writing aspect of it (not in the fandom sections anyway..and none that are really alive) so I was considering starting a forum that was a bit of a D/N forum but focussing more on the writing and production of more fics and more ideas within the fandom. I am thinking of starting it as a D/N one but obviously the discussion of stories based on other pairings or fandoms wouldn't be prohibited...I just think it might be a good idea to start it focussing on a specific pairing because I find with a lot of forums (especially actual forums on the web,..the writing sections of those tend to be a bit..lacking) that there are so many people interested in so many different things that sometimes it's hard to find enough people interested in the same thing to get things going.**

**I just think it would be really cool to get a bunch of the D/N fans together on one forum where we could bounce ideas off one another...talk about writing styles...people could get some more in depth critique on some of their stories if they wanted..some help if they are having writer's block...and there could be a section for requests or some such. Anyway, I am talking about this here because I wanted to see what the interest would be. There really is no point in starting yet another forum if no one knows about it...then people find it at all different times...so it's just dead because no one posts at the same time...so I thought if maybe if I could see what the interest was and who was interested (maybe in helping out as well) that if there was interest than I could proceed with those plans. I don't particularly like the forum set up since it's so simplistic but for a smaller group it would be fine...and by some miracle this proceeded it could always move to a forum hosting site..anyway, I'm getting way ahead of myself.**

**If anyone is interested please let me know, PM me or whatever..and if you know anyone else who would be interested pass it on!**

**now...you know the drill...review!**


	50. Epilogue

**Wow, this is big for me. My first ever fanfic is finished. Here is the epilogue, it's short but it get's what I want across. Wow, I still can't believe it's over. Thanks to all the amazing amazing reviewers who had read this story, especially those who have stuck with it since it was first posted (It's been a while you guys) and I would love some feedback on the piece as a whole, obviously this wotry has seen a lot of growth as far as my writing ability goes.**

* * *

Daine sighed heavily as she fidgeted in her chair. She looked at the clock for that must have been the twelfth time in thirty seconds before sighing again and putting her head onto the counter. She just wanted him to be _home_. Numair was finally coming home, no more flying to go see him on breaks, no more long distance phone calls in the middle of the night; he was coming _home_. For good, she hoped at least; she would give whoever tried to take him away again hell; that was for sure.

She had wanted to meet him at the airport but he had told her to stay home since his flight was not coming in until early morning. It was currently three-thirty-three AM and he would be home any minute. Daine perked up when she heard a car approach but instantly deflated as it continued on past the house. She took a deep breath to calm herself down. After all, she hadn't seen him in two months; what was five more minutes. She really hoped it wouldn't take another five whole minutes. Part of her felt silly for being so eager but mostly she just wanted to see him. Everything would be wonderful, they would be together and Numair would have his teaching job back since Jon agreed that since the relationship had started after she had graduated it was alright (Daine had the sneaking suspicion that Alanna had had some part in 'convincing' Jon of that) and she was well into her years of graduate school. Now if only he would _come home_.

Glumly she looked up to the door only to be stunned to see Numair Salmalin standing there, looking at her with a small smile on his lips. She had been so caught up in her thoughts she hadn't even heard him come in.

"Well, I won't lie sweetling, I was expecting a warmer welcome than that." He teased as Daine jumped off the stool and ran to him. He laughed and dropped his bags as she jumped into his arms and kissed him thoroughly.

"Now that's more like it." He whispered, his voice full of heat, when she finally pulled back.

"Well, it's been a while. We have a lot to make up for." She said coyly and he bent down to catch her lips with his own once more, shutting the front door with his foot. The kissed became more heated and Daine slid Numair's light jacket off over his shoulders and threw it, well, who the hell really cares where she threw it?

"Mm, you're probably tired." She mumbled between kisses. "Probably just want to go to sleep, right?" He caught the teasing note in her voice and chuckled, clutching her closer to him as he carried her down the hall.

Numair opened the door to his room and walked in. Daine sighed happily and was preparing to be thrown down on the bed and be subjected to some rather fabulous activities when all of a sudden Numair stopped, pulled away, looked around and set her down on her feet quite gently before simply walking out of the room. Shocked and rather put out and stood there for a moment before walking out into the hall after Numair. He was standing against the wall looking from his room, to hers. Rolling her eyes at his absurdity she took his hand and pulled him back into his room, there were far more important things to be doing, more enjoyable too.

"Numair, that was just mean." She grumbled as she pulled him close to her and stood on tiptoe for a kiss. He avoided it however and looked at her thoughtfully.

"I just realized" He paused for a second, still looking at her. "That all of your things are still in your room." He raised an eyebrow at her and she gave him a confused look.

"Yes." She said slowly, still not getting the point and he sighed.

"Why?" He stretched out the word for emphasis and Daine rolled her eyes.

"Well I didn't think it was that important, you weren't exactly here." When he didn't speak Daine rolled her eyes once more and grinned to herself. "Would you like me to move in with you?" The phrase sounded absolutely ridiculous in their case but it was the best option.

"No." Numair said simply and Daine stood there, shocked and uncomfortable, as Numair grasped her hands. "I want you to marry me." He looked down at her, a small smile playing over his lips, and suddenly she was feeling a whole new kind of shocked. Before she could speak again, if she was even able to, he continued. "But moving in would be a start." His voice was soft, understanding, and she smiled up at him.

"I think I could handle that." Her smile turned mischievous as she leaned up to kiss him once more and mumbled as her lips met his. "There are some things to take care of first though."

_The End_

* * *

**Thanks so much you guys! C'est Fini! Also, if you read my bit about a D/N forum in the end of the last chapter it's up. It's called 'The DN Writer's Faction' and I would love for anyone to go have a look, it's just getting going but it could be a lot of fun!**


End file.
